¿Amor por Internet?
by Agatha Miller
Summary: si supieras que el amor tambien puede ser a traves de un correo, ¿te arriesgarías? este es mi primer fic, pero pasen por mi perfil para los otros proyectos...
1. En busca del Hombre Ideal

**¿Amor por Internet?**

Si tan solo supieses que el amor no solo puede ser a primera vista o de la infancia, sino que también aparece sin un rostro aparente... ¿te dejarías llevar por sus corrientes?

Cap. 1 En busca del Hombre Ideal

Autora: AgathaChan

La tarde caía lentamente, eso era lo que creía ella, pues llevaba casi todo el día en la misma posición y por mas que su madre la trató de animar para que saliera a dar un paseo, ella simplemente la ignoro, no era por que desease estar sola, simplemente quería que la vida se detuviese por un instante y le diese un panorama mejor del que ya divisaba que sería su destino: estar sola.

Pero porque Sola? Pues bn que pasaba con ella, siendo una joven de 20 años, que tenia una vida por delante y muchos sueños por cumplir, para que no consiguiese un novio "decente" para salir a divertirse los fines de semanas o simplemente tener a alguien con quien conversar, el cual no fuese una de sus amigas; pero no TODOS los hombres buscaban lo mismo, según ella, salían a bailar o a comer y en un santiamén se le insinuaban con un beso o con algo más. Pero que más pedía si las pocas citas que tenia en su haber eran arregladas por sus amigas Eri, Yucca y Ayumi en las citas a ciega.

- como quisiera encontrar a mi príncipe azul... - susurro, aun con la suerte en contra, seguía pensando como una niña que sigue creyendo en los cuentos de hadas – sí tan solo...

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Las mujeres solo buscan dinero, de todas las novias que he tenido, no aparece la adecuada para tener una relación seria – el joven de ojos ambarinos miraba a su amigo el cual había dejado de prestarle atención y en cambio miraba hacia un rincón del restaurante – Miroku... Te estoy hablando, maldita sea! – observo hasta donde la vista de su amigo y se dio cuenta el por que no tenia la atención de su amigo

¿Decías? – respondió el chico que seguía viendo a un grupo de muchachas – creo que deberías de estar feliz, podemos divertirnos y después preocuparnos de eso, además... - retomando su antigua postura y con una voz mas serena prosiguió -... hay demasiadas mujeres que aun no nos conocen y que me dices de la Señorita Kikyo? Por lo que tengo entendido, duraste con ella casi 1 año.

Tu nunca cambias, además por ella es que estoy así; que manía de mujer, primero se hace la indiferente, luego la desinteresada cuando éramos novios y para terminar con broche de oro, me la encuentro en la cama con otro – recostándose en el asiento, observo su reloj, el cual les indicaba que ya deberían de regresar al trabajo – bueno, la hora del almuerzo termino, nos tenemos que ir y por recordarme a esa arpía, te tocara pagar a ti.

¿Yo?, ¿Pagar? Te aprovechas que soy una persona bondadosa, que se preocupa por el bienestar de sus amigos – momento en que sacaba dinero de su billetera y lo colocaba sobre la mesa – oye, espérame por lo menos – dándole alcance a la entrada del restaurante - porque no haces algo mejor que seguir decepcionándote de cada mujer que se te atraviesa.

¿Cómo que?- volviendo a ver a su amigo, el cual siempre tenia idea poco comunes – con tal que no sea una de tus tantas formas de hacer listas de teléfonos o algo peor... te escucho.

Para nada amigo mío, es algo muchísimo mejor, por que no buscas una pareja por Internet, es la forma más sencilla de encontrar mujeres sin que te comprometas directamente, aunque para mí, es mejor tener a los bomboncitos de frente y... – poniendo su particular cara de libidinoso.

... ya no sigas por favor – abrió la puerta del auto – pero lo de buscar citas por mails no se oye nada mal, lo intentare, al llegar a la oficina me ayudaras a ingresar a una de esas paginas

por mi encantado amigo – abrochándose el cinturón, si que le encantaba ayudar a los demás, especialmente a su mejor amigo en problemas de amor

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Estas loca!!! – el salón se quedó en completo silencio al ver que Kagome se encontraba de pie, con los ojos desorbitados ante la idea de su amiga Ayumi, la cual estaba sonrojada por la situación embarazosa y el profesor se encaminaba hacia el pupitre de esta.

Señorita Higurashi... quisiera hacer el favor de abandonar este salón, prosigamos... **Baka Kagome, baka - **dándose unos pequeños golpes en su cabeza se reclino enla baranda del edificio** y todo por culpa de Ayumi y sus ideas de buscarme novio**, había aceptado la propuesta de ir a las citas a ciegas, con la esperanza que su amiga se cansase y la dejase en paz, pero ahora se le había metido la gran idea de buscar prospectos por Internet? Era una total locura!! – aunque pensándolo bien, no estaré mirando con quien converso y mucho menos sabrán si estoy nerviosa, solo por esta ocasión, Ayumi es genial.

Y hasta hoy te das cuenta Kagome? – sacando de sus ideas a la chica, vio que su amiga estaba junto a ella con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

Estabas..? Desde cuando? – Kagome estaba sorprendida que al estar concentrada en algo, podía fácilmente pasar un tifón y ni cuenta se daría.

Hace rato que termino la clase, te perdiste de la tarea que dejo el profesor, como si no tuviésemos mas cosas que hacer que un tonto trabajo de la Grecia Antigua – mirando la cara de desconcierto de Kagome, agrego – pero ahora vamos a aprovechar la hora del receso para ir a buscar a tu chico ideal. Entraron a la biblioteca de la facultad Y colándose en una de las filas de computadoras, Ayumi le ayudo a Kagome a ingresar a la pagina de citas, llenaron el formulario y al dar clic... la pagina tardo en cargar. La idea cada vez mas le estaba gustando, si, talvez esta vez tenia una remota esperanza de que ese principe tan ansiado apareciera. Los segundos pasaban y no aparecian los resultados, no... deberia de dejarse llevar por los sueños y ese principe para ella no existía y su destino era estar... sola.

Ves? Hasta en esto tengo mala suerte, la pagina sé esta tardando al no encontrar a NADIE para... -gimoteando –... mi. Momento en el que una lista de nombres apareció en la pantalla

Kagome... mira – indico Ayumi y la chica de ojos color chocolate observó que a pesar de creer que no era cierto lo que sus ojos veían, una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro, iluminándolo. – entonces.. Con quien comenzaras?

Comenzar? – mirando con detenimiento los nombres de la lista – puede ser cualquiera, no?

Por supuesto que no, mira, déjate llevar por el nombre más original o el que más te guste

Pues, entonces – sus ojos se agrandaron al encontrar un nombre muy singular - será este – dio un clic y al instante un espacio de chateo le indicó que cierto susodicho estaba conectado en ese mismo momento - ¡¡¡POR KAMI!!! Esta en línea, ¿qué hago?¿Qué hago?

Dile hola por lo menos, así sabrá que quieres conversar con él. exhalando el aire suficiente para darse valor inicio la conversación

MikoChan+ - Hola! (Enviar) En esos momentos, en otra parte de Japón, una pantallita color azul se apareció frente al documento que estaba leyendo el destinatario misterioso (Creo que muchs darán de quien se trata al leer el seudónimo del Chateo XDD), sus ojos se iluminaron un poco al no comprender de que rayos se trataba y dio clic en "ver mensaje", otra ventana mas grande apareció, revelando un mensaje: "Datingmail le informa que ha recibido el siguiente mensaje de+MikoChan+ - Hola! vaya esto si que es rápido fue lo único que cruzo por su mente.

HanyouKun+ -Hola! ¿Cómo estas?

¡ ¡ ¡Me contesto!!! Si, si, me contes... – momento en que busco a Ayumi, la cual había desaparecido, dejándole una nota pegada en el bolso " te dejare sola para que estés mas a gusto, pero eso no significa que no me contaras luego. Ayumi PD el trabajo es en parejas..." – bueno... ummm... ya estoy dentro, debo seguir +MikoChan+ - bn... en lo que cabe, de donde eres?

HanyouKun+ - de Japón? Y tu? Si se puede saber - ¿si se puede saber? Pero que tontería había dicho, pidiendo consentimiento a alguien a quien jamás había visto... esto del chateo era un poco extraño

MikoChan+ - tbm... no sé tu, pero me siento un poco extraña con esto de estar escribiéndome con alguien que no conozco; sin ofender, claro está

HanyouKun+ - sabes, lo mismo pienso yo y eso es raro...

MikoChan+ - raro? Por que?

HanyouKun+ - porque en la era tecnológica en que vivimos, todos se comunican de esta manera, no lo crees?

MikoChan+ - jajaja es verdad, pero creo que yo aun sigo chapada a la antigua

HanyouKun+ -chapada a la antigua?, Pero cuantos años tienes? oO – esto le estaba asustando, era de saber común que muchas personas mentían sobre su edad y si estaba conversando con una anciana? Iba a cerrar la conversación cuando le llegó la contestación

MikoChan+ - pero que rayos estas pensando... puedo tratarte de tu, verdad? Apenas inicio mis estudios en la universidad... tengo 20 ñ///ñ

MikoChan+ - ahora te toca decir tu edad y que haces 

HanyouKun+ - pero que chica tan atrevida... esta bn, creo que hace 5 años pase por los 20 y ahora trabajo en una empresa

MikoChan+ - bn... acabo de ver mi reloj y pues… tengo que ir a clase, fue un gusto conocerte HanyouKun, aunque luego tendrás que explicar él por que de ese nombre.

HanyouKun+ - como quieras, y tbm fue un gusto conocer a alguien que le teme a esto del Internet - . Cerro definitivamente la conversación, después de todo no era el único en el planeta con las ideas tradicionalistas; sería muy interesante seguir las conversaciones con MikoChan.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas podían dar, olvidaba que tenían clases en las aulas del 7to piso y ella se encontraba en el sótano del edificio; Llegando justo en el momento en que el profesor entraba, tomo asiento junto con Ayumi. Casi no presto atención a la clase, pues por medio de papelito contó a su amiga la conversación con el extraño HanyouKun.

Eso de que le asustaba estar conversando con una desconocida, es un punto a su favor, no lo crees?

lo único que me dice es que tal vez encuentre a un amigo en él

Kagome, nos seas tan anticuada, amigo... se suponía que buscas P-A-R-E-J-A, no un amigo

Pero por algo se inicia, no?

Esa es la actitud Kag! Tú siempre de romántica...

Oye!!! Que tu seas mas liberal, no hace que todas lo seamos

Calma, gomen na sai

Disculpa aceptada y por cierto... de que habla el profesor?

Ni idea pero el trabajo de historia es para mañana...

MAÑANA!!!

Hai! Vamos a mi casa para hacerlo y luego te puedo ir a dejar a la tuya.

Por mas que trataba de concentrarse, no podía dejar de pensar en la chica que acababa de conocer, bueno si a eso le llamamos conocer; la cosa era que a partir de la pagina 23 del documento que leía en su ordenador, no conseguía pasar del 2do párrafo y sin contar que lo tenia que terminar para esa misma noche si quería que la presentación del día siguiente saliese como todos querían.

Inuyasha, en que piensas tanto? – era su amigo Miroku el que lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento y que lo observaba algo preocupado – crees pasar de esa pagina por favor, creo que hasta ya me aprendí de memoria lo que dice

Feh!, no es de tu incumbencia – volviendo a posar su mirada en el ordenador, dando por sentado a Miroku que no lo molestara mas

Pero parte de la tarde te la pasaste escribiendo... y yo que sepa lo único que tendrías que estar haciendo es leer eso – señalando el monitor – o me equivoco. Él sabia que Inuyasha ocultaba algo y como su mejor amigo, no podía quedarse con la duda – incluyendo una musiquita que se me hizo particular, ¿ya iniciaste tu conversación por internet?. A ver, dímelo, mira que yo te di la idea

Eres persistente, verdad? – movió su cabeza en sentido desaprobatorio – si, pero fue solo una pequeña conversación, nada más; aunque te diré que la chica que me contacto es bastante agradable

Y es bonita? – el que su amigo se hubiese entusiasmado tan rápido con una de sus ideas era por que realmente le gustaba

Pues... no lo sé

y no es lo importante por ahora, dije lo de agradable por que tenemos ideas en común, sabes... – volviendo a ver a Miroku – talvez encuentre a una buena amiga.

¿Amiga?, Inuyasha, te di la dirección y como ingresar tus datos, pero para que buscaras pareja no una amiga; hay cosas que no cambias, eh?

El que tengas una lista sin fin de mujeres y que yo sea tu amigo, no me hace uno como tu; Ahora que ya despeje tus dudas... terminare de leer el documento para mañana.

Para cuando termino de leer los estados de cuenta y los balances de la empresa ya la noche caía en la ciudad, así que no le quedo mas que ir al estacionamiento, tomar su auto y salir al ajetreado congestionamiento de Tokio, el cual le tomaría unos 45 minutos para que llegase a su departamento, pero cual iba a ser el colmo, que al cruzar la calle principal se topo con un choque en plena bocacalle y mientras no llegara una grúa o la policía; esperaría como los demás.

listo!!! Terminamos – concluyo Ayumi en un tono cansado y no era para mas, casi 4 horas sentada frente al ordenador era una tortura y más si este tiempo invertido era gastado en trabajos y no en las salas de conversación que tan adictivos eran para ella

si!!! Ahora tengo que irme a casa – dijo Kagome – mi mama estará esperándome para la cena y dada la hora... – mirando el reloj del cuarto de su amiga -... no la haré esperar más.

Vamos Kag! Solo aviso a mis padres y te voy a dejar

Esta bien, ya quisiera yo un auto, por que eso de salir aprisa de casa cada mañana... me tiene agotada.

Dadas las circunstancias, ellas también se toparon con el congestionamiento en la calle, así que Ayumi tomo una de esas que no son muy transitadas por ser las vías más largas para llegar al norte de la ciudad, pero por el momento eran los mejores escapes al bullicio que se formaba a cada momento.

Ayumi... soy yo o ese carro nos esta siguiendo – pregunto una temerosa Kagome, que desde hacia unos momentos veía de reojo por el retrovisor y se percato que un auto deportivo color plateado iba muy de cerca.

Además de romántica, eres paranoica, recuerda que la ciudad a esta hora es un completo caos y muchos conductores listos como yo, deciden usar estas calles para llegar a sus casas. Con la respuesta dada, Kagome se recostó en su asiento, pero de vez en cuando veía hacia atrás. Pasadas unas calles, el carril único se ensanchaba en tres y fue en el momento en que llegaron a la esquina en espera del cambio del semáforo cuando sintió una mirada puesta en ella; así que miro hacia la ventana de su lado y sus ojos color chocolate se toparon con una cálida mirada ambarina, la cual pertenecía a un hombre muy apuesto que llevaba una camisa color blanca y corbata azul marino, el cabello largo color negro; sin percatarse que se había quedado viéndolo como una tonta, el chico la saludo y arrancando su auto se alejo de ahí. Entonces se fijo en un detalle muy significativo: _la calle estaba completamente sola, y ese conductor iba en el auto plateado que antes las seguía._ – Muy guapo ese conductor, no lo crees?

Aaah, si – saliendo de su mutismo – especialmente sus ojos, no los viste?

Pero miren nada mas... la que se dice inexperta en hombres y no, no vi sus ojos, de que color eran?

Ambarinos...

Continuará...

Que les pareció? Espero que sea de su agrado, pues soy nueva en este foro y pues si quieren dejar sus quejas, comentarios o tomatazos... los recibiré de mil amores. Si hay cosas que no entiendan... comprendan, soy una pollita recién salida de su cascaron.

Algo obvio el sobrenombre, no? Pero lo importante de esta historia no es el hecho de que ustedes conozcan a los amigos electrónicos, sino las situaciones que se den para que ellos se conozcan en persona después de tanto parloteo electrónico.

Apenas inicio este fic, así que si quieren ayudarme a continuarlo, solo escriban a con sus sugerencias o simplemente dejen sus comentarios.

Besos de antemano -

AgathaChan


	2. No puedo Sacarte de mi Mente

Aquí les dejo el capitulo siguiente, espero que les guste. Gracias a todos los que leen... especialmente a las que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario.

**Cap. 2 "no puedo sacarte de mi mente"**

Autora: AgathaChan 

"Ojos... ambarinos" pero en que diantres estoy pensando, se reprochaba una Kagome que no terminaba sus tareas por culpa de esa mirada poco común. Había pasado una semana de ese encuentro fugaz en la parada del semáforo y por extraño que fuese, esos ojos no la habían dejado dormir, cada vez que los recordaba, una sensación extraña se apoderaba de ella hasta el punto de perder el aliento por segundos.

-¿hermana? – era Souta, el cual la observaba desde el umbral de la habitación – mama ya preparo la cena, ¿vas a bajar?

¿Souta? Tan tarde es... – dejo los libros que vanamente ocupaban toda la extensión de su escritorio, luego de la cena se ocuparía del trabajo que apenas había iniciado horas mas antes. Su madre se percato desde el primer día del mutismo de su hija y pensando que era por tanto estudio, se dedico a preparle su comida favorita y aun así ella ni por aludida se daba – eran como fuego... esa mirada estaba llena de fuego

¿Pasa algo hija? Desde días estas como ida, ¿te preocupa algo?

Si Kagome, desde que saliste de la escuela, no te había visto así

Será que mi hermanita esta enamorada? – ahí estaba, Souta y sus preguntas disfrazadas como inocentes eran dardos certeros para la mayor de los Higurashi

NOOOOOOOO!!! Como se te ocurren esas cosas, simplemente tengo muchos trabajos por entregar y la próxima semana tengo exámenes.

Entonces vete a estudiar y yo me encargare de lavar los platos. A veces su madre la sacaba de los apuros, subió rápidamente las escaleras y no paro hasta que se sentó en su silla y en el momento en que iba a escribir el ensayo de: "la cultura greco-romana y su influencia en el mundo occidental" su celular sonó; era un mensaje de Ayumi: " _se me olvidaba preguntarte, ¿ ya te conectaste a Datingmail? Recuerda que si no sigues en contacto, otra te puede quitar a tu "amigo" llega mañana temprano y te ayudare con el ensayo"_

A veces creo que tengo una amiga que no merezco – sacudió su cabeza y encendió el ordenador y espero a que cargara todos los programas – veamos, donde deje la dirección de la pagina... aah, aquí esta – la digito, espero e introdujo tanto su correo como contraseña y cual sería su sorpresa que en su bandeja de entrada se veían 3 mensajes de HanyouKun – pero miren nada mas, y yo que creía que esto no funcionaría – situando el puntero del mouse sobre el primer mensaje, cuando un mensaje instantáneo se interpuso

+HanyouKun+ - apareciste!!! Creí que te había asustado

+MikoChan+ - no, no me asustaste, simplemente no he tenido tiempo para conectarme

+HanyouKun+ - la universidad te es pesada? Y por cierto, aun no se que es lo que estudias

+MikoChan+ - estudio Antropología y el problema es que con tanto ensayo e investigaciones me tienen -

+HanyouKun+ - jajaja, y porque escogiste esa carrera?

+MikoChan+ - mi abuelo me contaba historias de toda clase, incluyendo las que su mente creaba, así nació mi deseo por la carrera

+ HanyouKun+ - por lo menos tu estas estudiando algo que te gusta, por mi lado, fui obligado por mi padre a la carrera de Finanzas

+MikoChan+ - es decir que comes, duermes y sueñas con números?

+HanyouKun+ - tendría que, pero no lo hago – cada vez mis ganas por conocerte aumentan, al igual que a la chica de ojos chocolate que vi el otro día. Por gracioso que sea la situación, Inuyasha pensaba por ratos en la mirada risueña que capto en uno de esos días en que el tedio y la rutina eran dueños de la vida; sin olvidar que ese mismo día había iniciado esa extraña amistad con MikoChan. Por un momento pensó que la chica del auto era Kikyo, pero al verla a los ojos, noto lo que las diferenciaba: por un lado, su ex tenia una cara angelical, sí, pero la mirada fría e inexpresiva y en cambio "la chica del semáforo" irradiaba serenidad y una alegría inmensa. No, no había motivos para pensar en esa traicionera y muchos menos invocar esos ojos chocolateados cada vez que pensaba en su "amiga" del Internet.

Reconocí tu mirada

En otra semejante

Aun si estuvieras aquí

Te sentiría distante...

+MikoChan+ - te puedo hacer una pregunta?

+HanyouKun+ - hazla, con confianza, somos amigos, no?; así que pregunta lo que quieras

"_Confianza" "amistad" "amor?" , en que piensas tanto Kagome, no te puedes enamorar así por así y más si no lo conoces +MikoChan+ - por que iniciaste esto de las citas, se que es mas q obvio; pero..._

_+MikoChan+ -... quisiera saber que es esto para ti_

_+HanyouKun+ - te sientes raro, al hacerlo y a la vez intrigado de lo que pasara; básicamente esta idea fue de un amigo mío, al verme que no conseguía una novia estable_

_+MikoChan+ - eso mismo pasa conmigo, tenia miedo a que después de la primera vez, ya no quisiese continuar con esto_; y lo de la idea fue de mi mejor amiga, la cual hasta citas a ciegas me preparaba

_+HanyouKun+ _- ¿citas a ciegas?, Eso nunca se le ocurrió a mi amigo y eso que es un típico casanova del mundo moderno, ahora dime, como son esas citas?

_+ MikoChan+ _- Frustrantes, todos con los que citaban, querían lo mismo, un beso, la cena y una cama; como si los sentimientos no valen

_+HanyouKun+ _- ya veo, el mundo cada vez esta mas de cabeza, que opinas? A mí me ocurrió algo simular; solo que ellas buscaban mi (nooo, espera Inuyasha, no puedes comentar ese detallito, mejor invento algo) dinero, al que no tenía (se ve mejor así) se iban; Deberíamos crear un mundo para los interesados, que te parece?

_+MikoChan+ _- jajaja, me parece bn, pero tanto tu amigo como la mía estarían encabezando la lista \(o)/ no lo crees?

_+HanyouKun+ _- definitivamente que si, lo malo sería que tendríamos que buscar a unos nuevos para reemplazarlos y para encontrar otro como el mío... estaría difícil

_+ MikoChan+ _- creo que en lugar de que estuviéramos coqueteándonos mutuamente como lo creerían los otros, parecemos dos simples amigos. Ahí estaba, le dejaría claro que no quería mas que una amistad; su príncipe sería de carne y hueso y no un desconocido que apenas entraba a su vida.

_+HanyouKun+ _- muy cierto, al principio pensé que esto sería diferente, pero estoy más tranquilo al saber que pensamos en lo mismo de ser solo amigos. Era nuevo en esto, pero no tonto y rápidamente vio el doble sentido de la frase "dos simples amigos", sin embargo esa chica tenia algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo y el ser su amigo no le bastaba, ¿por qué? Aun no lo sabia o su mente no quería reconocer lo que el corazón le decía a gritos.

_+MikoChan+ _- es gracioso que para mis tareas no me dan ánimos de nada, pero el estar escribiéndote me gusta. Antes de iniciar esta conversación, el ensayo se quedo a medio hacer

_+HanyouKun+ _- es decir que me estas usando para no hacer tus obligaciones... eso esta mal, de que es tu ensayo?

_+MikoChan+ _- de la influencia de la cultura Greco-romana en la cultura occidental

_+HanyouKun+ _- te puedo ayudar, viaje a Grecia el verano pasado y eso incluía unas visitas forzosas a los lugares y museos más importantes

_+MikoChan+ _- Wow!!! En serio? Como es?

_+HanyouKun+ _- primero terminas el ensayo y luego te cuento. Así que parte de la noche se la llevo Inuyasha en explicarle como esas culturas sin partir de una civilización previa, fueron capaces de hacer tanto y que por mas paradójico que fuese, todos esos conocimientos aun eran muy usados en la actualidad, Kagome estaba asombrada de las explicaciones de HanyouKun y cuando menos lo esperaba...

_+MikoChan+ _- creo que hasta me pase de las paginas que me dejaron... eres de gran ayuda, eh?

_+HanyouKun+ _- eso te hará ver que si te importa el trabajo, pero ahora dime: ¿Cómo es que te cuesta eso?

_+MikoChan+ _- veras, me enferme y falte la semana entera, mi amiga me ha traído los apuntes y las tareas, pero como sabrás, no es lo mismo. ( No le diré que he estado pensando en él y de los ojos ambarinos de la otra noche y que por eso no presto atención en clases).

_+HanyouKun+ _- pero por lo visto, no ha sido tan grave. Ahora te dejo descansar, y espero que la próxima vez que nos contactemos, no sea hasta la otra semana.

_+MikoChan+ _- despreocúpate, el martes estaré de vuelta. A la misma hora esta bn?

_+HanyouKun+ _- claro, estaré esperándote.

(Fin de la conversación)

Estará esperándome? – un leve sonrojo subió a sus mejillas al leer el ultimo mensaje, llevo sus manos a su pecho para percatarse que su corazón latía a mil por hora - ¿qué me esta pasando?

Desde esa segunda platica, su mente se quedo más intranquila, por un lado su amigo cibernético y por el otro el chico que las seguía y el poseedor de esa mirada tan hermosa, ¿hermosa?, Baka, Kagome, Baka y la espera del martes sé volvía más tortuosa a cada instante. Por que rayos se despidió con un "_estaré esperándote"_ si lo que quería era que no lo olvidase, ya lo había logrado.

Señor Taisho? – la joven secretaria movía su mano frente a la mirada perdida de su jefe, el cual por una extraña razón, no se había movido del mismo lugar desde que llego – ya es la hora del almuerzo, quiere que le pida algo Señor?

Disculpa, decías?

Le estaba diciendo que ya es la hora del almuerzo y si quería que le pidiera algo para comer aquí

Ha vuelto Miroku?

No señor, creo que esta en el cuarto de revelado, quiere que le llame?

No, así esta bien, no pidas nada y cancela mis citas para hoy

Como diga señor, pero no olvide la junta de comité de mañana – su jefe se estaba comportando muy extraño, ya casi no le gritaba como antes y eso era un alivio para su alma.

Como olvidarlo, vendrá Sesshomaru y estaría contento si vengo tarde o las cosas salen mal, así que quiero las carpetas mas que excelentes, entiendes?

Claro señor, hasta mañana

Por que le había dicho "_estaré esperándote" _ sonaba todo lo contrario a lo que habían pactado: ser solo y únicamente amigos, ahora no lo iba a negar, esperaba con ansias que fuera mañana y volver a ver "las palabras" de Miko... ¿eso significaba sacerdotisa, no? Sería la primer pregunta que le formularia y luego como le fue con su ensayo y con sus clases, pero sería mejor hacer una lista para no olvidar las preguntas. MOMENTO. Desde cuando tenia que elaborar una lista y que demonios le pasaba con esa chica que no la podía sacar de la cabeza. Todo esto era por culpa de Miroku y sus fabulosas ideas de conocer mujeres por internet, pero tomando en cuenta que a pesar de temer lo peor, su nueva amiga pasaba por las mimas circunstancias que él. Llego a su destino, parqueo su auto en el estacionamiento y salió a dar un paseo, tal vez así despejaba su mente para tenerla lo más fría posible y poder aguantar las tempestades que creaba su hermano mayor cada vez que se llegaba un cierre de temporada y los balances tendrían que ser evaluados por Sesshomaru, suspiro, Como desearía que su padre tomase de nuevo la presidencia de la editorial y lo dejase en paz de una vez por todas y así hacer lo que él consideraba que era su destino y por lo que envidiaba a su amigo...

Dicen sea estúpido

Regalarse a otro árbol y

Entre cien hojas acostarse

Ya no sabes si seguir

O contentarte...

Veamos, la próxima estación para llegar a la biblioteca del centro esta en... – mirando un mapa del metro, Kagome y Ayumi tenían que investigar sobre las excavaciones llevadas a cabo en el valle de los muertos (Cultura egipcia) y los susodichos libros, solo estaban en esa biblioteca.

¿Por qué no quisiste que trajera el auto? – protesto Ayumi, desde que se habían graduado, sus padres le dieron el auto para que ya no anduviera a pie o en el metro

Porque quería recordar viejos tiempos, ya casi no viajo en metro y se me antojo, mira- señalando un punto azul en el mapa - el tren que parte a las 3 en el anden 432 nos deja a dos calles de la biblioteca y si no nos apresuramos, lo perderemos. Así que fueron a comprar los boletos y mientras esperaban que el tren llegase, Ayumi reparo en el escaparate de una dulcería que estaba cerca

Mira!!! Espérame, solo compro unos dulces y vuelvo, si?

Como quieras, pero apresúrate, faltan 10 minutos para las tres.

Hai! – a pesar de proclamarse una chica del mundo tecnológico, su mayor debilidad eran los dulces, simplemente no escapaban las oportunidades para tener siempre buenas reservas de estos en su alcoba o en su mochila; esto lo sabia perfectamente Kagome, así que solo meneo su cabeza al saber que todos tenemos a nuestro niño interno, por mas que creamos que somos mayores y maduros.

A veces creo que... – simplemente no pudo terminar la frase al percatarse que un sujeto la observaba de lo mas contento al otro lado del anden, impactándola en el momento en que vio sus ojos: Dorados -... pero, si es él, ¿ por qué me mirara así? – no comprendía como un extraño estuviese tan feliz solo por verla, aunque trataba de disimular un poco de calma, su respiración le decía todo lo contrario, al igual que el ritmo anormal de su corazón – Ayumi, sal ya- buscó con la mirada a su amiga, la cual estaba pagando los dulces – por que te tardaste tanto

Discúlpame, pero no me decidía por cuales comprar, así que compre un poco de todo.

Creo que exageraste un poco – el altavoz indico que en pocos segundo su tren llegaría – vamos, seamos de las primeras o nos tocara ir paradas. Así lo hicieron y en el instante en que se sentaban, Ayumi señaló un punto en el que Kagome se sobresalto: era Inuyasha, el cual la saludaba a ella como un niño chiquito en el tiovivo; ante esto, Kagome sonrió por el rato alegre que el desconocido le había dado

Eres mariposa hermosísima

Sonríes mirando todo

Quizás nunca nadie te observara

Pero hasta ahora cuenta menos

Mucho menos...

¿Quién era? – pregunto una Ayumi que no salía del asombro de que su amiga conociese a alguien tan apuesto – no vayas a mentir

era el chico de la noche anterior, cuando me fuiste a dejar a casa por el atajo

Pero si era de noche, ¿cómo lo reconociste?

Por sus ojos, son... – buscaba la palabra más certera para que su amiga no lo malinterpretase -... únicos

A mi se me hace que te gusto desde la primera vez, solo si te llama la atención alguien, le miras mas que la ropa o en que anda, a ver, dime: ¿se te hace guapo? (que pregunta más tonta, si a mí me pasara algo así, creo que dejo botada la tarea para irlo a saludar XD)

Para ser sincera, pues sí; aunque ni sepa quien es.

Mientras que al otro lado de la hoja, digo, con nuestro adorado y guapo Inuyasha...

Wow! Cuando necesitaba animarme un poco, aparece de nuevo mi chica del semáforo, esto es tremendamente extraño; aunque no esperaba que me saludase y mucho menos que me sonriera, vamos Inuyasha, que te pasa, te alegras como que si nunca alguien te hubiese sonreído antes y menos si fue una chica, solo que... nunca una sonrisa estaba tan llena de felicidad, es como si una luz saliese de ella y opacara a todo lo demás. Pero que cosas digo, primero pienso en alguien a quien no le he visto el rostro y la cual no me deja ni trabajar y ahora soy cursi ante una chica que al parecer no le soy indiferente, pero que no conozco...

Aunque esto si lo puedo cambiar; que habría de malo con conocer a tan linda mujercita como ella, veamos si su tren es el que acaba de partir y si se dirige al centro... las puedo alcanzar si pido un taxi

Continuará...

_**Por su apoyo a mi fic y con la esperanza que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo o si no... me cuentan luego. Además de agradecer infinitamente a mis lectores anónimos (sí aun no se han registrado... háganlo y de paso me dejan un comentario) **_

_**Se despide hasta la próxima semana... XDDD**_

**- - AgathaChan - - (el cambio de nombre se debe a que no se podía colocar el el mi nick) as que Agatha Miller es lo mismo... y en los siguientes capis colocare este nick. **


	3. Encuentro y Situaciones Dolorosas

Hoooolaaa!!!

Cómo han estado???

Les quitaré las ganas que tienen de leer mi fic...

Aquí les dejo el capítulo tres, le advierto... es algo triste, no me vayan a tratar de matar (XX), pero la historia lo amerita. Después se darán cuenta del porque. Disfrútenlo. - !

Capítulo 3: "Encuentro y Situaciones Dolorosas"

- Kagome... soy yo o ya nos pasamos la parada del tren?

- Ah? – con lo lindo que estaba soñando y Ayumi la sacaba de sus sueños – déjame ver... – miro los letreros de la estación en que estaban – QUEEEE!!! – era mas que obvio que por pensar en el chico de la mirada dorada, se habían pasado dos estaciones – Ayumi, bajemos aquí ya veré como regresamos al centro.

- Ahora, en que estabas pensado que ni cuenta te diste que nos pasamos la parada? – ya en ese momento se encaminaban al mapa de la estación en busca de una ruta para regresar.

- En el chico que nos encontramos antes, hoy que lo vi de día, se me hizo como si ya lo conociera, jajaja, no me hagas caso, creo que últimamente ando en las nubes mas de lo debido. Que tan cerca estaban sus palabras de la realidad, su corazón ya lo decía y la mente trataba de bloquear dicha información, por encontrarla muy improbable. Se esperaron casi 15 minutos mas para abordar el tren que por fin las llevase al centro. Al llegar, se dirigieron directamente a la biblioteca.

- Un día de estos retirare materias, cada vez los libros van aumentando en sus hojas y los profesores piden mas y más trabajos, tu que opinas – hojeaba el libro y miraba atentamente a su amiga

- No digas esas cosas, es la cuarta vez que dices eso y nunca lo has hecho; además la historia de los egipcios es realmente fascinante, al igual que toda la historia universal; eso lo debiste pensar antes de entrar a la universidad – esto si valía la pena desvelarse, el conocer mas a fondo de los egipcios y su cultura, la cual estaba llena de magia, idolatrías y datos matemáticos como científicos; era algo que debía tomarse muy en serio.

- Eso lo dices por la A que obtuviste en el ensayo y de la cual aun no me dices de donde te salió tanta inspiración para que el profesor Kumiko te diese esa nota. Hasta ese momento recordó que al día siguiente era su otra "cita" con HanyouKun, vaya que ayuda más oportuna le ofreció su amigo para terminar el ensayo, tendría que agradecerle y mucho ya que prácticamente le había salvado de dejar la materia, por que una cosa era hacer los trabajos y otra muy diferente las calificaciones rigorista que siempre su profesor les daba.

- Creo que fue suerte la nota, no le tomes tanta importancia. De esa manera la conversación fue sustituida por los apuntes que cada una tomaba de la bibliografía y de los datos importantes – se te antoja ser enterrada con todas tus pertenencias y tus sirvientes?

- Si hubiese vivido en ese tiempo... tal vez si y más con la esperanza de volver a vivir en el otro mundo.

- Aquí dice que la mayoría de las tumbas ya habían sido saqueadas antes de que los exploradores y arqueólogos llegaran ahí.

- Si, pero escucha esto: "La última tumba descubierta, aparecida en 1922, fue la del faraón Tut Anj Amón (c. 1334-1325 a.C.), que se había salvado del saqueo completo. Aunque fue robada dos veces, la tumba todavía contenía más de 5.000 artículos enterrados con el joven rey", demasiado oro para mis gustos.

- Entonces esta es la respuesta a la pregunta 21, verdad?, Ahora nos faltan 9 para terminar, así que sigamos. Terminaron su trabajo casi a las 6, Ayumi le entrego los apuntes completos a Kagome y esa noche digitaría el informe con las preguntas y las respectivas conclusiones.

Ya tendrían que haber bajado, pero no las veo en ningún lugar, me habré equivocado de tren? Casi 20 minutos parado en la misma posición en espera de su chica misteriosa y ni rato de ella, si a eso se le llamaba "despejar la mente", no había funcionado y todo por ir en busca de la cafetería que se encontraba en el subterráneo para disfrutar de un rato bohemio y un buen café; pero no, tenia que aparecer esa vieja costumbre de ver a su alrededor para venir a toparse con la mirada asustada en un primer momento de ella para luego recibir la mejor sonrisa que había visto en su vida, después de la de su madre. – bueno, vamos a buscar ese café que tanto me hace falta. Entro a una de las cafeterías y mientras le tomaban su orden, una mano se poso sobre su hombro.

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- un escalofrió corrió por su espalda, conocía perfectamente a la dueña de esa voz - si es mi Inuyasha, como has estado cariño?

- Y tu que quieres ahora? - su tarde se había arruinado por completo, frente a él se encontraba la ultima persona que quería ver: Kikyo, la cual vestía una falda y chaqueta color rojo y una blusa blanca con un escote muy pronunciado que dejaba ver mas de lo debido ( . como la odio a la pu... oops! Me emocione, ji! Continuemos -)

- Solo quería saludar a un viejo amigo, no me digas que aun sigues enojado conmigo por como termínanos? ; por que si es así – tomo una de las silla, la coloco muy cerca y posando sus manos sobre el pecho de él prosiguió – lo podemos remediar.

- Y tu dijiste, este tonto ya cayo; me vasto con una vez para saber el tipo de alimaña que eres – apartándose de ella se levanto y cancelo el frapuchino ante la mirada embobada de la cajera que creía estar en el cielo mirando a un ángel – nunca te me vuelvas a acercar, entendido? – la campanilla sonó mas de la cuenta por el portazo que Inuyasha propino a la puerta. Que razón tenían en decir que nada es perfecto en esta vida, después de ver a su desconocida y que ella le alegrara la vida con una sola y única sonrisa; era pagado con la mirada fría y calculadora de Kikyo.

- Esta me la pagaras, luego no te quejes de las consecuencias de tus actos, querido mío – tomo un sorbo de su expresso, con las ganas que tenia de pasar un rato ameno y él técnicamente la rechazó – primero fue Bankotsu y miren donde termino...

- Inuyasha, amigo, donde estas? – era Miroku, el cual después de trabajar casi todo el día en el cuarto de revelados se dignaba en reparar que el ojidorados huyó en la tarde de la editorial - tu padre esta buscándote como loco

- Y ahora que paso? La junta es para mañana, se suponía que aun no llegaba.

- Creo que será mejor que regreses, él te explicara mejor. La comunicación se corto y al instante sintió una punzada en el pecho, como si le faltase el aire. Tomo de nuevo su auto y a toda velocidad regreso a la editorial en donde una fatídica noticia le esperaba.

- Que es lo que pasa... – su voz se corto al ver la angustia en el rostro del padre – dímelo de una vez, maldita sea! – en que momento lo tomo del cuello, no lo sabia, pero la voz fría de su hermano lo hizo soltarlo

- Sé lo dirás tu o yo?

- Hijo... tu madre murió en un accidente por la mañana – su mente no procesaba bien la información, solo las imágenes de los momentos compartidos con ella ocupaban la mente de él

- Es una broma, verdad? – zarandeando a su padre – dime que no es verdad... – unas gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y unas manos se posaron en sus hombros, era Miroku el cual trataba de darle todo el apoyo que su amigo necesitaba. Izayoi tomo la decisión de regresar un día antes a Japón para ver a su hijo Inuyasha y pasar tiempo con él, pero un accidente entre el aeropuerto y la editorial acortó ese encuentro; muriendo casi al instante. Esa era la noticia que cubriría Miroku por la mañana y sin percatarse de quien se trataba, tomo las fotografías y fue hasta que llego al cuarto de revelado que se fijo mas en la persona que pereció, busco a Inuyasha y al no encontrarlo localizo al dueño del plantel.

- No sabes cuanto lo lamento Inuyasha, no lo creí cuando el forense dio el veredicto

- ¿Dónde la tienen? – después de un largo silencio logro formular esa pregunta, sin antes ver los rostros de quienes lo rodeaban; su padre y Miroku denotaban la tristeza de la noticia, pero Sesshomaru se veía como si nada pasara, claro estaba que ella no era su madre y que su hermano jamás había exteriorizado emociones era otro punto que tomar para la tranquilidad que demostraba

- La están preparando para el funeral – respondió su padre y mirando a Miroku – quiero que se haga todo lo posible para que la noticia solo corra por nuestros periódicos, entendido?

- Si señor, me queda muy claro; si me disculpan me retiro. El servicio estuvo lleno de personas de todo nivel, ya que Izayoi siempre se había llevado bien con todas las personas que conocía. Inuyasha se mantenía al pie del ataúd, no comprendía como las personas bondadosas morían así y mientras... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que en la entrada se encontraba Kikyo, quitándose las gafas oscuras salió a grandes zancadas y al tenerla enfrente la agarro del brazo para sacarla de ahí

- QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ- estaba mas que furioso, esa mujer lo exasperaba y aun se dignaba a aparecer en ese momento para amargarle mas la vida.

- Estas muy tenso querido – se coloco frente a él, le masajeo los hombros, ante esto, Inuyasha se aparto rápidamente – yo solo vine a darte el pésame y a decirte que si necesitas que te consuelen – acercándose a su oído – ya sabes donde encontrarme – un beso frío y corto fue el que deposito sobre los labios de él – no sabes cuanto te he extrañado. Adiós.

Las cosas no caminaban como él quería, mañana se iba a efectuar la junta y era el momento en que tomaría el valor para decirle a su padre que iba a ceder el cargo de director ejecutivo de la editorial y estudiar lo que tanto soñaba: Periodismo; pero que tontería estaba pensando, mañana no habría junta ni nada de pleitos entre él y su hermano, porque serían sustituidos por el sepelio de su madre. Se retiro del servicio, sin antes avisar a su padre, el cual le recordó el lugar y hora del ultimo adiós y se dirigió a su auto, conduciendo lo más rápido que su jaguar plateado le permitió, tal vez así se fuese con su madre en ese momento.

Llegó a su departamento sin lograr su cometido, abrió la puerta y se condujo al mini bar; ya tenia tiempo de que no tomaba, así que talvez con unas copas lograse embriagarse, pues la perdida de su madre lo ameritaba como un principio fundamental para olvidar por una noche el giro drástico que su vida había dado.

Amaneció y él aun se encontraba sin conciliar el sueño. Aun no cuajaba la idea que su madre hubiese muerto y las copas no hicieron efecto en él (y eso que prácticamente se tomo las botellas completas de ron y vodka), su dolor era mayor a cualquier otra cosa.

Vio el reloj y se levanto, no quería llegar tarde al cementerio para darle el ultimo adiós a su madre; Cambiándose el traje desaliñado del día anterior por uno totalmente negro y para ocultar las ojeras y la resaca, uso unas gafas oscuras. Muchos ya se congregaban alrededor del ataúd de la Señora Taisho, al verlo su padre lo saludo y lo condujo al centro donde el sacerdote daba inicio al rito de despedida. Se había prometido no llorar por ella y menos frente a toda esa gente, así que se aguanto todo lo que pudo y la rosa blanca que llevaba en sus manos se lleno de unas gotas de sangre en el momento en que la apretó y se llevo un dedo a la boca para subsanar un poco el ardor. Su amigo Miroku llego a su lado y le dio un fuerte abrazo

– No sé que decirte en estos momentos que no hayas escuchado antes – fue el saludo que le dirigió

– Con que estés conmigo vale mas que cualquier cosa que hagas o digas Miroku, gracias por estar aquí.

El ataúd fue colocado dentro de la cripta familiar, sin antes que tanto padre como hijo la vieran por ultima vez e Inuyasha depositado su rosa, al salir vio con rencor a una Kikyo que por mas que la rechazase, estaba ahí y sin guardar ningún respeto por el mal momento, Pues llego con un vestido color crema de lo mas ajustado, el cual no le llegaba ni a media pierna con un gran escote y el cabello suelto; mas parecía que iba a una fiesta y no a un entierro. Mientras recibía los últimos pésames se fue alejando poco a poco del lugar y se dirigió de nuevo a su departamento.

Solo tiro su saco en un rincón de su habitación y se tiro en su cama, durmiéndose al instante, consiguiendo únicamente tener repetidas pesadillas en donde su madre moría ante sus ojos. Se levanto de súbito y dirigiéndose al baño, se lavo la cara y se volvió a acostar pero esta vez se juro no volver a dormirse, por que solo la idea de que cada vez que se durmiera iba a soñar cosas feas de su madre... no era la mejor solución para recuperarse.

Ya llevaba dos o tres días en la misma condición me pasaría toda una vida así, quizás me muera poco a poco (NOOO, vamos chicas ayúdenme a rescatar a Inuyasha de esta Gran depre por perder a su mamita adorada), levantándose solo para tomar agua o comer algo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, no se iba a levantar a contestarlo, quería alejarse del mundo por unos días y dejo que la máquina contestadora tomara los mensajes.

Mensaje 1: "Inuyasha, contesta por favor, sé que estas ahí, la perdida de tu madre ha sido terrible, pero debes seguir viviendo; Hazlo por ella. Te iré a buscar por la tarde y tu padre llegara en cualquier momento y esta preocupado por que dejaste el sepelio sin avisar a nadie y pensó lo peor. Cuídate amigo" era su fiel amigo Miroku, el cual siempre lo había apoyado en todos los momentos importantes de su vida y esta no era la excepción. Ahora recordaba que después de ver a Kikyo en el sepelio no tuvo ganas de quedarse más.

Tal y como lo dijo en el mensaje; a las 9 de la mañana el timbre del departamento lo saco de su ensimismamiento

- Inuyasha, abre la puerta – la voz potente de su padre resonó en el pasillo y en sus oídos – tenemos que hablar, ábrela... por favor - ahora la voz sonó más tranquila, casi como una suplica. Busco la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba y se encamino para abrir la puerta y ahí estaba, su hijo menor con unas grandes ojeras que acentuaban el color de sus ojos, el cabello largo y oscuro; del cual su hijo se enorgullecía, se encontraba alborotado, la camisa desabotonada y el pantalón arrugado - ¡Gracias a Kami-Sama! Estas bien!! – lo abrazo efusivamente e Inuyasha no comprendía tanto cariño del padre; No era que nunca lo hubiese abrazado, pero esta vez lo hacia como sí de eso dependía su vida.

- ¿ Papá? – aun estando en los brazos protectores, sintió como su camisa se mojaba, era como si estuviese llorando ¿llorando?, Pero si nunca lo había visto así; jamás expresaba lo que sentía y eso lo había heredado su hermano – claro que estoy bien – mentira, sentía como si a cada minuto se le desgarraba una parte de su alma

- Eres lo único de ella que me queda... y no te quiero perder - Ahora comprendía él por que de esa actitud. Inu no Taisho amaba a Izayoi mas que a otra cosa y más cuando nació Inuyasha; no era que su antigua esposa no le importase, pero el hecho de que fueron literalmente forzados a casarse por intereses familiares y no por amor, cambiaba mucho las cosas. Esa era la poderosa razón del por que su padre había llegado: quería desahogar todo lo que en esos momentos sentía y quien mejor que el hijo que ambos procrearon. (Aaah... tierno, no?)

- Lo sé... – extendiéndole una taza de café -... además, ella querría que siguiéramos con nuestras vidas – ja!, Que ironía, eso lo había dicho Miroku en el mensaje que escucho y no tenía ni ganas de aplicarlo a su vida y ahora se lo decía a su padre, talvez él lo necesitaba mas en esos momentos – ella era tan vivaz y llena de vida, no le gustaría vernos así – esas ultimas palabras les cayeron como balde de agua fría a ambos, tendrían que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reponerse del todo.

- Tienes razón, pero... ¿y la editorial? Tendremos que hacer algo con respecto a ella, no la podemos dejar botada así por así

- Con respecto a eso... – ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a su padre, pero la imagen de su padre llorando por la perdida de su esposa le vino a la mete y no se vio capaz de abandonar el sueño que tantos años les costo a sus padres – yo puedo seguir al cargo de ella – ya estaba dicho, no sabia por cuanto tiempo tendría que cargar con la pesadilla de la dirección, pero lo haría por la memoria de su madre

- Estas seguro de lo que dices Inuyasha? – su voz aun sonaba débil pero la pregunta era de lo más directa – pues según tenía entendido, tu querías estudiar periodismo después de tu primer año al frente de la editorial, no es así? – una noche escucho la conversación que Izayoi e Inuyasha tuvieron en su estudio, dándose cuenta de los verdaderos gustos de su hijo y del consejo de su madre: complacer al padre por lo menos un año y luego irse a estudiar

- Eso era antes, además sin gustarme lo administrativo, lo hecho lo mejor que he podido y no me glorío de ser el mejor, pero no te podrás quejar de mi desempeño, aunque ahora si no te importa... quiero unas vacaciones para despejar la mente

- Claro, te entiendo, dejare a Sesshomaru a cargo mientras pasamos de esta

- Gracias padre...

Y... que les pareció?

Muy triste, lo sé, pero esta muerte esta justificada y tiene un culpable que luego develare en su momento.

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por leer y dejar sus comentarios, realmente me animan y me dan la fuerza para seguir.

Con lo de los capis seguidos... realmente no pude contener las ganas de colocar el capitulo hoy.

D ependiendo la opinión que le den a este capi, colocare el siguiente, hasta ayer se me ocurrió la idea de hacerlo triste y pues... esto fue lo que salió.

Hasta la Próxima

Agatha Miller


	4. Una Foto con ¿Sabor a Chocolate?

Capítulo 4: " Una foto con sabor a ¿chocolate?"

Autora : Agatha Miller

La tarde estaba mas que tranquila, los exámenes concluidos en su totalidad y un largo mes para descansar del estudio, ¿qué mas se puede pedir por ahora?

- Un novio para compartir esta vacación estaría bn – fue lo único que pudo responderse a sí misma, La vida no siempre es perfecta y si te atreves a arriesgar lo que tienes y lo que has logrado; Sería únicamente por ese amor que no te deja ni respirar y mucho menos pensar. Eso creía Kagome que era el amor, sin imaginarse que este puede ser de muchas facetas, colores y sabores; pero de lo único que no se podía cambiar era el hecho que en el momento en que lo vives, es como si el tiempo se detuviese y lo vives como si fuese lo ultimo que se hiciese. Además no tenía noticias de su amigo HanyouKun y eso que ya pasaban las 3 semanas de la ultima vez que conversaron. Algo mas podría pasar ya es su común y aburrida vida?

- Una bella dama como usted, en una tarde tan hermosa como esta, no debe andar sola – un muchacho de ojos azules la sacó de su mundo de sueños (Otra vez) – quisiera ser tan amable de regalarle una sonrisa a este humilde fotógrafo – momento en que le mostró su cámara profesional – solo será una toma.

- Claro que si, ¿cómo quiere que pose?

- Nada de poses, simplemente haga como si no estoy aquí, mire el cielo, los árboles o a esos niños; Yo tomare la fotografía sin que sé de cuenta. Así que Kagome dirigió su vista al grupo de niños que jugaban en los columpios y resbaladillas del parque, olvidando por completo que era observada por un lente que seguía los gestos de su cara y en el instante en que se vio a sí misma jugando en ese parque, su rostro demostró una amplia y sincera sonrisa, la cual fue perfectamente captada por el fotógrafo. – muchísimas gracias por la toma, es una de las mejores que he hecho, señorita...

- Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi – estrechando la mano del fotógrafo - y eso fue todo? No vi el flash de la cámara; Solo mire a los niños y me dice que ya tomo la foto... vaya, usted si que es rápido – con una leve inclinación, se despidió del fotógrafo. Debería de ser uno de esos estudiantes de Fotografía que buscan imágenes urbanas de personas y paisajes para sus trabajos... – ahora, veamos... ¿por qué estoy aquí? – lo pensó un rato y al recordarlo... - ¡El PAN, Mama me va a matar – ahora recordaba el porque estaba a esa hora en la calle, su madre la mando a comprar una hogaza de pan para la cena y ella lo olvido; Así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar a un alto peatonal vio que el semáforo cambiaba a rojo un auto que se le hizo familiar se paro en seco, que tipo de conductor que viaja a excesiva velocidad cuando ve que el semáforo cambiaría, pensó ella y al levantar su rostro vio por tercera vez al joven de los ojos ambarinos que en esta ocasión vestía mas casual y le brindaba una amplia sonrisa pero, como se las hacia para verla en esos encuentro casuales cruzo lo mas rápido, sabia que la estaba observando y no le gustaba. Entro en la panadería y mientras esperaba que le dieran la hogaza de pan, escucho el campanilleo de la puerta, miro de reojo y ahí estaba frente a ella, el joven de cabellos largos y oscuros como la noche, con una camisa celeste de mangas cortas y unos jeans ajustados de color negro, pero lo que la embobaba eran sus ojos, los cuales en esta ocasión no contrastaban con la sonrisa que ahora al verla mejor, le parecía falsa; dos grandes y profundas ojeras los rodeaban, como si no hubiese dormido en días.

- Aquí está su pan señorita – el despachador hizo lo que su mente no pudo antes: cortar el contacto visual.

- Aah, si, gracias, aquí esta el dinero – agarro el pan y al esquivar al muchacho que la atormentaba en sus sueños, lo miró de reojo y llegó a la puerta sin antes decir – quédese con el cambio

- Creo que la señorita huye de usted, no lo cree así señor?- comento el panadero que miraba atentamente a Inuyasha

- Pues eso es lo que parece – levantando una de sus cejas y marcando una sonrisa picara – es como si yo fuese el gato y ella el ratón. 

Llevaba días sin dormir ni comer, pero fue hasta el momento en que la vio de nuevo, que su estómago rugió de nuevo, como si las fuerzas de vivir antes perdida, eran ahora revividas por esa muchacha escurridiza. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, haría lo imposible por conocerla, ya sabia el porque de seguir viviendo y esta vez, no la dejaría escapar.

Otra vez lo vi, pero se veía tan triste y su mirada tan apagada le dieron ganas de abrazarlo para que el brillo con el que ella siempre soñaba, volviera a su rostro; sería que se estaba enamorando de él? Siempre que le veía era como si el mundo se detuviese y solo ellos se quedaban en un mundo muy aparte del que vivían y por otra parte se veía que no era como los otros hombres

- Por fin apareces Kagome – era Souta que la esperaba en las gradas del templo – mamá estaba preocupada y yo me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿dónde estabas?

- Llegue al parque y se me olvido que tenia que hacer, pero ya estoy de regreso – le dio el pan – si quieres cómetelo, ya que dices que tienes mucha hambre!!!

- De mal genio hermanita??? Por fin regresaste a ser tu!!! – abrazándola y dejando a la muchacha muy confundida.

Entraron a la casa y al verla su madre solo se dedico a servir la cena, ya sabía que su hija se despistaba en ocasiones y que tarde o temprano regresaba con los mandados. La cena fue de lo más amena, ahora que había concluido son un semestre de estudios se sentía mas liberada y tal vez por eso se rió hasta decir ya no de los chistes e historias inventadas de su abuelo.

- hoy lavare los platos mama

- y eso que estas tan atenta hermana?

- Simple, tengo meses que no ayudo a mama en casa, eso es todo. Con esto dejo concluido su discurso; pero lo que en realidad quería era hacer algo para alejarse del ordenador ese HanyouKun que se pensaba, tengo semanas tratando de contactarlo y nada, si tan solo hubiese dejado un correo o algo para decirme que me dejaría pendiente con la conversación cuantas cosas pasaban por la mente de Kagome y ninguna se acercaba a la causa real del alejamiento de su amigo. Termino de fregar los platos, los seco y los guardó en los estantes correspondientes. – saldré a tomar un poco de aire fresco – aviso mientras cerraba la puerta – la noche esta bonita y me relajare un poco.

La noche estaba mas que perfecta, la luna iluminaba con su totalidad el cielo y las estrellas quedaban opacadas ante ella. Al día siguiente tendría que ordenar su habitación que estaba hecha un desastre y luego se tomaría lo que restara para leer los libros que su Prima Sango le había mandado y que en dos semanas la iría a visitar.

Realmente sería un día muy pesado para ella y esto le daría el menor tiempo para pensar en su actual encrucijada. Por que una cosa era enamorarse de alguien que se conociera y se tratase, pero no de una figura que se le presentara de vez en cuando por la ciudad y mucho menos de alguien que nunca había visto y que por el momento la tenía abandonada. No, simplemente era una locura pensar que tal vez su príncipe tuviese una mirada dorada y cálida y que a la vez su corazón y su actitud fuese la de su amigo cibernético – si Kagome, querías relajarte y ahora estas mas confundida que antes, las cosas que se te ocurren, es mejor que me vaya a acostar – su habitación se encontraba en penumbra y el tan anhelado sueño no llegaba, pues la tentación de encender el ordenador y buscar si ahora ya estaba conectado no Kagome, duérmete, si le importase, ya me hubiese dejado un correo como la ultima vez, así que duérmete ya . minutos mas tarde ya se encontraba profundamente dormida y sin saber que en esos momentos un joven se sentaba a revisar sus mensajes en el ordenador y en espera de que Miko apareciese.

- si Inuyasha, se objetivo, nadie te esperara tantos días para conversar y más si se deja plantado – tenia la esperanza de encontrarla y pedirle una disculpa por no estar a la hora de la ultima sesión, la muerte de su madre había ocurrido el día anterior a la cita y hasta que Miroku le pregunto sobre su amiga lo recordó. Espero por media hora mas y al no ver un cambio, se decidió a escribirle un correo. Definitivamente este no era su día, había encontrado a su chica de ojos color chocolate y se le había ¿escapado? Y ahora que buscaba a su amiga Miko, tampoco aparecía. Si lo miraba de otra forma... casi podría jurar que ambas aparecían en el mismo día o que... – aja, ahora te pones a imaginar cosas, será mejor que vaya a descansar, tengo que ir a la editorial.

Tal como lo esperaba Miroku, Inuyasha hizo acto de presencia en la editorial desde muy temprano y se encerró en la oficina ante la mirada atónita de su secretaria, la cual se encontraba con los nervios de punta por el carácter difícil del mayor de los hermanos Taisho y el ver a su jefe de regreso al trabajo, su alma lo agradeció; aunque no podía negar que el señor Sesshomaru era muy apuesto.

- Buenos días Señor Taisho – lo saludo su secretaria, sin abrir la puerta totalmente – necesita algo?

- Buenos días Rin, pero pasa mujer – momento en que ingreso y con una libreta en mano esperaba las indicaciones de su jefe – veo que mi hermano te volvió a como eras antes, no?

- El señor Sesshomaru es muy estricto y mucho mas... enigmático – se sonrojo ante lo ultimo mencionado, casi iba a decir que era más guapo que él

- Si... lo sé pero bn, que hay para hoy? Tengo que ponerme al corriente

- Y el Señor Sesshomaru... va a volver por la editorial?

- No me digas que te enamoraste de mi hermano, Rin

- No Señor, por supuesto que no – ahora si sentía que estaba haciendo mucho calor en esa oficina

- Por que no estaría mal que el agrio de mi hermano encontrase a alguien que lo sacase de ese mundo muerto en el que vive

- Bueno, hoy tiene un almuerzo con los patrocinadores para la nueva revista y revisar los últimos arreglos para el suplemento empresarial de mañana y la correspondencia – dejándolos sobre el escritorio – eso es todo

- Un día bastante tranquilo, bueno tráeme ese suplemento y llámale a Miroku, dile que necesito hablar con él. Mientras su secretaria le traía el bosquejo, reviso la correspondencia, nada de importancia; así que encendió el ordenador, momento en que apareció de nuevo Rin con lo que su jefe le pidió y una taza de café.

- Creo que se le olvido pedirme el café, señor, pero aquí se lo traje... como siempre

- Vaya... me fui tres semanas y tu aun recuerdas mi costumbre de tomar café, sabiendo que mi hermano lo detesta, muchas gracias

- ¿Interrumpo? – era Miroku que entraba a la oficina y al acercarse a Rin, le guiñó el ojo

- Miroku... no cambias, eh? Rin, puedes retirarte y tú... siéntate

- Oye! No me vas a reñir, acabas de llegar, tenme compasión

- Soy yo o estas más delicadito que de costumbre?

- La culpa la tiene tu hermano, me mandaba a cada rato al cuarto de revelado y a las calles para que sacara fotos y más fotos para los periódicos y fue hasta ayer que me di mi descansito y mira las tomas que hice – le extendió una carpeta color marrón muy gruesa: era la carpeta de sus trabajos.

- Olvidaba que aun estudias y todo esto es una recopilación de tus fotografías?

- Eso quisiera, esas son únicamente de este ultimo semestre, aunque he incluido estas ultimas para el que viene – hojeando hasta llegar a las ultimas paginas – estas son de ayer, pero te he de decir que esta es la que mas me gusta y no es por la chica, sino con la naturalidad con la que salió.

_Recordare por siempre_

_Aun si no querrás_

_Me casaré contigo No te lo esperas mas_

- No puede ser... es ella,- la fotografía mostraba a una chica de tez blanca y cabello largo y color azabache, con un vestido de color celeste; Pero lo que mas le gusto fue la serenidad de su mirada y lo risueña que se veía al sonreír de esa manera, era la misma sonrisa que había visto en el metro - la conoces Miroku?

_Te he buscado_

_Y te he encontrado Todo en un solo rato_

_Y por la ansia de perderte..._

_Te Tomaré una Foto._

- A quien, a la de la foto? Pues no, por que?

- Por que es la chica de la que te conté la otra vez, la del semáforo

- Conque la Señorita Kagome Higurashi es quien te ha robado el sueño; pues al verla, no se me hace nada raro que estés así por ella

- Como sabes su nombre si dices que no la conoces

- Por la simple razón de que tuve que pedir su aprobación para tomarle esta fotografía y muy amablemente me dijo su nombre y como sabrás, nunca olvido los nombres de las chicas lindas que se me presentan.

- Alguna vez te he dicho lo buen amigo que eres – le dijo un Inuyasha mas que emocionado, ahora se le iba a hacer mas fácil buscarla, solo necesitaba buscar en el directorio y ya estaba, muy pronto la encontraría

- Solo cuando te he sacado de un apuro o te he ayudado a encontrar una conquista, como ahora

- Solo que esta vez, no solo será una conquista, de eso estoy mas que seguro. Después del almuerzo con los publicistas, se dio a la búsqueda de Kagome y dio gracias a Kami por que en la ciudad solo se encontrasen una única familia con el apellido Higurashi. Salió del edificio en dirección de esa casa, sin antes detenerse a comprar unas flores para ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- al fin termine con esto... – la idea de ordenar su habitación se le había hecho mucho más fácil en su mente, pero a la hora de hacerlo, se dio cuenta que tenía que revisar papel por papel para no botar alguno importante y después de eso, sacudir y aspirar cada rincón de esta; Era por mas que decir que termino agotada y lo único que se le ocurrió para desestrezarse fue tomar un largo baño en la tina – que bien se siente esto, lo malo es que hasta mañana voy a empezar a leer los libros que Sango me mando. se estuvo en la misma posición hasta que su abuelo le avisó que la cena ya estaba preparada y tenia que bajar

- se ve que tenias muchas cosas que botar, hija – señalando la bolsa que en esos momentos llevaba su nieta en sus manos

- si, desde el inicio del semestre que no recogía la basura y ahora veo que tendré que hacerlo mas seguido

- pero siéntate, tu madre ha preparado tu platillo favorito

- Hai! – la cena fue de lo más tranquila, como Souta se había quedado en casa de un amigo para un proyecto de la escuela, Kagome no tenía que soportar las preguntas indiscretas que cada noche su hermano le tiraba. La noche seguía más hermosa que la anterior, pues la luna llena aun estaba en su máximo esplendor, al igual que el día anterior, solo que estaba vez sentía como si esta noche fuese especial.

A sentarse en las gradas que conducían a su casa, cuando vio una silueta posada en un auto estacionado frente a ella, tal vez esta perdido, iré a ver que necesita se paro y bajo las gradas lo mas rápido que pudo y su corazón se acelero casi de inmediato, no por el ejercicio; sino al reconocer al sujeto que suponía que estaba extraviado.

- ¿Usted?, ¿ Q- Qué hace por aquí? – fue lo único que pudo decir ya que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

- Siempre soñé con su voz y sabe que... es más hermosa de lo que me imaginaba - aprovecho que el comentario la dejo un poco fuera de lugar para acercarse a ella y mirarla mas detenidamente es muy linda

- Aun no ha respondido mi pregunta, señor...

- Nada de eso, soy Inuyasha Taisho – extendiéndole el ramo de flores que eran para ella: unos delicados tulipanes color rosa, atados a un moño violeta – y por fin la he encontrado

- Gracias... – sus mejillas se colorearon de un tenue rojo, nunca se espero que conocería al que le robaba sus sueños y pensamientos y menos que al primer contacto le regalase tulipanes – y... ¿cómo me encontró? – aun no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, esa mirada era como fuego y no quería que viese lo nerviosa que se encontraba

- Por que le dio su nombre a un fotógrafo ayer en el parque y que por casualidad es mi amigo

- Conque yo misma me delate, verdad?

- Podríamos decir que si, pero yo creo mas que fue el destino que quiso que la encontrase, no le parece así?

- Si es lo que usted cree – apenas se atrevía a mirarlo de reojo, sabía que si lo encaraba... se perdería en la profundidad de su mirar – creo que debo de regresar a casa, ya es tarde y debo ir a dormir y muchas gracias por las flores, no debió molestarse en traérmelas; pase buenas noches señor Taisho – se dio la vuelta para regresar al templo, pero la mano de Inuyasha la detuvo antes de que se le escapara, solo ese leve contacto le erizo la piel por completo y su sonrojo no podía ser mas notorio

- Dime Inuyasha, por favor y sería para mi un placer que aceptase salir conmigo el sábado, que dices? – la giro hacia él y sonrió al notar lo temblorosa que Kagome estaba – te prometo que te traeré temprano, vamos di que si – la cara de perrito reprendido fue mas que suficiente para que ella se riese

- Solo por que me hiciste reír, acepto, pero eso sí, tendrás que ser muy puntual

- Entonces te recogeré a la una, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, entonces... – el beso que Inuyasha deposito en su mejilla la congelo, no se lo esperaba

- Nos vemos el sábado, buenas noches Kagome

- Buenas noches... Inuyasha – girándose esta vez, fuera del agarre de él, apretó el ramo en su pecho, estos tenían impregnado el olor del perfume de él; llego al final de las gradas y se dio la vuelta, él aun se encontraba en el mismo lugar en que lo encontró, se despidió E Inuyasha le correspondió y al instante se adentro a su casa y sin que nadie la viese, se metió a su habitación – si, si, lo sabia, no es como los demás – volvió a oler las flores y se sintió como una niña con juguete nuevo en navidad – y lo volveré a ver el sábado, por que tengo una cita con él... – momento en que una tarjeta se cayo al suelo, la recogió y su corazón palpito mas rápido que antes; la abrió, era de color rosado con un escrito en una letra muy bien hecha, la tarjeta decía:

" _Somos hijos de mundos distintos_

_de misma memoria que ingenua_

_dibuja y borra la misma historia..."_

_Solo espero que esto no sea para ti_

_Una simple casualidad;_

_por que para mí es mucho más,_

_es un dulce encuentro_

_con sabor a Chocolate..._

_Inuyasha Taisho _

- Wow!! Es lo más lindo que alguien me haya escrito – con este ultimo pensamiento y el inesperado beso, se quedo completamente dormida, quedaban cuatro largos días para que lo viese de nuevo...

Por otro lado, Inuyasha manejaba de lo mas contento, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no cortejaba de esta forma, pero haría todo lo posible para que ese primer acercamiento se convirtiera en algo más que simples salidas. Desde que vio su nerviosismo inicial y la forma en que lo miraba de reojo, le indicó que tendría que ganar primero su confianza para luego conquistarla.

- El sábado te veré y te sorprenderás con la sorpresa que te tengo preparada.

CONTINUARA...

Gracias por sus reviews. Lamento no hacerlos de forma personalizada, pero el no tener Internet en casa me lo impide.

¿Les gusto? Espero que si y para uno de los primeros comentarios que hicieron de mi fic, al referirse que les gustaría ver la cara de asombro al citarse pa conocerse...

les diré que eso estará mas que traumante, porque será por una canción que ambos personajes descubrirán la verdad...

Así que no se separen del mismo canal, la próxima semana.

Agatha Miller


	5. Cita virtual o Real

Capitulo 5: ¿Cita virtual o real?

Simplemente el día había pasado de lo mas lento, como un jueves podía es tan tranquilo y sosegado? Si tan solo le hubiese pedido su numero celular por lo menos; xq ya tenia el de su casa, pero no quería que se sintiera acosada por él y ahora tendría que ocuparse de todo esa torre de papeles que firmar y revisar y en espera que el señor del tiempo fuese benevolente con él.

Lo único que le quedaba era contemplar la fotografía que Miroku le había tomado en el parque y que ahora estaba colocada en un lindo marco plateado sobre su escritorio.

- Eres realmente hermosa, mi querida Kagome; fui un tonto al creer que te parecías a esa arpía - leyó otro de los contratos para la compra de nueva maquinaria y lo firmo; Realmente detestaba estar sentado todo el día en un mismo lugar – y ahora parezco un loco que habla con una fotografía, que te parece Kagome?

Aquí estoy y tu no estas

Y me distrae la publicidad

Entre horarios y el tráfico

Trabajo y pienso en ti

Entre puerta y teléfono

Tu foto me hablará

- Que en realidad se te ha safado un gran tornillo de tu cabeza amigo – era su amigo que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, esperando que le arrojara algo por su comentario

- muy chistosito Miroku, pasa – su tono de voz era de lo mas tranquilo, como si el comentario no fuese inoportuno

- Cómo que te ha pegado fuerte, eh? Tengo que darle créditos a la Señorita Higurashi, desde ayer que no me regañas ni te enojas... estas mas cariñosito, por así decirlo

- No te burles, además cuando te llegue la hora a ti... ya me contaras

- Ni en sueños, que ni muerto me caso – moviendo las manos rápidamente como para borrar la idea de verse amarrado a una mujer

- Entonces... ¿a qué viniste?

- Bueno, te venía a preguntar que ahora ya conseguiste una cita, ¿qué harás con el Datingmail?; sé que para ti no era para buscar pareja, pero no dejaras perdida a tu amiga, ¿o sí?

- Es cierto... ya ni me acordaba de eso, pero gracias por hacerlo – realmente se le había ido el hecho de que tenía a una amiga a la que contarle lo que estaba pasando – cuando termine con esto – señalando la torre de papeles – me conectaré y veré si esta conectada también.

- Aun seguirás con eso... si que eres raro, bueno... me voy, tengo que cubrir la llegada del nuevo embajador de Francia; me llamas, quiero saber todo con lujo de detalles, eh?

- Ya vete, quieres y si... te llamare en la noche - Ya el payaso de su amigo le había alegrado la mañana y le dio ánimos para terminar con su trabajo, ni siquiera se fijo en la hora del almuerzo y seguía metido en ello, hasta que como a las 4 de la tarde... termino y estaba listo para conectarse a Internet - veamos el password era... – llegado al sitio, se dedico a buscar si su amiga Miko se encontraba conectada y por azares, así era – que bien, ahora... preguntare como esta, después de tanto tiempo que no se de ella.

- +HanyouKun+ - Hola! Miko, como has estado? – los minutos pasaban y no había respuesta, era acaso que no se encontrase cerca o pero, que se hubiese enojado por dejarla prácticamente un mes abandonada – sé que me perdí, pero es que tuve un problema familiar y me desconecté del mundo

A esa hora una peculiar musiquita se escucho en su habitación, Kagome se acerco al ordenador y vio un mensaje de ¿Hanyou? Vaya hasta que se dignaba en aparecer, pero sé tenia que esperar si quería en realidad conversar con ella y además su gato Buyo necesitaba salir al jardín. Así que el tiempo que se tardo en ir a la puerta y dejar que Buyo saliese, fue el mismo en que Inuyasha pensó que no estaba.

- +MikoChan+ - vaya... hasta que apareces y por otro lado... fue muy grave ese problema?

- +HanyouKun+ - pues si, pero lo bueno es que te encontré de nuevo, como te ha ido?

- +MikoChan+ - se podría decir que muy bien, además déjame darte las gracias por la ayuda en el ensayo, obtuve un 10 por ello. -

- +HanyouKun+ - oye, que bien; Por lo menos sacaste algo bueno de estas conversaciones, verdad?

- +MikoChan+ - cierto... pero lo mejor es que por esa nota, no tuve que irme a extraordinarios y ahora disfruto de mis vacaciones al máximo

- +HanyouKun+ - te envidio... el tiempo que estuve ausente en mi trabajo, solo me trajo una sobrecarga de obligaciones y mi cabeza de un momento a otro... explotará y moriré sin remedio x.x

- + MikoChan+ - eso sería muy malo para mí y mis estudios... así que procura no morir, si?

- +HanyouKun+ - Hey!!! No es justo, creo que me siento usado por ti

- +MikoChan+ - pero ni siquiera te he tocado... aunque quisiera, eres un dramático ñ.ñ!!!

- +HanyouKun+ - eres la segunda persona que me lo dice

- +MikoChan+ - y puedo saber quien fue la que me gano

- +HanyouKun+ - mi mejor amigo

- +MikoChan+ - vaya, se ve que te conoce muy bn; pero cambiando de tema... nunca hemos tenido una cita virtual, y se supone que este parloteo sirve para eso, que te parece si lo intentamos – necesitaba algo de practica para el sábado y su amigo Hanyou le sería útil

- +HanyouKun+ - bien, veamos... ¿a dónde quieres que te lleve? – este iba a hacer un juego muy divertido

- +MikoChan+ - estas pidiéndome que escoja el lugar?? – por primera vez sentía que era tomada en cuenta en una decisión como esa.

- +HanyouKun+ - pues claro, la idea es tuya, aunque te sugeriría una puesta de sol en una colina alejada del bullicio de la ciudad, donde haya mucho verde.

- +MikoChan+ - entonces... llévame a contemplar la puesta del sol y sabes lo que más me gusta es cuando todo se torna de color naranja y rojizo, es como...

- +HanyouKun+ - si el sol te diese lo mejor de sus rayos para que no lo olvides?

- +MikoChan+ - exacto... puedes leer las mentes?? – wow! Por mas loco que parecieres, la misma idea le cruzo por la mete y la sorprendió mucho que Hanyou la expresara antes que ella

- +HanyouKun+ - por supuesto que no, por que?

- +MikoChan+ - lo que antes escribiste... es lo mismo que pensé yo; Pero olvidemos eso, sigamos con lo de la puesta, si?

- +HanyouKun+ - si, además el calor que emanan esos rayos te conforta mucho, aunque he de confesar que me queman los ojos Quema, quema

- +MikoChan+ - entonces es mejor que cierres los ojos y dejemos que su luz nos llene el cuerpo y el alma

- +HanyouKun+ - aja… - por mas loco que creyese, casi sentía como su cuerpo era reconfortado por el calor del sol que su mente creaba en esos momentos y su mente se calmaba poco a poco - … y después de que se oculte... te llevare a comer, cerca del mar, te parece?

- +MikoChan+ - muy bn, quiero un gran pescado frito y una buena vista del mar...

- +HanyouKun+ - entonces, así será…

Siguieron Chateando por una hora mas, realmente estas conversaciones servían para mas que conocer a una pareja en potencia, sino que les ayudaba a conocerse mejor como personas.

- Lastima que Hanyou solo es una fantasía creada por la magia de la tecnología – susurro Kagome acostada en el suelo de su habitación, la experiencia de una cita irreal había sido mas que excitante para una chica que estaba acostumbrada a las citas en las discotecas o en pequeños bares, nunca en lugares tan románticos como una colina en donde ver el atardecer o la playa misma - ¿cómo será la cita con Inuyasha el sábado?

- Que experiencia mas fascinante es eso de las citas virtuales… - una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro, pocas veces se sentía tan bien con alguien – eso de usar la imaginación para los viajes no solo era para los niños – apagando el ordenador y el teléfono de la oficina sonó – si?

- Señor, disculpe, pero su padre quiere hablar con usted por la línea 2, lo comunico?

- Claro, gracias Rin – presionando el número dos de su teléfono y tomando un poco de aire - Hola Padre, es raro que hables a esta hora

- Lo sé, pero quería saber si quisieras venir a casa a cenar, desde que tu hermano salió del país, me siento un poco solo... vas a venir

- Claro, ya estaba por salir de aquí y en 30 minutos me tienes ahí – colgó y cayo en cuenta que ahora su padre se encontraba solo en esa gran casa y pues ya que no tenía nada que hacer por la noche, iría a hacerle compañía – y lo mejor es que el aburrido de Sesshomaru no va a estar – salió de la oficina y ante este ultimo comentario, vio como Rin dio un brinco ante la mención del nombre de su hermano – conquístalo rápido, o llegara otra y se lo llevara

- ¿Perdón? – un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, estaba mas que atrapada, su jefe sabía que le gustaba su hermano

- Desde que regrese he visto como suspiras ante algo que miras en el cajón derecho de tu escritorio – le gustaba molestar a su secretaria y la idea que Sesshomaru al fin se viese atrapado por alguien se le había casi imposible – a mi se me hace que es una foto de alguien que conozco... acaso será mi hermanito, eh?

- Este... – ahora parecía un tomate de tan apenada – pues si señor Taisho, aunque no quiero que se enfade por eso

- Por supuesto que no, además me encantaría ver a mi hermano con alguien que lo quiera y para ver que no estoy enojado – se acerco mas a ella – él tomara mi lugar en tres meses, ya que me voy a estudiar – se alejo y al verla mas tranquila se despidió de ella.

Un calendario se encontraba marcado en sus ultima semana, solo faltaba el sábado que ya era, pero su dueña que aun se encontraba dormida aun no reparaba en eso. El despertador fue tirado a un rincón de la habitación, cuando este sonó y el ruido seco llamó la atención de su hermano

- Hermana!!! – grito el chico detrás de la puerta de Kagome

Espero a que ella le gritase, pero después de un rato no hubo ninguna respuesta, tendría que estar muy cansada para no escuchar el ruido del despertador al caer y menos su grito

- no se por que pones el despertador a las nueve y no tienes nada que hacer – espero y nada, así que le daría en un punto que si le haría despertar – a menos que tu amigo te haya cancelado la cita de hoy en la tarde y sabes lo comprendería

- Mmm???, ¿Cuál cita? – aun estaba dormitada, pero al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba hablando Souta... – Mi Cita!!!, gracias hermano

- Rara... loca...

Arreglo lo más rápido que pudo su cama y se metió al baño, se daría un baño relajante en la tina, la noche anterior casi no durmió pensado en las muchas opciones que tendría el sábado para vestirse y más en la forma en que Inuyasha llegaría a buscarla. Salió del baño y se vistió con unos jeans y un jersey de color crema, aun faltaba para el medio día y tendría tiempo para decidir como vestirse después de su desayuno.

Ya eran los 10:15 cuando termino su desayuno y su cita estaba próxima a efectuarse, así que subió las escaleras y de un portazo cerro la puerta, se dirigió a su closet

- Veamos – abriendo su closet y tomando un vestido color blanco con pequeñas flores de color rosa se poso frente al espejo – mmm... no – saco otro de color turquesa y otro y otro... hasta que después de verse con toda la ropa que tenia y aun sin tener el adecuado; Agarro el primero que se probó y se miro de nuevo al espejo – estoy tan animada y aun no lo conozco bien, además no sé a donde me llevara, pero hay que tomar riesgo, verdad Kagome? – se estaba auto convenciendo que esta vez sería diferente a las citas anteriores y necesitaba recobrar la confianza perdida – además se debe arriesgar para ser feliz.

Mientras se terminaba de arreglar ( se coloco unos aretes largos con una flor rosa, un poco de maquillaje y delineo sus labios con un poco de brillo labial) Inuyasha saludaba a la Señora Higurashi, la cual estaba mas que encantada que su hija saliera con un chico como él (N/A: que confianzuda, no?, si tan solo mi madre fuera así...) dejándolo en la sala después de ofrecerle una limonada, se acerco a la puerta de la habitación de Kagome

- hija, ya llegaron por ti – su voz era calmado, pero el efecto que provoco en la chica fue todo lo contrario

- YA!!! – se acerco a la ventana y corroboro lo que su madre decía, su auto se encontraba enfrente del templo

- Te esta esperando en la sala, así que no lo hagas esperar mucho

- Está... aquí... adentro... – se sonrojo ante la imagen de un Inuyasha mirando las fotografías de ella que se encontraban en un rincón de la sala – ya bajo, sí? Gracias mamá – tomo su bolso y abrió la puerta, tenia que calmarse, ya que sentía que el rubor seguía presente en su cara; solo faltaba bajar las escaleras e irlo a buscar a la sala, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrárselo frente a las escaleras – eh... hola

- Estas preciosa – le tendió la mano, para que no resbalase, ya el nerviosismo era notorio en su rostro – tu casa es muy bonita y tu mamá es muy atenta

- Kagome, tienes que invitar a tu novio a cenar un día de estos – la voz chillona de Souta hizo que ambos se pusieran nerviosos – soy Souta, el adorable hermanito del monstruo y tu eres?

- Inuyasha, mucho gusto Souta, nos vamos?

Bajaron las gradas del templo, tiempo en que reparo la forma en como iba vestido él: usaba una camisa negra y unos jeans azul oscuro, atuendo que le marcaba la musculatura escondida detrás de los trajes con los que lo había visto las veces anteriores.

- A donde dejaste al chico del saco y corbata? – fue ella que rompió el silencio de las gradas

- Guardado en casa, hasta el lunes; por que? – el comentario se le había hecho un poco extraño

- Porque las otras veces, siempre te vi con traje, aunque... – se sonrojo al verse tentada a tocarle el pecho

- Aunque que?

- Aunque... te ves muy bien así, creo

- Este... gracias, vamos, sube ya – le detuvo la puerta del auto hasta que Kagome se acomodo dentro de este y silbo mientras corría a sentarse en su asiento – te tengo preparada una sorpresa, espero que te guste 

Llegaste apenas sin avisar

Fue verte y todo estuvo de mas

No sé que tienes

Ahora me ocupas cada Canción

Te nombra el aire a mí alrededor

No sé que tienes...

- Al menos puedes darme una pista? – dándole una hermosa sonrisa, la que sonrojo levemente a Inuyasha

- No, el encanto del misterio se desvanecería

tbm él podía jugar ese juego, así que hizo incomodar a Kagome con un beso depositado en su mano, mientras su contacto visual con ella no se rompía. Rápidamente posiciono sus manos al volante y arranco el auto, sin dejar de ver a ratos que su acompañante miraba al bolso que llevaba y haciendo nuditos imaginarios con sus dedos

- Entonces... cuantos años tienes... Inuyasha? – rayos, si seguía así de nerviosa, no lo miraría en lo que durara la cita

- Pues, 25 y tu? – le contesto mas alegre que fuese ella la que rompiese con el hielo

- 20 y próxima a los 21, me gustan... – la platica en el auto se convirtió en un río de información para ambos, para iniciar la confianza y para él el preámbulo de su cortejo.

- Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos, por favor

- Así? Tapándose los ojos con las manos – prometo no ver

- Muy bien, ahora espera a que yo te saque del auto, vale?

- Hai!

Sintió como la levanto con delicadeza del asiento y la condujo hacia un lugar donde el bullicio era moderado y las luces igual, trato de adivinar en que lugar se encontraba, pero lo descubrió hasta que él le dijo que ya podía ver: se encontraban en un lugar apartado de un buen restaurant que por la decoración dedujo que era italiano

- Y??? Que dices, ¿te gusta? – retirando la silla para que se sentara

- Si y mucho, pero no debiste molestarte tanto

- Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti, Kagome, es mas quería llevarte a ir en paracaídas, pero no sabía si te daba miedo la altura

- ¿En paracaídas?, tienes gustos extremos por lo visto

- jajaja, en ocasiones, pero era un simple decir; No te preocupes.

La comida estuvo mas que entretenida, pues los nervios de Kagome se disipaban a medida que iba conociéndolo y por su mente solo pasaba la idea de: "En que lugar estabas que hasta hoy te encontré", pensamiento que era compartido con otras connotaciones por Inuyasha.

Luego de comer, la llevo a un parque de diversiones, en donde se subieron a la mayoría de juegos, incluyendo la montaña rusa ( de la cual Kagome salió con los pelos de punta y con un Inuyasha muerto de la risa)

- no te burles – le miró ella casi enojada y arreglándose el cabello

- Es que... - conteniendo las ganas de seguirse riendo -... me hubiese dicho que te daba miedo y no nos hubiésemos subido – aunque le gusto mucho que desde la primera bajada, lo abrazo, colocando su cabeza en su pecho; claro que la experiencia había valido la pena, pero al verla bajarse con la cara tan pálida y casi temblando... lo único que quedaba era reírse – vamos, no te enojes – mirándola con su carita de perrito arrepentido

- Si prometes ya no seguir riéndote de mi... mira... – Inuyasha obedeció y se dio cuenta de lo que llamaba la atención de ella: los algodones de azúcar – cómprame uno  
Ni dos veces se lo dijo, cuando una gran nube rosada era dejada en sus manos. Lo comió ansiosa, hasta que por error o destino, ambos tomaron la misma porción de algodón y sus rostros se encontraban mas que cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro, sus miradas se dulcificaron, la de ella era temerosa a lo que pasaría si se acercaban mas y la de él simple fuego, se acercaron cada vez mas hasta que...

Que con tus dulces ojos  
Puedo solo lastimarme  
Mirándote a los labios  
Solo ahí podré besarte

- per... dona por lo del algodón – se disculpo un Inuyasha mas que arrepentido por alejarla y no aprovechar para besarla. Tenía que ir paso a paso, pero simplemente al estar junto a ella no se podía contener y uso toda la voluntad que tenia para apagar sus impulsos

- No te... pero... cupes – estaba mas que nerviosa, estuvo a punto de besarla y no lo hizo, esperen... ¿esperabas que te besara?, Kagome... esta es tu primer cita con él; Aunque se veía tan tierno al pedirme disculpas... realmente me gustara?

- Creo que ya es hora que te vaya a dejar a tu casa, no quiero que tu mama se lleve una mala impresión de mí

Lo había escuchado bien, pero dijo: " no quiero que tu mama se lleve una mala impresión de mí", eso quería decir que talvez saldrían otro día... Siii!!!, Por lo menos era el primero que le daba la esperanza de una segunda vez.

Bueno ya le dije y por el sonrojo de ella he de deducir que ya noto las intenciones que tengo, pero que más da, algún día tendría que decirlo; Ahora solo me queda confirmárselo... pero... ¿por qué estoy tan nervioso? Vamos Inuyasha dilo ya.

- Nos veremos otro día, verdad? – ahora se encontraban dentro del auto y en espera de su respuesta

- Si tu quieres, pero tendría que ser hasta el otro fin de semana

- ¿Xq? Acaso ya tienes otros planes o no te gusto?

- No, claro que no; es que tu trabajas y no me gustaría que tuvieras problemas por mí

- ah, por eso... no hay inconveniente, nos podemos ver en la tarde, mira este es mi numero – le extendió una tarjeta de la editorial

- Eres el director de la editorial mas... – su mente hizo una búsqueda veloz y se detuvo en el momento en que ella miraba una página de los sociales – olvidaba que los Taisho son los dueños, piensas dejar tu trabajo botado por mí?

- Dejaría cualquier cosa por estar contigo

- Que cosas dices – miro hacia la calle desde la ventana del copiloto, no quería que él viese lo feliz que la había hecho con ese comentario – Inuyasha... por que en la tarjeta escribiste que el encuentro fue con sabor a chocolate?

- Por que cuando veo tus ojos, me parece que veo la dulzura que los chocolates te dan cuando los comes, son hermosos...

- Gracias... por todo- el auto se detuvo y se fijo que ya estaban frente al templo – entonces... me llamas para la próxima, no? – iba a salir ya del auto cuando la interrumpió

- Alto ahí señorita, crees que te dejare subir sola?, así como te recogí, así mismo lo haré para dejarte 

- Bueno... – espero a que le abriese la puerta y subieron juntos las gradas del templo

- Buenas noches señorita – se despido con un beso en su mano – fue un placer que a compartiera una tarde conmigo, ¿puedo llamarte a tu casa, verdad?

- Si y... – busco un bolígrafo en su bolso – este es mi numero de celular – se lo escribió en la palma de la mano – por si no estoy en casa, buenas noches Inuyasha

- Duerme tranquila, que yo estaré cuidando de ti, Kagome – lo dijo para si mismo – pero si estoy bien ahora es por ti, amor mío...

Dependeré por siempre  
De tu alegría  
Que dependerá siempre  
Solo de la mía  
Que hablara de ti  
Hablara de ti...

Continuará...

Hoy si cualquiera me puede dejar su review...

Así que porfa alimenten mi inspiración...

Agatha Miller.


	6. Nadie esta solo

Hoolaa... como un regalo de fin de semana, les dejo el siguiente capitulo... aquí hay otra cita y como una de ustedes me comento... Nunca se debe besar en la primera cita, pero... ¿es propio es las siguientes?

Disfrútenlo mucho... -

Capitulo 6: Nadie esta solo

El beso que nunca me dio; simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa...

Si tan solo me hubiese besado...

Ahora no soñaría a diario con un beso irreal

Y por lo menos, tendría algo real con que soñar

No las tontas escenitas que mi mente crea...

- Kagome... ¿en donde andas? – una chica de cabello café la miraba extrañada por el alejamiento de su prima

- Discúlpame Sango es que estaba pensando que me queda poco para iniciar el semestre

- Pero por lo menos ya leíste los libros que te mande, verdad?

- Bueno, solo uno es que quiero contarte algo...

- Anda, ya sabes que aquí estoy para ayudarte en lo que pueda – Kagome tomo un poco de aire

- Ayer salí con...

- Inuyasha Taisho, sí ya lo sé; Los vi cuando se iban por la tarde, pero dime: ¿Adónde fuiste para conocerlo?

- A ningún lado, la primera vez que lo vi fue en la noche, en una de las calles que rodean el centro, por que? – el entusiasmo que su prima demostraba le era extraño

- Y todavía lo preguntas – abrió los ojos mas de lo normal y sacando una revista de su maleta, la hojeó hasta llegar a una pagina llena de fotografías - aquí dice que junto con su hermano Sesshomaru, son los solteros mas codiciados de Japón – miro la fotografía junto con Sango, en la cual se veían a los hermanos con trajes de color negro, con una copa de champán en sus manos

- Vaya, conque él es Sesshomaru, ya Inuyasha me hablo de su hermano y no me dirás que a ti te gusta el mayor?

- Para nada, el que me gusta es él – señalando a un chico junto a Inuyasha, de cabello corto, oscuro y con una pequeña colita – según aquí es el fotógrafo de la editorial, a que es mono? Lo malo es que no sé su nombre y aquí no aparece – cruzándose de brazos

- Miroku... Miroku Yamagushi, él fue el que me tomo esta fotografía – se acerco a su mesita de noche en donde estaba la misma imagen que el día anterior Inuyasha le regalo, sin antes contarle la historia de esta

(Flash Back)

- Kagome, tengo que ser franco, la única forma en que di con tu dirección... fue gracias a mi amigo Miroku

- Tu amigo?, no te entiendo Inuyasha – bebiendo un poco de vino blanco

- Recuerdas la tarde en que te vi frente al paso peatonal?, Pues bien, dime: ¿en que lugar estabas antes?

- Paseando... en el parque... había olvidado que tenia que ir a comprar una hogaza de pan

- Bien, pues el fotógrafo con el que te topaste era mi amigo Miroku; el día que me mostró las ultimas tomas para su portafolio, te vi – momento en que un paquete de color lila y listón violeta le era entregado a Kagome – ábrelo, te gustara - con sumo cuidado quito el listón y luego al retirar el papel lila, un retrato de orilla plateada le mostraba una imagen de ella, de perfil y una gran sonrisa en sus labios y de fondo; Un cielo despejado, árboles y niños jugando en el área de juegos – te veías tan hermosa, que le pedí que sacara mas copias; esa fotografía es tuya

- Muchísimas gracias, pero quieres decir que hay mas de esta?

- La que tiene Miroku en su portafolio, esa y la que tengo en mi escritorio, ya sabes, para mirarte y animarme en la horrible jaula que tengo de oficina

- En serio? – la copa se tambaleo un poco entre sus dedos – pero para que la tienes ahí, puedes espantar a los que entran a tu oficina

- Para que lo sepas, todos lo que han entrado hasta el momento, han exteriorizado su admiración por la chica preciosa del retrato

- Si pero aun me queda la duda, si al tener mi fotografía... ¿cómo supiste en donde vivía?

- Miroku me lo dijo, es un completo casanovas y no olvida tan rápido los nombres de las chicas y luego busque tu apellido en un directorio telefónico; fue fácil encontrarte, contando que no hay muchos Higurashi en Tokio

(Fin de Flash Back)

- fue así como vino una noche con un lindo ramillete de tulipanes y me invito a salir

- oye... – acercándose mas a su prima - y si le preguntas como puedo hacerle para conocer a su amigo... ya sabes, hacer que parezca un encuentro casual

- ya te dije que es un casanovas, no te tomara en serio y según Inuyasha... no pretende "amarrarse" a nadie en lo que le quede de vida

- eso déjamelo a mí, haré que entre en cordura o dejo de llamarme Sango

- de eso ni lo dudo, déjame llamarle un día de estos y le preguntare

- Pero... por que no ahora?

- Apenas lo vi ayer, creerá que estoy impaciente por verlo – los colores subieron repentinamente a su rostro ante esto ultimo – mejor mañana, si?

- Aguafiestas, espero que Inuyasha te cambie eso- ambas estallaron en carcajadas

Las semanas que compartía con su prima eran siempre así, amenas y divertidas; Sango era estudiante en Biología Marina y viajaba constantemente, por eso era más extrovertida que Kagome, pero en materia de amores... casi se igualaban.

- Hija!!!, tienes una llamada – la voz de la Señora Higurashi calló de golpe las risas de ambas jóvenes

- Ya regreso, si? Ha de ser una de las desconsideradas de mis amigas de escuela que al fin se recuerdan de mí – bajo las escaleras, desde navidades que no sabia nada de Eri o de Yuca y ahora se vengaría de su olvido – vaya, hasta que te dignas en llamarme

- Pero si ayer nos vimos – su corazón latió a mil por hora, como olvidar la voz ronca de Inuyasha – esperabas que te llamara antes?

- Discúlpame, creí que era una de mis antiguas amigas de escuela – miro de reojo el pasillo y vio como su madre se reía y se escabullía en la cocina – como estas? – se recostó en la pared

- Aburrido, los fines de semanas son tediosos, si vives solo y tu, que cuentas?

- Ayer vino de visita mi prima y no ha parado de hablar desde que regrese de...

- La cita? Nerviosita aun, eh? Porque no lo arreglamos con otra salida el martes, que dices?

- No tienes trabajo en la editorial?

- Tenía, mi padre se hará cargo de una junta con ejecutivos y blablabla, entonces...

- Como a las tres, iré con Sango y una amiga de compras al centro comercial

- Entonces te esperare en la fuente

- Esta bien, adiós... Inuyasha

- Adiós... princesa

La comunicación se corto. Pero lo mejor fue la forma en que se despidió. Le dijo princesa... su corazón acelero y ya tenia una nueva cita para el martes. Esto iba mejor de lo que pensaba, llamaría a Ayumi y le contaría que por fin encontró a alguien que realmente valía la pena.

Ayumi estaba mas que feliz al saber que Kagome ya tenía un novio, por así decirlo, que no era el típico patán que la hacían llorar por semanas. Ahora si el pretexto de ir de compras le tenía que ser de mas utilidad, pues Kagome aun tenía una forma infantil para vestirse y la haría comprar ropa que se acomodara mas para la ocasión.

- Ayumi... estas segura de esto...

- 100, además tienes que soltarte mas, ya no estas en edad para esconder lo que tienes amiga

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella Kagome y más si pensamos que hablamos de Inuyasha

- ¿Inuyasha Taisho?... – Ayumi puso los ojos como platos al oír el nombre del chico con el que saldría su amiga – Kagome, nunca me dijiste que semejante adonis era con quien salías... eres una suertuda, como te envidio... – le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

- no digas eso, bueno... a donde iremos primero

- ahí – señalo Ayumi a un gran almacén de ropa juvenil – vamos

Se pasaron horas probándole ropa a Kagome y que esta se dejara probar, entre cada cambio, Ayumi y Sango se pusieron de acuerdo para comprarle la ropa como un "regalo de cumpleaños".

- chicas... están seguras que me veo bien – les interrumpió una Kagome con una blusa amarilla, bolero negro y unos jeans ajustados – el jeans me gusta, pero la blusa la siento muy pegada

- es lo que esta de moda y además te ves muy bien

- Sí, sí, pero cambiemos la blusa por esta blanca, anda pruébatela

- Esta bien... – entro de nuevo al vestidor y la vio mas detenidamente, la blusa era desmangada en estilo sport y en los bordes de las mangas tenia aplicaciones plateadas – no se ve mal... me gusta – bueno chicas, esta si me gusta; Me iré a cambiar

- Nooo – dijeron ambas cómplices – quédate como estas, así iras a tu cita con Inuyasha, verdad Ayumi?

- Te ves mas que perfecta, solo que vamos a buscar bisutería que te combine con lo que andas

- y no olvides los zapatos – con esto la discusión terminó y salieron del almacén con 5 bolsas de solo ropa para Kagome (claro que esta no sabía que todo eso era para ella)

Le combinaron con la ropa unas zapatillas de color blanco y franjas plateadas, sin antes probarle sandalias y otros estilos de zapatos, los cuales también fueron comprados para ella.

- Mira que hermosos se ven esos pendientes, anda pruébatelos – Sango la empujo dentro de la bisutería, mientras Ayumi iba a su carro y se llevaba los comprados. ( 3 bolsas de ropa y 3 de zapatos) los famosos pendientes eran medianamente largos en forma de mariposas. estos serán perfectos para el vestido turquesa que te compramos

- Sango... en que piensas?

- En lo lindos que se te ven, pero para lo que andas puesto... – miro a los otro modelos de aretes - ...te van mejor estos corto – mostrándole unos en forma de espiral que iban pegados al lóbulo.

Ya eran las 3:15 y de Kagome ni rastro, en donde estaba, En ese momento recordó de la conversación del domingo: "iré con Sango y una amiga de compras al centro comercial" y si conocía los impulsos de las mujeres por ver, probarse todo lo que las tiendas tenían...

- Gome na sai Inuyasha, te hice esperar mucho?

Su voz se oía cansada, talvez corrió al darse cuenta de la hora, alzo la mirada y casi no la reconoció... como la chica de mirada chocolate y rostro angelical se podía ver tan linda, vestida de esa forma...

Tuvo que dejar a sus amigas en medio de la tertulia, ya eran las 3:05 y ellas hablaban como si nada pasase. La fuente en la que se vería con Inuyasha se encontraba al otro lado de la zona de alimentos, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar; lo vio, con la mirada perdida, se miraba tan guapo.

- Ka...Kagome? Wow! – lo había tomado desprevenido y el nervioso... ahora era él – te ves muy bien

- En serio? – era su imaginación o Inuyasha estaba nervioso... y viéndolo mejor, se veía tierno así. – no estas enojado por hacerte esperar

- para recibir una sorpresa así... esperaría toda una vida

- jaja, no digas eso... – sintió su cara arder – dime, ¿a dónde me llevaras hoy?

- Hoy lo tomaremos a lo convencional... te llevare al cine – le extendió la mano, la cual fue tomada de inmediato y ambos se dirigieron una mirada mas que de "amigos"

La película que escogieron era de comedia, así que las risas por parte de ambos no faltaron y más cuando Inuyasha casi se atraganta con las palomitas en el instante en que Kagome se recostó en su hombro.

Luego pasaron a la pizzería, en donde Kagome se encontró con Hoyo, se lo presento a Inuyasha ( ja! Veamos que pasa ahí...) y luego aprovecho que este recibió una llamada para conversar unos minutos con ella; siendo vistos muy de cerca por una mirada ambarina de que hablaran tanto?

Se despidieron justo cuando guardo su móvil en su pantalón, se sentó frente a ella y pidió el menú.

Platicaron mucho, pero Kagome sentía a Inuyasha un poco extraño, como molesto con algo o con alguien.

La llevo a su casa antes de que las luces de las calles se encendieran, la acompaño hasta la puerta y aprovecho el momento para tomar valor y preguntarle lo que le pasaba.

- Inuyasha... estas bien? – poso su mano sobre su mejilla.

- Si, por? – como se atrevía ese "niño bonito" a acercarse a su Kagome

- Es que desde que entramos a la pizzería y me encontré con Hoyo estas como callado; por que si es por él... no deberías enojarte por cosas sin importancia

- Que quieres decir – ahora era él el que no entendía esa actitud en ella

- Que Hoyo solo es un amigo de la escuela y no lo puedo ver como otra cosa, ya que a mí... – diablos! Ahora es el momento para decirlo, vamos Kagome, dilo -... me gus... tas tú, Inuyasha – se acerco para depositar un beso en su mejilla

¿Ella se le había declarado?

Y ahora se acercaba para besarlo

Fue en la mejilla, nada mas, pero...

Esto lo podía cambiar, ¿no?

Kagome se sobresalto cuando Inuyasha le tomo por el mentón y la acercó a su rostro. Casi podía sentir el loco latir de sus corazones al mismo ritmo.

quiero que sea especial para ella

Ella solo cerro sus ojos cuando rozo sus labios. En un suave movimiento abrió su boca y simplemente fue exquisito.

por Kami!!, me esta besando

Estaba mas que seguro que era el primero en besarla ( y como no, si se quedo como piedra mientras su cerebro registraba la situación en que se encontraba) y nunca se arrepentiría por eso. Un gemido salió de ella. La tomo por la cintura y profundizo mas el beso. Sintió como el nerviosismo inicial de ella minimizaba y al fin le correspondía.

Era la experiencia más excitante que sintió en su vida, tenia que aprovecharla y sin mas, dejo sus miedos y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Inuyasha.

Luego de un momento se separaron, pero sus manos no dejaron de sostenerla. Ambos se miraban de formas diferentes; él le transmitía la emoción de ese primer beso y ella, una felicidad inexplicable.

Y quizás no será  
Como creerás  
Porque será  
Incluso mejor  
De eso que esperabas...

Necesitaba decirle a alguien que no fuesen ni su prima ni su amiga Ayumi lo que le pasaba, pero a quien?

Hanyou

No lo encontró en el chat (obvio, no?, bueno para nosotras, no para ella) , pero se decidió a dejarle un correo:

_HanyouKun:_

_Hay tantas cosas que me han pasado desde la ultima vez que conversamos..._

_Ahora sé que la vida no es tan injusta como creía, por fin me es dado un poco de alegría y emoción a mi vida monótona..._

_Como quisiera conocerte y platicar de esto por horas y horas..._

_Ahora mas que nunca necesito de un amigo como tu..._

_Y despejar todas las incógnitas de esta selva de concreto en que vivimos..._

_Espero contactarte pronto_

_Besos_

_MikoChan _

_PD: quisiera compartir esta canción contigo, es mi favorita:_

_" Te busque"_

I've been high I've been low  
I've been fast I've been slow  
I've had nowhere to go  
Missed the bus missed the show  
I've been down on my luck  
I've felt like giving up  
My life locked in a trunk  
When it hurt way too much  
I needed a reason to live   
Some love inside me to give  
I couldn't rest I had to keep on searching

Te busque de bajo de las piedras y no te encontre   
En la mañana fría y en la noche te busque  
Hasta enloquecer  
Pero tu llegaste a mi vida como una luz  
Sanando las heridas de mi corazón  
Haciendome sentir vivo otra vez 

I've been too sad to speak and too tired to eat  
Been too lonely to sing the devil cut off my wings  
I've been hurt by my past but I feel the future

In my dreams and it lasts I wake up I'm not sure  
I wanted to find the light something just didn't feel right  
I needed an answer to end all my searching

I look in the mirror the picture\'s getting clearer  
I wanna be myself but does the world really need her  
I ache for this earth   
I stopped going to church  
See God in the trees makes me fall to my knees  
My depression keeps building like a cup overfilling   
My heart so rigid I keep it in the fridge  
It hurts so bad that I can't dry my eyes  
Cuz they keep on refilling' with the tears that I cry...

Continuara…

¿Les gusto? Pues esta canción jugara un papel importantísimo dentro de la historia...

esta canción los hará encontrarse como Miko Y Hanyou en persona...

pero pa eso falta mucho...

así que sigan por el mismo canal la próxima semana y nos iremos acercando a ese capitulo mas que deseado...

prometo para la próxima agradecerles a todas las lindas personitas que han leído mi fic... (Promesa de Bruja)

Agatha Miller.


	7. La Telaraña de Kikyo

Capitulo 7: la telaraña de Kikyo

Por mas que se lo negaba, la imagen que tenía en sus manos mostrando a Su Inuyasha, besándose con una chiquilla tonta e insignificante como esa... era totalmente inconcebible.

- Estas seguro que no es un montaje? – interrogo al investigador que había contratado para seguir a Inuyasha – la imagen se ve borrosa

- Sí, lo sé; pero debe recordar las otras fotografías que le he traído, en esas se encontraba la del templo y esa fue de noche...

Claro que les recordaba, si ella misma las quemó en su chimenea la noche anterior. Le dirigió una mirada fría a su subordinado, tomo los papeles que tenía frente a ella y continuo hablando.

- Kagome Higurashi... un nombre tonto para alguien como ella – siguió leyendo el informe – estudiante de la universidad de Tokio?? – no se suponía que esa universidad era para los que podían pagar y no para los que viven en viejos templos – ah... tiene beca – su mirada se ensombreció y una sonrisa llena de maldad apareció en su rostro inexpresivo – muy buen trabajo para ser tu, nos mantendremos en contacto, por lo pronto quiero que me hagas un favor, investiga a su familia y a sus amigos; tal vez un enamorado que tenga; que sea ciego, por que esta chiquilla no tiene gracia.

- Como diga señora – en ocasiones detestaba trabajar para esa mujer, pero después de la muerte de su compañero... tenía que tener mas cuidado

Bueno ahora con Bankotsu fuera de su vida y libre de investigaciones por su muerte...

- ...aunque no debo olvidar las investigaciones de la muerte de Izayoi – esto le complicaría todo si los oficiales investigaban mas a fondo – estúpido Naraku, le dije que lo matara lentamente y no a causa de un accidente - se levanto del escritorio de su despacho, la noche ya caía sobre la ciudad y tenia que planear muy bien su siguiente paso. Cerro las cortinas, tomando su cartera – ya veras niñita, nadie se mete con lo que es mío – tomo la perilla de la puerta y la cerro de un portazo

Revisar la correspondencia era de las cosas que más odiaba y más las electrónicas, pero dentro de unos días eso cambiaría; ya que su padre tomaría la presidencia de la editorial y su hermano la dirección, dejándole el camino libre para estudiar periodismo...

- estaré mas cerca de ti Kagome... ya lo verás – sonrió melancólico, apenas llevaba tres días sin verla, pero se le hacía una eternidad y las llamadas no le eran suficientes – por lo menos mañana será un día menos ajetreado

leyó todas las cartas, unas de publicidad y otras de las cuentas de sus tarjetas de crédito

tengo que dejar de gastar tanto, a menos que sea para mi princesa

Desde que empezó a salir con ella, su humor mejoro o mejor dicho: " su lado dulce por fin apareció" como Miroku solía molestarlo en ocasiones (que casi era siempre que lo veía en las nubes)

- veamos, solo quedan los de mi correo... – abrió su cuenta de correo y se sorprendió que un mensaje de Datingmail se encontraba al final de su bandeja y la fecha de envío... era el mismo día en que beso a Kagome

Ya llevaban dos semanas saliendo y aunque ya la besaba mas a menudo, ese primer acercamiento era... inolvidable. Su pequeña se mostraba cada vez más segura de si, aunque le encantaba avergonzarla y ver ese sonrojo en su rostro.

Abrió el mensaje y lo empezó a leer:

HanyouKun:

Hay tantas cosas que me han pasado desde la ultima vez que conversamos...

Ahora sé que la vida no es tan injusta como creía, por fin me es dado un poco de alegría y emoción a mi vida monótona...

Como quisiera conocerte y platicar de esto por horas y horas...

Ahora mas que nunca necesito de un amigo como tu...

Y despejar todas las incógnitas de esta selva de concreto en que vivimos...

Espero contactarte pronto

Besos

MikoChan 

PD: quisiera compartir esta canción contigo, es mi favorita:

vaya, creo que la suerte de ambos ha mejorado

Leyó la canción que le adjunto al final del correo, era realmente hermosa, pero... nunca le había oído y eso que Miroku lo hacía oír cualquier canción que salía al mercado, ni siquiera el título se le hacía conocido.

mejor le preguntare, porque no la reconozco

Dio un clic en responder, quería que su amiga supiese que compartía su felicidad y de paso sacudir su curiosidad por la canción que le mandó.

Miko:

En primer lugar quisiera decirte que me alegra muchísimo que al fin te sientes feliz y contarte que tu servidor también encontró a alguien que realmente vale la pena.

Por otra parte, me dejaste con la interrogante de la canción, sabes...

Nunca la he oído, puedes refrescarme la memoria y decirme de quien es.

Realmente es una canción muy bonita

Espero encontrarte un día de estos en línea.

El domingo me conectare a las 21, así conversamos un poco, ¿qué te parece?

Saludos 

HanyouKun

- Kagome!!, Tienes un nuevo correo de – Sango miraba la bandeja de entrada de su prima, mientras esta fue a darle de comer a Buyo - ¿Datingmail?, apúrate quieres

- Ya, ya Sango... ¿qué pasa?

- Te metiste a una pagina de citas, no creo que a Inuyasha le haga mucha gracia

- Eso fue antes de conocerlo, además con el chico que he tenido conversaciones es solo un amigo, ha de ser la contestación al correo que le mande – apartando a su prima de la silla, abrió el mensaje y lo leyó

- De que canción habla Kagome? – interrumpió la chica de cabello marrón

- De la que compuse, no creí que le gustase

- ¿Compones canciones y yo no sabía? – esto era el colmo, primero lo de las citas a ciega, luego su extraña amistad con un extraño y ahora una compositora???

- Lo que se diga "componer" no, solo escribí lo que sentía, anda mírala y dame tu opinión – le paso un cuaderno en donde había escrito la famosa canción.

- Oye, debo darte créditos, esta muy bien, ya pensaste en ponerle un ritmo??

- En serio, esta bien hecha? – no lo podía creer, realmente le había gustado a las dos primeras personas que les enseño la letra

- Claro que si, anda... sacare mi guitarra y veremos que tipo de melodía va acorde

La tarde estaba mas que preciosa, los árboles empezaban a dar las primeras señales que el otoño pronto sería y los niños se divertían arrojándose las pocas hojas entre ellos. Se había citado esa tarde con Inuyasha en el parque, pero decidió llegar antes y dar un pequeño recorrido entre los árboles.

como me gustaría que la vida fuese así de tranquila 

- que hace una chica tan preciosa como tu, vagando sola en el parque – la figura de un hombre que resurgía de un árbol de cerezos la asusto – no te asustes pequeña, yo simplemente pasaba por aquí y la mire, solamente

Ahora que se encontraba frente a ella lo pudo ver mas detenidamente, al parecer, el sujeto tenia unos treinta y tantos, cabello café oscuro y una mirada maliciosa enmarcada por unos ojos negros que daban pavor.

No le dio tiempo de seguir haciendo platica, porque huyo lo más rápido que pudo por un sendero que se encontraba cerca. Corrió hasta que choco con alguien, que rápidamente la envolvió en sus brazos; el aroma del perfume y la calidez de su cuerpo le delato de quien se trataba.

- parece como si huyeses del mismo demonio, princesa

Eso era exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente, ese hombre parecía un demonio disfrazado de humano, un nuevo escalofrió corrió por su cuerpo de solo pensar en su cara.

- no es nada, solo que me atrasé al salir de casa y corrí para no llegar tarde... otra vez

- por eso te dije que yo podía ir a tu casa y traerte

- Y yo que no es necesario, pero bien... ¿qué era eso que querías decirme?

- Que rápido cambias de tema, pero primero busquemos un lugar para sentarnos – ahora no podrá decir que no cuando la lleve y traiga de clases. Encontraron unas bancas solas cerca de los juegos - ¿cuándo inicias clases Kagome?

- Ah... – cuando quería olvidar que ese viernes iría a checar los horarios para su semestre e Inuyasha tocaba el tema... – la próxima semana, sabes, yo quería disfrutar de mis últimos días de libertad y tu me lo recuerdas?? Eres malo

- Jajaja – su risa fue relajada, pero fue apagada por la mirada confundida de ella – discúlpame, ¿sí?, lo que pasa es que al fin tuve el aval de mi padre para ir tras mi sueño- le mostró un documento de la universidad de Tokio

- Estudiaras periodismo en... es decir que nos veremos mas seguido, no? – esto era grandioso, si ya tenía pensado que no lo vería tan seguido, pero ahora... no se aguanto mas y en un movimiento inesperado, le dio un rápido beso

- Hey!!! Me tomaste desprevenido, no se vale – cruzo los brazos e inflo un poco las mejillas. Era gracioso ver cuando tomaba esa actitud y una forma para que el enojo se le fuese se formulo en su mente. Le dio dos besos, uno en su mejilla derecha y otro en su comisura, pero este ni se movió

- Aun sigues enojado? Veamos si esto te contenta

Poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de él, el cual la miro de reojo, pero no se movió; junto su frente a la de Inuyasha e inicio un recorrido de besos, desde su frente y terminando en sus labios, momento en el que la tomo por la cintura y lo profundizo, abrió su boca e introdujo su lengua. Un gemido de ella y le fue mas que suficiente para separarse. Tenía que ir despacio o si no, se le iría de las manos.

Habría pedido solo  
Un instante de paz  
Habría pedido solamente  
Todavía escuchar  
Un hilo de su voz  
Que dice:  
Me ne vado piano piano piano...  
Aprieta ahora mi mano

- Que tal si me enojo de nuevo y vuelves a contentarme, eh? Dime – detuvo su mentón sobre su mano y le mostró una sonrisa mas que arrebatadora, que surtió el efecto que buscaba: Sonrojarla.

- Una vez no hace daño, pero dos... es mucho

- A que quieres jugar... – la reto -... yo también puedo hacerlo, si tu quieres... – se acerco a su oído para susurrarle – pero en otro lugar, pues aquí hay mucha gente

- Inuyasha!!! – le dio un suave golpe en el pecho y hundió su rostro en el mismo – estas loco

- Por una princesa como tu... me mandarían a un sanatorio de seguro – beso sus cabellos y la rodeo con sus brazos.

La escena era vista muy de cerca por el extraño que antes asusto a Kagome, el cual no se veía de lo más-contento, al contrario, quería estrangular al chico cada vez que la tocaba.

- ya veras Taisho... cuando me deshaga de mi jefa... tu, serás el próximo y me quedaré con ella – guardo la cámara en su mochila – ahora, vamos a revelar esas joyitas...

Vaya, esto realmente no se lo esperaba; Inuyasha se iba de la editorial para seguir estudiando y según sus fuentes a la misma universidad que la mocosa esa. La separación de estos sería un poco más fácil de lo que pensaba; aunque debía planearlo muy bien para que fuese visto como un resbalón de parte de él.

y tengo las armas necesarias para lograrlo

Doblo el periódico en donde se publicaba la noticia del citado, tomo la taza de té de Jazmín y se lo bebió de un solo, según ella, para mantener siempre la calma. Esa misma semana hincaron clases y que mejor regalo para los tortolitos que una visita "amistosa" a su adorado Inuyasha (jaja, sí como no, como sí solo tú eres la única que lo dice... Tonta!) y de paso hacerle pasar un mal rato a esa dizque novia.

Paso la tarde planeando su siguiente maldad en conjunto con el trabajo de su buffet (la muy era abogada) y salió mas que contenta de su despacho cuando cayó la noche.

casi no lo podía creer, la semana paso como un fuerte ventarrón... sumamente rápida y la carga de trabajos se aumentaba en el escritorio de su casa

tendré que cancelar la cita de mañana con Inuyasha

Había quedado en verse en las afueras del campus a las 5, hora en que terminaba su ultima clase; pero que benevolente era Kami, que el profesor termino 20 minutos antes y los dejo marchar.

este es un día maravilloso

- Te verás con Inuyasha, verdad?

- Si Ayumi, y lo mejor es que le daré la sorpresa de aparecer antes de lo previsto

- Te lo dije antes y lo repito, tu tienes una suerte que cualquiera envidiaría – eso era cierto, ya que el fin de semana anterior, Inuyasha la presento frente al señor Taisho como su novia y lo mejor fue la aceptación de este.

- Ni yo misma lo creo, pareciera que es un sueño – llegaron a las escalinatas del edificio y se despidieron.

Solo faltaba cruzar el jardín que rodeaba a su facultad y llegaría a su destino, justo en el momento en que vio el auto plateado, la sonrisa se desvaneció por completo; la imagen de un Inuyasha besándose con otra (véase que no era un simple picorete) fue algo que no pudo soportar.

no tu Inuyasha, no tu...

Como le gustaba esperarla desde temprano, sus clases terminaban siempre una hora antes que las de ella, pero la espera era muy bien recompensada (no piensen mal...); así que no le importaba estar sentado en su auto por una hora.

Estando recostado en el respaldo de su asiento con los ojos cerrados, unos golpes en el vidrio de la puerta de su lado hizo que reaccionara y se sorprendió al ver a la persona menos esperada: Kikyo.

Salió del auto con el ceño fruncido y las manos en puño, no quería que esa "arpía" viese a Kagome y tratase de hacerle algo malo

como rayos supo que estaba aquí?

- Que quieres Kikyo, no te basto con la ultima vez o es que acaso eres masoquista?

- A diferencia tuya, yo si estoy muy feliz por volverte a ver, sabes, te extraño y se me hace imposible que tu ya me hayas olvidado – se le acerco y le acaricio la mejilla

- Basta de jueguitos, sabes muy bien que ya no quiero nada contigo – la tomo de las muñecas y la aparto de su lado; miro la hora, faltaban 20 minutos para las 5, tenia que deshacerse de ella

- Eso lo dices por que estas resentido – maldición, le pago a ese profesor para terminar antes las clases y no recibía la llamada de ese tonto de Naraku – pero si me das una oportunidad, veras que solo yo puedo complacerte – su móvil vibro, era la señal y en rápido movimiento giro a Inuyasha, se recostó en el auto y le planto un beso de lleno. Este no supo como reaccionar, hasta que alguien, por detrás lo halo y al ver quien había sido, una punzada atravesó su corazón... ¿por qué tenia que ser ella?

Por Kami!!! Y ahora??

Iba a explicarle lo sucedido cuando Kagome lo abofeteo y unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos; estaba dolida y no era para menos, tanto que le había costado ganarse su confianza y todo su trabajo se vio derrumbado por la osadía de Kikyo y su falta de reacción.

Contemplar un adios, no bastará  
La falta de un viaje  
Es miedo y coraje  
Aquí estoy...

- ¿Cómo pudiste?... ¿Cómo?, Me imagino que era tu pasatiempo, verdad?, Eres de lo peor Inuyasha Taisho – se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta perderse de la vista.

- Oye, quien era esa?? – su tono falso de inocencia fue lo que derramo el vaso

- Eso era lo que querías, verdad? Date por satisfecha – se zafo de ella y se metió en su auto, tenia que encontrarla y explicarle todo; aunque sabía que esto iba a hacer lo más difícil de creer.

- Bueno... ya esta hecho, ahora... esperaré a que vuelvas a mi... Inuyasha.

Y pienso todavía en ti  
Desde ahora ya sé  
No olvidaré  
Los paisajes del mundo  
Y las fotografías junto a ti...

La busco como loco, pero simplemente se le había esfumado. ¿tan veloz era para correr? Realmente nunca se debe dar por sentado que algo va mas que bien... Maldición!

Kagome... ¿dónde estas?

Como Inuyasha pudo hacerle esto, cuando casi le prometió que nunca mas pasaría por esto y ahora... era él mismo, que le jugaba de la manera más sucia.

pero si te presento a su padre como su novia

Sí, sí; Lo hizo para que yo no desconfiara de él, pero ahora ya le descubrí su jueguito, claro, no esperaba que hoy saldría temprano y lo viese con esa... salió corriendo, sí; Pero se escondió detrás de uno de los árboles y lo vio partir en su auto en su búsqueda. Dejo pasar un rato mas y siguió su camino a pie, hasta su casa; en donde se encontró con el auto estacionado frente a las gradas del templo. Rodeo la casa y se encontró con una grieta en el muro, lo suficientemente resistente para ayudarle a escalar hasta la casa. Entro por la puerta de la cocina y sigilosamente se metió a su cuarto y lo primero que vio fue la fotografía que se habían tomado en la oficina de él; se veían tan felices y ahora...

La vida no es como la pintan los cuentos de hadas Kagome, nunca se vive feliz eternamente

Continuara...

§ Como!!! Que haces aquí Kikyo? Se suponía que tu no aparecías hasta muy avanzado el fic

§ Ya ves... no debes subestimar mis poderes de sacerdotisa

§ Pero, este capitulo no estaba en mis planes

§ Si siguen llamándome la bruja cadáver viviente, tengo derechos para ser la mala de aquí, no lo crees?

§ Bueno, bueno acercándome a ella y sin que sé de cuenta... le doy un golpe certero en la nuca esto es por meterte sin permiso en MI FIC, muerta cadáver viviente 


	8. Serenata Rap

Capitulo 8: una Serenata Rap

Tantas veces se lo dijo y nunca quiso hacerle caso a su mente, sino al corazón. ¿y para que?. Solo para hacerla pasar la desilusión más grande de su vida. ¿Cómo alguien como ÉL se fijaría en mi...? . Una lagrima broto de sus ojos y recorrió el mismo camino traslucido de sus mejillas, que muchas otras recorrieron con anterioridad.

Tienes que ser fuerte Kagome, tienes una vida por delante - era una de sus voces interiores que la animaba a levantarse de su estado

Lo sé, pero... me buscara a donde vaya... estúpida la hora en que le di mi horario...

mala idea, si y ahora tu prueba será enfrentarlo

Si... eso mismo haré... aunque me siga...

aja! Sigue!

no puedo – se tapo el rostro con su almohada – es que si me mira con esos ojitos...

si divagas... te hará lo mismo una y otra vez, ¿es lo que quieres? 

NOO

Así que...

lo enfrentaré

muy bien dicho - y la voz desapareció. Ya había hecho su trabajo y solo esperaba que diese resultado.

Se levanto lentamente de su cama y camino con parsimonia hasta el baño y se dio un regaderazo con agua fría. Debía mantener sus sentimientos a raya y esto le ayudaría a aplacar las ganas que tenía de ahorcarlo por jugar con ella. Se vio al espejo y unas ligeras ojeras se dejaban ver en su tez; por falta de descanso y no era para mas, si desde que llego se soltó en llanto hasta el amanecer.

Envuelta en una toalla se acerco a la ventana y cual fue su sorpresa al ver su auto y a un Inuyasha apoyado en este y viendo en dirección de su habitación; el cual se arreglo un poco la chamarra y la miro mas detenidamente. Esto la sorprendió... había olvidado que todas las mañanas él pasaba a recogerla. Lo miro furiosa y de un golpe, cerro la ventana y las cortinas.

tendré que salir por el mismo lugar que entre ayer

recordare por siempre   
y sé que no querrás  
te llamare, por que tu  
no contestaras

Su móvil sonó como toda la noche anterior, no tenía que verlo; Ya sabía que era él tratando de hablarle. Se callo y una nueva melodía se dejo escuchar. Esta vez era un mensaje. Este era el #... trato de hacer memoria pero las veces que ambas melodías se dejaron oír durante la noche que... simplemente lo olvido.

Se asomo al comedor y tomo un pan tostado con mermelada, se despidió de todos y se escabullo por la puerta trasera. La bajada del muro, sería más difícil que la subida, respiro hondo y coloco un pie en la grieta y luego el otro, para bajar de un salto. Asomo su cabeza en dirección de Inuyasha y aprovechando que este seguía viendo hacia la casa; se alejo con rumbo a la universidad.

ya se está tardando... y no creo que no vaya, porque su madre sospecharía, mejor iré a dar un vistazo

subió la escalinata y espero a que alguien abriese, luego de tocar el timbre

- OH! Inuyasha, Buenos Días, que milagro verte – era la señora Higurashi la que atendió la puerta

- Buenos días Señora, disculpe; ¿aun esta Kagome en casa?

- No, hace rato que se fue, exactamente 15 minutos

- Muchas gracias, tengo que irme o llegare tarde a clases

- Vaya con cuidado... adiós  
Conque hace 15 minutos... ¿por donde habrá salido? 

Rodeo la casa y al llegar a la parte trasera se fijo en la grieta del muro. Por aquí era por donde había entrado y salido. Muy astuta , pero no tanto para él. Tenía que arreglar las cosas, explicarle como paso en realidad. No la buscaría en el campus, le daría una tregua para que se confiara y luego la esperaría en ese mismo lugar. Todo saldría bien... aunque la abofeteada del día anterior, le dolía mas que cualquier golpe. Se toco la mejilla y se dirigió al auto. Con destino. A su tortura.

Por más extraño que fuese, no se topo con Inuyasha en todo el día; No era que le importase, ¿o sí? ; esperaba que la acosase el día entero con sus tontas disculpas o algo, pero sencillamente era como s se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

Ves, lo único que quería era pasar un rato contigo y luego botarte

Su voz interior cada vez era mas violento a la hora de "aconsejarla". Y Ayumi no le ayudo mucho para olvidarse del tema "Inuyasha". Se la paso todo el día hablando de lo lindo que sería la fiesta de fin de año que celebraba la editorial Taisho y blablablabla...

se ve tan contenta... mejor ella se hace la ilusión y no yo

- Oye, Kagome; ¿Qué te pasa?, desde hoy en la mañana estas como apagada – se acerco a su amiga y coloco sus manos sobre el regazo – sabes que puedes confiar en mi

- Ayumi... – un nudo se hizo en su garganta, el aceptar su situación era tortuosa - ayer me enfade con él y no quiero saber nada al respecto – y ahí sin mas, le contó con detalle lo que había visto la tarde anterior

- Amiga... – la abrazó y sintió como esta se escondió en su hombro y se soltó en llanto – veras como todo se arreglara, no creo que Inuyasha... dime, ¿cómo era esa fulana?

- Pues - se seco unas lagrimas, ¿para que quería saber como era la otra? – su tez era muy pálida, cabello negro, lacio y largo...

- ... y su mirada inexpresiva; sin contar la forma provocativa con que se viste?

- ¡Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – eso era extraño, era a acaso que la había visto

- Se ve que no te gustan las revistas de sociales, verdad – vio como Kagome la miraba sin entender aun – pues bien, es_a fulana_ es Kikyo Morihiro; Hace un año fue su novia, pero la muy descarada lo engañaba con otro, estuvo a punto de perder su trabajo en un buffet cuando un paparazzo la cacho con el otro. Se armo una... desde ahí, Inuyasha no se había involucrado con alguien que no fueras tu; Además déjame decirte que creo que fue una de las tretas de ella para que lo dejaras... la noticia de tu noviazgo con él ha corrido medio Japón.

- Tanto así... – sabía que tener una relación con un Taisho era fenomenal, pero de que todos lo supiesen... era otra cosa – nunca me imagine que estaría en los rotativos.

- Si te dieras una vuelta por mi casa... te mostraría las revistas que tengo... hay unas fotografías de ti que son tan lindas...

- Sí, sí.. Como sea – cuando Ayumi se ilusionaba con algo... era mejor alejarse.

Salió temprano y como no esperaría a Kagome, se dio una vuelta por la secundaria; talvez vería a Souta y le preguntaría como hacer que su hermana se contentase. Se estaciono a un costado y espero que dieran las 4, la hora en que el equipo de soccer terminaba sus entrenos. Recordó una de sus conversaciones con ella.

A Souta le gusta tanto el soccer que se metió al equipo de su escuela 

Un grupo de chicos con uniformes iban platicando animadamente y entre ellos iba Souta, el cual al verlo salió corriendo en dirección de él.

- Hola Inuyasha, ¿qué hay?

- Hola Souta, puedes ayudarme en algo?

- Claro... tiene que ver con mi hermana y su forma extraña de salir y entrar en la casa, verdad?

- Veo que lo has notado, lo que pasa es que tu hermana esta enfadada conmigo y ya que eres su hermano...

- Quieres que te ayude a que se contenten... – esta era su oportunidad de sacarle provecho a su status de "futuro cuñado" -... que tal si me invitas a un helado mientras pienso en algo

- me parece bien – soy yo o este niño se esta aprovechando...

Llegaron a una sorbetería y pues la creencia de Inuyasha de un rápido helado y el plan de Souta se fueron a la basura cuando este pidió una banana split y luego una gran copa de napolitano como le cabe tanto helado Ya era tiempo para que le dijera "el plan"

- Y bien... en que has pensado?

- Una serenata y una buena canción sería mas que suficiente, Kagome es muy romántica; a la edad que tiene, aun le gustan los cuentos de hadas y cosas por el estilo

- Una serenata, eh... – la idea no era descabellada, el único punto era que si quería dar una buena impresión tenía que cantar el mismo -... aunque tendré que practicar la parte del canto.

Pago la cuenta (aun con la idea de jamás volverlo a invitar a comer) y lo fue a dejar hasta el templo. Esta noche asustaría a Kagome y al día siguiente... probaría el plan de Souta. Dejo el auto frente al templo, para hacerle creer que estaba ahí y mientras tanto él se escondió en la parte trasera, en espera de que ella llagara, lo cual no tardo mucho.

Vio como se sobresalto al ver el auto frente a su casa y como trato de ver si se encontraba cerca para poder escabullirse a la parte trasera. En el momento en que tomaba impulso para subir por la grieta, salió de su escondite.

- Generalmente las personas entran por el frente, no por atrás – le susurro muy cerca de ella. La reacción de ella fue lo ultimo que espero: como no creía que hubiese nadie por ahí y luego escuchar la voz ronca de él, la asusto y no termino de subir, cuando se fue para atrás; cayendo en los brazos de Inuyasha

- Idiota, me has asustado – zafándose de sus brazos rápidamente, no quería darle la mayor oportunidad para que la hiciera flaquear – desde cuando que estas aquí espiando, eh? ; solo eso me faltaba

- Por lo menos déjame explicarte como pasaron las cosas en realidad, si no me crees después que termine... – no podía decirle que la dejaría en paz, por que le mentiría; estos dos meses le hicieron caer en la cuenta que ella no era una chica como las demás, sino que era lo que siempre busco; una chica autentica y sin malicia alguna -... tu dirás

- Nada pierdo con oírte, ¿no? – cuanto quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero su orgullo de mujer y su malvada conciencia, no la dejarían su mano torcer. Se recostó en el muro y cruzo sus brazos. Inuyasha exhalo aire y con una voz profunda le explico todo, desde el momento en que se topo con Kikyo en una fiesta de la editorial, la forma en que lo traicionó y que luego de mucho tiempo de no verla; se le había aparecido en la universidad.

- Ella haría lo que fuera por no verme feliz, por favor Kagome... créeme – ya estaba dicho y estaba a la espera de su respuesta. De seguro no le creería, pero Kami sabía que todo esto era verdad. Por su parte, Kagome se debatían entre su cerebro y su corazón; ganando una partida mas... su orgullo herido.

- Has tenido tiempo para recrear esa historia Inuyasha, me gustaría creerte, pero no puedo; además... – bajo la mirada, no quería que la viese llorar por él; no se lo merecía. En un acto inesperado, él se acercó y la abrazo; Sintiendo el rechazo inicial que poco a poco se apagó.

- Shh.. no llores princesa, no me lo merezco – la tomo por su barbilla y secó unas lagrimas con el dorso de su mano. Acaricio su sedoso cabello. Dos días sin ella y esto le supo a gloria, el tenerla así en sus brazos era un regalo del cielo. El noto que poco a poco se iban acercando. Jamás volvería a tener un momento así con ella de paz hasta que lo perdonase por completo. Se inclino mas, con el puño cerrado y apretando uno de sus mechones, le toco los labios.

Por un instante ella forcejeo y luego de unos segundos... Por fin le correspondió. La boca de ella se amoldó de nuevo a la suya, era cálida, dulce y exquisita. ¡Cuánto la había extrañado!. Ambos suspiraron y acercándose mas a él, apoyo sus manos sobre su pecho. Sabia que si no la tomaba por la cintura, se le escaparía; así que en un solo movimiento, la cogió por la cintura y la tomo de su cuello y profundizo el beso.

Un torbellino dentro de ella le hizo flaquear las piernas ¿cómo podía resistirse a esos labios que sabían a miel? . Sabía que ese beso le demostraba que sentía algo por él, pero su conciencia le gritaba que la soltara, de todas maneras, ella seguía enojada y esto no ayudaría en nada. La soltó, sin antes mirarla a los ojos, estaban chispeantes, como flamas de chocolate oscuro; su respiración era agitada, sus labios curvados y sonrosados, al igual que sus mejillas no le molesto para nada mi beso a decir unas palabras iba, cuando simplemente echo a correr rumbo al templo, dejando a un Inuyasha mas que complacido es hora del plan de Souta

- a ver si entendí, ¿le darás una serenata a Kagome para que te perdone? – esto sería para no perdérselo, Inuyasha Taisho... ¿cantando? – estas realmente desesperado

- y como no estarlo, si yo la... – no era capaz de expresarle a su amigo lo que sentía en esos momentos, hasta que ella fuese la primera en escucharle -... quiero mucho y no la dejare ir tan fácilmente, me costo mucho dar con ella y no me rendiré hasta que me de su perdón

- Entonces es una prioridad que te consiga un buen repertorio para reconquistarla, ¿no?, déjamelo a mí, se como conseguir el mejor

- No esperaba menos de ti Miroku, el problema ahora sería encontrar la canción perfecta

- No quiero parecer una entrometida, pero... – era Rin que se acercaba al cubículo de Miroku, en donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes - ... creo saber la canción que le ayudara para que la señorita Kagome vuelva con usted, solo déjeme ir a dejar estos documentos al señor Sesshomaru y regreso

Ambos vieron como la secretaria se alejaba por el pasillo; parecía que ya su hermano mayor la toleraba mas y no era para menos, si en ese tiempo en que había abandonado la dirección, la relación entre ellos mejoro muchísimo al grado de que ya la había invitado a salir en dos ocasiones. Momentos mas tarde regreso con una hoja de papel rosa y un mp3, colocándole este ultimo en una balada que se llamaba "Serenata Rap"

- Ahora solo tiene que oírla muchas veces y trate de aprenderse la letra y con respecto a quienes llevara para hacerle música, creo que Miroku se encargara, no?

- Claro, veamos... – miro la letra de la canción y le pidió prestado un rato el mp3 a Inuyasha y rápidamente supo de cual se trataba – si, la conozco, será muy sencillo; ¿ para cuando los quieres?

- Para hoy mismo si es necesario, no iré a clases para tener tiempo de memorizarlo y nos vemos a las 9:30 a dos cuadras de su casa para afinar detalles, ¿si?

- Muy bien, pero... estará mi adorada Sango en su casa? – dejaría de ser Miroku, si no preguntase por la prima de Kagome, después de una cena en la casa de los Higurashi; Había quedado prendado de ella y más por que era de las difíciles – tu sabes, ya que te hago el favor de ser un buen amigo; tengo que deleitarme un ratito

- Para tu desgracia, esta en Kyoto y regresara hasta la otra semana – dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro "lo consoló". Se despidió de Rin, sin antes darle las gracias por la canción y esta simplemente le recordó que para eso estaban los amigos. Salio del edificio con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y no era para menos, esa noche le demostraría a su princesa lo tanto que la quería.

Ya había quedado con Souta que le avisaría cuando su hermana se fuese a acostar y lo hizo a las 9, algo temprano; pero muy provechoso para lo que se vendría luego. Espero a que Miroku hiciera acto de aparición en el lugar acordado, los nervios lo mataban, había practicado todo el día y se sentía seguro de no olvidarla, el problema radicaba en la reacción de ella ante la serenata que le daría. No quería recibir un baldazo de agua helada o su indiferencia, sino que le dejara una posibilidad de reconciliación: "Asómate a la ventana Amore mío"

Antes de la hora, llego su amigo con el repertorio, listos para la tan ansiada vela. es ahora o nunca Inuyasha. Se arreglo la chamarra negra, se paso la mano por su cabello a modo de tranquilizarse y se miro como décima vez si se veía bien: además de la chamarra negra, vestía una camisa de lino blanca, zapatos casuales y un pantalón negro y ajustado.

Tomo el ramillete de rosas rojas y con una seña, llamo al repertorio a acercarse al templo, ya eran las 10:00 de la noche; la hora justa para su sorpresa. Se colocaron frente a la ventana de su habitación y ante la mirada de su Miroku y Souta, daría inicio.

- OK, ¿están listos muchachos? – todos asintieron. Cerro sus ojos por un momento. Relajo sus músculos. – arránquense...

La dulce tonada de introducción se dejo oir por unos momentos y en una perfecta entrada, comenzo a cantar.

Si te encuentro en la calle  
No me atrevo ni hablarte  
Se bloquean mis palabras  
no me atrevo a mirarte a los ojos  
y aunque suene imposible  
si pudiera amplificar el latir del corazón   
sentirías al baterista de una banda de metal pesado  
y hoy por eso estoy aquí parado  
porque me sale mucho más fácil con una de mis canciones  
para lograr que sientan hasta muros y platones

Pero quien cantaba a esa hora? – se pregunto Kagome aun soñolienta, trato de enfocar mejor su vista y buscar de donde venía tanto alboroto. Su madre entro en su cuarto sin tocar, se veía muy contenta

- anda, Kagome, mira por la ventana, te han traído serenata

- ¿Serenata?, ¿Para mi?

- Si, hija es Inuyasha, se ve que esta muy enamorado de ti, porque no cualquiera va a una casa y le cante y más en estos tiempos – la información se acoplo en su cerebro, si, claro; era Inuyasha el que cantaba, si lo escuchaba mejor... que lindo canta; tengo que verlo. Se asomo a la ventana, sin encender la luz todavía; quería retener en su memoria este lindo momento.

Y para no telefonear te digo todo cara a cara  
como si la pena no me importara  
soy muy tímido  
escondo amor en mi, no fallo   
para decirte que desde que te vi siempre es mayo

Que guapo se veía allá abajo, mirando en la misma dirección en que se encontraba y sin saber que ya era visto por ella. Y como decía su madre, no cualquiera le llevaba serenata a alguien, a menos que... la quisiera demasiado. Esto era tan romántico que su corazón le gano la partida mas importante a la razón: el perdonar a quien se quería con el alma.

y en mayo el mundo es bello  
y está lleno de colores  
y todavía en los árboles  
habitan sólo flores   
tarde que temprano van a  
derramar su fruto  
y dime cómo estas  
ansiosamente espero

Aun no encendería la luz, quería escucharlo cantar, su voz era ronca y a la vez tan dulce al oído de ella, era como si su corazón era el que estaba cantándole. Por momentos entrecerraba sus ojos y al abrirlos; su mirada ambarina le llegaba directo al corazón.

Espero que este sentimiento sea correspondido  
yo estoy aquí delante y te quiero y te sonrío  
asómate a la ventana amore mío

Asómate al balcón   
responde niña por favor  
solo vine hasta aquí con tornamesa y un micrófono  
traje aquí a mi banda a cantarte lo que siento  
si tú me quisieras besar yo estaría contento

por que rayos no enciende la luz era lo único que pasaba por su mente, mientras miraba atentamente a su ventana, en espera de una respuesta favorable.

Es que esta serenata es mi cita con el destino  
pues quiero que en la vida estemos  
tu y yo siempre unidos  
una serenata rap para decir a ti  
me gusta como miras y lo que piensas de mí  
me gusta tu nariz en sintonía con el mundo  
me gusta tu trasero, casi redondo  
que torna en un satélite a cada ser viviente  
me gustas por que eres, inteligente

Cuando ya creía perdida la esperanza de que no saliese a verlo, la habitación se ilumino, dándole mas ánimos para seguir con la serenata. Lo raro es que nunca la vio salir para verlo. 

Se ve muy claro en tus manos como las mueves  
Y haces que hasta los sentimientos siempre me renueves  
Tus caderas son los andes y tus pechos los volcanes  
Me gusta tu buen gusto en la ropa con que sales  
Que está muy por encima de la moda del momento  
Una flor que así creció entre el asfalto y el cemen...

No termino la frase cuando Kagome, con una bata celeste y los cabellos recogidos en una coleta, se le dirigió a él y lo abrazo fuertemente, a lo que correspondió inmediatamente. De todas las posibles reacciones, esta fue la que nunca se imagino – esto es lo más hermoso que he recibido en mi vida, Inuyasha, gracias; además, ¿cómo podría estar enojada contigo?, sí tú eres quien me ha devuelto la fe en el amor...

- Shh... espera que lo mejor viene ahora, escucha – retomando la melodía y con Kagome entre sus brazos siguió cantándole muy cerca del oído, casi en susurro

Serenata rap, serenata metropolitana  
Confía un poco en mí  
Aquí estaré cada mañana  
No debes creer las cosas que otros te digan de mí  
Es que son muy envidiosos  
quizás porqué  
Yo no te prometo historias de pasión como de guiones  
de cine de romances solo falsas ilusiones  
Yo te ofrezco la verdad, cuerpo, alma y un cerebro  
Amor es solamente amor  
Es solo solo eso

- Inuyasha... ¿no hay un beso para mi? – le pregunto con las mejillas ruborizadas y su voz fue coqueta e inocente a la vez

- Te di uno esta tarde, ¿lo recuerdas? Aunque si me lo pides... no soy quien para decirte no, ¿quieres otro?

- Ay, si y muchísimo – sus ojos mostraban esa chispa de alegría que tanto amaba.

Una fuerza superior a él cedió ante su petición, acercándola mas a él. Sus labios se ablandaron a los suyos y ciño las curvas de su cintura en sus manos. Ella lo rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Su boca se amoldaba perfectamente en la suya y su cuerpo se curvaba completando el suyo. Esto era un sueño del cual no quería despertar, pero tenía que soltarla, se encontraban frente a su casa y no quería hacerle pasar un mal momento a su princesa con su madre. Apoyo la frente en la de ella, la sostuvo por la cintura; tratando de recuperar el aliento

- Kagome... hay algo que quiero decirte

- Y... ¿qué es?

- Te amo...

Continuara

Bueno, creoq ue la aparicion de la cadáver andante no les gusto, pero porfa; diganme que les encanto este capi...

Gracias por sus comentarios anteriores


	9. Compromiso

Capitulo 9: Compromiso... y una gran Confusión

Era tan lindo como Inuyasha la hacia sentir, cada detalle que le daba era especial y único. No podía cree aun que ya pasaba una semana desde la serenata que le dio para contentarla. Solo de recordarlo haberle visto cantar frente a su ventana era... si, cada vez que lo pensaba un leve rubor y una sonrisa nerviosa aparecían en su rostro. Nunca creyó que fuera capaz de hacer algo así, simplemente era muy romántico para creer que fuera verdad y eso... lo era; por que a pesar de todo, lo hizo.

Y ahora se encontraba frente al espejo de su habitación, tratando de arreglar su cabello, tenia que prepararse para la cena con los Taisho. Inuyasha había sido bien escueto a la razón de esta, solo que ya lo imaginaba, pues el invitar a toda su familia; indicaba que la relación entre ellos iba en serio. Eso le gustaba mucho y más por que él se había comportado de una manera muy extraña cuando la acompaño a su casa.

- Oe! Kag! –grito su hermano desde la planta baja - ¿ a qué horas vas a salir? No tardara Inu- niichan en llegar

- Unos 5 minutos mas, ¿sí?, Además... ¡ no me grites que no estoy sorda! – le replico. Apenas se había colocado el vestido color blanco strapless; Con unas aplicaciones en la parte del busto que lo realzaban, por otra parte era ceñido hasta la cintura y que desde ahí le caía de forma asimétrica hasta su rodilla derecha en su parte más larga. Sus zapatos eran de tacón alto, del mismo tono y con unos detalles de pedrería en ellos

Se coloco un poco de maquillaje en sus mejillas y un labial de tono rosa. En el momento en que iba a salir de su habitación, recordó el obsequio que le diese Inuyasha el día de la serenata: una gargantilla de plata con un dije de diamante en forma de corazón que al reverso, una corta y firme frase estaba ahí grabada: "K&I" se lo coloco y dando un suspiro, se acerco a la ventana y se sorprendió que en ese instante un auto negro se estacionó frente al templo.

esta noche vendré en otro auto, ya que creo que quepamos en el plateado

Minutos mas tarde, su madre, abuelo y hermano iban en la parte trasera del auto; mientras ella, en el asiento de copiloto, admirando lo guapo que se veía en ese traje color azul marino y más al ver la mirada traviesa que por instantes le dejaba ver; Como si le quisiesen revelar algo importante.

- Buenas noches, ustedes son los Higurashi, ¿verdad? – una mujer ya entrada en edad los recibió en la entrada de la mansión con una gran sonrisa – pasen, están en su casa- luego dirigiéndose a la joven pareja, a él con una mirada reprobatoria y luego una cálida para ella prosiguió – jovencito... usted me había dicho que su novia era muy bonita, pero en realidad es un ángel, ¿a qué sí?

- Muchas gracias... – bajo la mirada, a parte de Inuyasha, nadie le había dicho eso con tanta elocuencia. Esta era la primera vez que la veía y eso que esta era su tercera visita a esa mansión.

- Kaede... – tomando con mas fuerza la mano ya enlazada de ella – no me la avergüences de esa manera – volviéndose a la joven, añadió – ella es nuestra ama de llaves, Kaede y no la conociste en las otras visitas por que se encontraba en Kyoto y ella – refiriéndose a la chica - es Kagome Higurashi. Después de una leve presentación, pasaron al living, donde ya se encontraban conversando los invitados con el Señor Taisho; el cual al ver entrar a la pareja se acerco a saludar a su futura "nuera"

- Buenas noches Kagome, ¿ Cómo te va con mi hijo? ¿ Te trata bien?

- Buenas noches señor Taisho – hizo una leve inclinación – estoy muy bien, gracias y con respecto a Inuyasha... – se acerco a él y deposito un leve beso en su mejilla – no podría ser mejor.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, hijo; ahí está tu hermano, ve y preséntale a tu novia – hasta ese momento reparó en la presencia de Sesshomaru, el cual se encontraba cerca de la chimenea conversando con una chica menos alta que él y que al acercarse se llevo la mayor sorpresa de la noche: La acompañante de su hermano era nada mas que su dulce ex secretaria, Rin; la cual saludó muy calurosamente a los recién llegados.

- Conque muy escondidito te lo tenias... – se lo dijo a ella aprovechando que se encontraban cerca

- Usted me prometió ayudarme, pero nunca lo hizo, así que tuve que tomar acción por cuenta propia, además su novia es muy bonita, verdad Maru?

- Si, es verdad; pero dime Inuyasha, como le hiciste para que se fijara en ti...

- Insiste en lo mismo... pero esta noche no te daré el gusto de hacerme enojar. Desde el lugar en que se encontraba le hizo una seña a Kaede, desapareciendo esta en el momento, dándole paso a tres meseros que en sus charolas de plata llevaban copas de Champán y un vaso de refresco para Souta (imagínense al niño bebiendo a esa edad...) tomando una de las copas y esperando a que todos tuviesen las suyas tomo la palabra – buenas noches a todos en primer lugar y darles las gracias por encontrarse aquí... – en ese momento Miroku hizo acto de aparición y saludo a su amigo un tanto apenado -... la razón de esta cena es para darles a conocer a ustedes que son mi familia y a mi amigo Miroku; a mi novia que muy pronto espero sea mi prometida, la señorita Kagome Higurashi.

Esto no puede ser real, Kami si este es un sueño... no me despiertes

- Entonces propongo un brindis por ellos – Miroku fue el de la propuesta y elevando su copa, todos les desearon felicidad. Luego se dieron otros tres brindis y tomando la oportunidad de que todos ya se encontraban animados; se inclino frente a ella y sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro de su saco azul marino; le propuso lo siguiente:

- Kagome Higurashi, ¿ me haría el gran honor de ser mi prometida? – noto el nerviosismo de ella en su mirada y el silencio sepulcral de los invitados que diga si, que diga si...

- Inuyasha... – de la emoción se le corto la frase y tragando una vez mas continuo -... si, si quiero – él colocó la sortija ( era de oro con un pequeño zafiro oriental en el centro, la cual brillo de forma especial cuando él la tomo entre sus dedos) y ante la mirada de todos: la beso tiernamente. Todos los presentes aplaudían al ver que por fin, uno de los jóvenes Taisho, se decidía a tomar una decisión para futuro.

- Bienvenida a la familia Taisho, Kagome – fue la primera felicitación que recibió y fue de parte del señor Taisho. Este saludo hizo que unas lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos, sabía que eso significaba que más pronto que nada... llegaría la propuesta de boda. Retirando las lagrimas que ya llegaban a sus mejillas miro a su futuro suegro

- Muchísimas gracias, señor; le prometo que no se arrepentirá de darme la bienvenida

- Tu no tienes nada que prometer... es la cabeza dura de Inuyasha que tiene que hacerlo. El aludido solo le dejo una mirada recriminatoria a su progenitor mientras que estrechaba la mano con el abuelo de Kagome. Después de recibir las felicitaciones de todos (incluyendo la de Sesshomaru, que dejo atónito al pelinegro; aunque su saludo fue frío... [que se esperaban...)

Rato mas tarde se dirigieron al comedor, donde Kaede le esperaba con un gran banquete y al cabo de un rato se encontraban degustando del mismo. La cena se animo mucho, pues parecían que ambas familias se conocían desde hacia bastante tiempo y si le incluimos la simpatía de Rin... estaba mas por decir que fue todo un éxito.

Ya rozaba la medianoche, cuando Kagome y su familia se marcharon de la mansión y ahora el ambiente era mas relajado dentro del auto

- Oye... Inu-niichan – Souta era el que inicio la platica recién ingresados al automóvil – como ahora, tu y mi hermana son novios... se diría que eres mi hermano mayor?

- Si lo quieres ver de esa manera... pues si, lo soy; te gusta?

- Claro!! Ahora ya tendré con quien jugar a los videojuegos

- Souta! Que quieres decir con eso. Eh? – le reclamo Kagome ante este ultimo comentario

- Es que tu te enojas fácilmente cuando te gano, además eras muy lenta para los juegos de carros...

- No sigas...

- Chicos, ya paren... que dirá Inuyasha de ustedes dos, discúlpelos, si? – la voz conciliadora de su madre los calló de repente

- Lo único que veo es un par de hermanos que se quieren mucho, nada más.

- Eso habla muy bien de usted jovencito... – culminó el abuelo -... sabrá llevar el carácter de mi nieta

- Abuelo!!! No digas esas cosas

- Ve lo rápido como se enciende... a eso me refiero con lo del carácter

- Cálmate princesa, sí? – bajando la voz para que solo ella lo escuchase – quien más que yo sé lo testaruda que eres cuando te enojas con alguien ¿verdad? - Una risilla nerviosa acompañó al rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas.

- lo dije y lo repito de nuevo... Eres una Suertuda Kagome – comento Ayumi, después de que la chica contase como Inuyasha le dio el anillo

- si, ahora te llevara como su pareja a todos los eventos que invitan a los Taisho – contesto una Sango muy animada por su prima – lo malo es que el tonto de Miroku aun no quiere nada serio...

- No te creas, según Inuyasha, todos los días le pregunta si tu ya regresaste y el que lo conoce tan bien; nunca antes andaba detrás de los huesitos de una chica tan insistentemente como lo hace contigo

- Se ve que aquí habrá doble pareja para el futuro, no? – replico Ayumi en un tono pícaro

- La de mi prima sí, la mía... esta mas que difícil

- Pero que es lo que ven mis ojos, si es mi adorada Sanguito... ¿en donde te habías metido, eh? – sin previo aviso apareció Miroku con esa sonrisa tan seductora que elevo la temperatura de la chica – a veces pienso que me huyes – observando las otras chicas de la mesa – Señorita Kagome, ¿cómo es que mi amigo la deje sola en un día como estos? Y más con otra preciosura a su lado – refiriéndose a Ayumi. Lo que no contaba era que Sango le diese un buen zape en la cabeza. Las tres chicas rieron al ver la reacción de Miroku

- Esta ocupado en un trabajo de campo, quedamos de vernos dentro de dos horas y pues ella es mi amiga Ayumi - la saludo ahora sin pasarse de la raya; ya que temía otra reprimenda por parte de Sango que lo vigilaba

- Entonces, que me dices si te llevo a donde quieras, a ellas no les importaría, verdad señoritas?

- Para nada – contesto Kagome

- Por nosotras esta muy bien – secundo Ayumi y guiñándole el ojo a sango en señal de que aprovechara esta oportunidad.

" Esta tarde me la pase muy bien con Inuyasha, me llevo hasta la costa y disfrutamos de una linda puesta de sol; Solo que con esto me recordé de Hanyou... ¿qué estará haciendo en estos días? Desde nuestra ultima conversación, no he sabido nada de él..."

(Flash Back)

- + HanyouKun+ - no te angusties Miko, tal vez viste mal o algo así

- +MikoChan+ - nooo, como evitarlo, si esa mujer era más bonita que yo...

- + HanyouKun+ - sé que no te conozco físicamente, pero no puede existir otra chica mas linda como tu... nunca te menosprecies

- +MikoChan+ - crees que soy linda??

- + HanyouKun+ - no lo creo, Lo Sé; además lo que importa mas es el interior de las personas, no su físico

- + MikoChan+ - entonces... lo dejo ir??

- + HanyouKun+ - déjalo que te explique las cosas como fueron y si aun no le crees... tu decidirás

(Fin del Flash Back)

Fue así como dejo que Inuyasha le tratara de explicar su parte de la historia, y como le había dicho Hanyou, su corazón le di una nueva oportunidad de creer y desde ese momento había sido la elección mas acertada. Ahora era muy feliz con él.

Gracias Hanyou

Quería agradecerle otra vez el apoyo que le daba cada vez que lo necesitaba, realmente era un gran amigo, solo que cada vez que conversaban o le mandaba correos unas extrañas sensaciones dentro de ella hacía aparición. Al principio no le hizo caso, pero ahora con solo pensarlo... las sensaciones volvían... como ahora.

que rayos pasa contigo Kagome

no me digas que te estas enamorando de él, tu mas que nadie sabe que estas relaciones a distancia y a ciegas no funcionan

otra vez tu? – contesto a su voz interior, esta aparecía en los peores momentos y lo único que lograba era confundirla más.

no vas a remediar nada con solo estar escuchándome, así que enciende el ordenador y búscalo. Arregla tu problema y listo. No dejaras ir la oportunidad de agenciarte al bombón de Inuyasha por alguien a quien ni conoces

pero que dices, a Inuyasha lo amo

si pero el otro te esta moviendo el tapete también, no lo olvides; Hazme caso y arregla esto de una vez - dicho esto, la voz se fue, dejando a la pelinegra con mas dudas que antes. Haciendo caso de su voz interior, encendió el ordenador y busco el correo de Hanyou ( ya que no necesitaban del Datingmail, se dieron sus correos personales) y efectivamente se encontraba en línea.

Antes de que ella empezara a escribir un saludo, este ya lo había hecho

- +HanyouKun+ - como se encuentra mi amiga el día de hoy? Ya arreglaste tu problema con tu novio?

- +MikoChan+ - hola Hanyou… y si ya arregle mis problemitas, solo que ahora tengo otro mas grave

- +HanyouKun+ - vamos mujer, cuenta; Soy todo "oídos"

- +MikoChan+ - me siento muy confundida, por una parte; Estoy enamoradísima de mi novio y más desde que nos reconciliamos...

- +HanyouKun+ - ¿y por otra?

- +MikoChan+ - la que se forma alrededor de mi inexperiencia en el amor... ¿tu sabes lo que es el amor?

- +HanyouKun+ - que si lo sé… si lo estoy viviendo Pues, sí

- +MikoChan+ -explícamelo, por favor.

- +HanyouKun+ - bueno… si sientes amor por la otra persona, el tiempo pasa muy rápido al estar a su lado. Puedes contarle cualquier cosa y sabes que te escuchara y te sabrá dar una solución. Puedes pasar horas y horas y no te aburres. Y cuando no estas con ella... simplemente te falta el aire y los segundos son tan largos... ¿me di a entender?

- +MikoChan+ - mmm… eso mismo me pasa a mí. Sin olvidar las mariposas en el estomago con solo verlo sonreír y la corriente eléctrica que cruza todo mi cuerpo cuando me besa...

- +HanyouKun+ - bueno, creo que ya despeje una incógnita para ti amiga mía, pero contesta esto: ¿ Es eso lo que sienten ustedes cuando quieren a alguien? – si su amiga Miko sentía esas cosas por quien quería, tal vez Kagome lo sintiese por él.

- +MikoChan+ - creo que si, algunas cosas pueden cambiar, pero las mariposas, no. Por otra parte me encanta cuando me abraza y me hace sentir protegida ante todo; es como si depositase mi vida a su protección, ¿entiendes?

- +HanyouKun+ - si, gracias por despejarme esa duda a mí también. Creo que hoy nos hemos ayudado mutuamente.

- +MikoChan+ - talvez, por que aun tengo un dilema...

- +HanyouKun+ - ¿cual? Creí que eso era lo único que te agobiaba.

- +MikoChan+ - toma muy enserio lo que te escribiré, ¿eh?

- +HanyouKun+ - si, será una promesa

- +MikoChan+ - bueno… - era el momento preciso de despejar esa incógnita para ella - … en ocasiones, cuando estoy con él, tengo la leve sensación de que estoy contigo y cuando nos escribimos, siento muy presente el aura de él... todo es tan confuso; no es intencional, pero esto se vuelve más intenso en mis sueños... – estuvo un rato sin recibir respuesta, era de esperar esa reacción; Hasta se imagino que de un momento a otro se desconectara, pero eso no ocurrió, ya que si le contesto.

- +HanyouKun+ - ¿a qué estas jugando?

- +MikoChan+ - a nada, simplemente pasa; es por eso que casi no duermo bien, pues tengo miedo de…

- +HanyouKun+ - enamorarte de mí? – este juego cada vez se ponía mas peligroso y tendría que darle un alto a todo esto; ya que a él también le ocurría lo mismo – creo que debemos dejar estas conversaciones por un largo tiempo, no sería bueno para ninguno hacernos ilusiones de algo que no puede ser

- +MikoChan+ - entonces… no soy la única?, Tu también pasas por lo mismo? – esta confesión la dejó mas que sorprendida

- +HanyouKun+ - siendo sincero… si, por eso te pido que nos demos un tiempo. Creo que el intimar tanto, nos ha hecho mal.

- +MikoChan+ - nooo, no me pidas eso, te necesito ahora mas que nunca, eres la primera persona con quien me he abierto tanto, la que sabe mas como soy; no me puedes dejar así...

- +HanyouKun+ - empieza a tener mas confianza con tu novio y veras que no soy tan indispensable como crees

- +MikoChan+ - pero si siempre se necesita de alguien mas, que sea imparcial, para ayudarte y ese eres tu Hanyou

- +HanyouKun+ - y tus amigas? Ellas serían mejor consejería que yo, te lo apuesto

- +MikoChan+ - veamos, me reúno con ellas y les digo: "Chicas, saben que, me enamore de mi amigo Hanyou, sí el de Internet y por otra parte; También siento lo mismo por mi novio" eso sería darles motivo para sermonearme todo un día sin parar y cavar mi propia tumba para que solo me dejen caer en él. Lo que necesito es a alguien que entienda esto y como lo aseguraste antes, tú eres el único

- +HanyouKun+ - entonces, no me busques en el chat, déjame correos y te prometo que los revisare lo más rápido que pueda

- +MikoChan+ - estas seguro?, No te ha molestado lo que te dije...

- +HanyouKun+ - no al contrario, me agrado que me tuvieras esa confianza para decírmelo, yo no me creí capaz de hacerlo

- +MikoChan+ - si me lo hubieses dicho tu primero, creo que yo también hubiese reaccionado de esa manera

- +HanyouKun+ - entonces… ¿qué te parece mi idea?

- +MikoChan+ - aunque no me parece mucho… esta bien

- +HanyouKun+ - entonces te veo la próxima vez en mi bandeja de correos, eh?

- +MikoChan+ - y tu trata de contestar lo mas pronto que puedas.

Con esto, ambos se desconectaron y decidieron ir a descansar; lo que fue un fracaso, por que ni un adiós se dirigieron; Con la esperanza de que alguno de los dos rompiera el convenio antes hecho.

Mientras tú y yo nos refugiamos en la eternidad

No siento frío cerca de ti

Dentro de mí brilla el sol

Se cae el cielo y que más da

tengo que sacarte de la mente Hanyou... aunque algo dentro de mí me dicte lo contrario, ¿por qué será?

no quiero perderte Kagome y por mas que duela tengo que olvidarme de Miko

Tenemos nuestro mundo

El día sigue siendo azul

Si estamos juntos No importa nada mas

Que en ti jamás será invierno

esto será de lo más difícil, porque ya te tengo muy dentro de mí - dijeron ambos, sin imaginarse las poderosas razones de lo que decían.

Tanto ruido tanta soledad gente que corre sin parar

Tras la puerta ese universo de infinita paz

Necesito la calma que tú me das...

Continuara...

Bueno

Hubo alguien que me dijo que los capis los hiciese más largos...

Pero verán... ya los tenia escritos de esta manera, así que los capis más extensos

Vienen casi al final.

Especialmente el fin de este fic.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo

Sigan escribiéndome sus comentarios

Y los veo la próxima semana con el siguiente capi.


	10. Sospechas

Capitulo 10: Sospechas

Ya llevaban tres meses investigando el múltiple accidente que ocurrió en las afueras de Kitami, ese tiempo era el suficiente para cerrar el caso, pero por pedido del señor Inu no Taisho, no dejarían de buscar al autor intelectual del choque del primer automóvil, un jaguar convertible negro, el cual había presentado, según el informe de los técnicos de criminología, una falla en el sistema de frenos y otro en el tanque de gasolina; Habían hecho que el conductor de este chocara con mas de una docena de autos, incluyendo el de la Señora Taisho.

La investigación se había detenido en el reconocimiento del cadáver, ya que a causa de la explosión, este quedo completamente calcinado. Tendrían que buscar a un buen forense antropólogo para que determinara el sexo del conductor y alguna señal o pista que les ayudara a su reconocimiento.

El investigador a cargo de este caso era un chico de unos 28 años, de cabello largo y oscuro como la noche, recogido en una coleta y unos penetrantes ojos azules; su nombre era Kouga Tokugawa; el cual a pesar de su corta edad, tenia un buen ojo para resolver este tipo de casos.

- Si tan solo ese carro fuese legal... ya tendríamos una pista de quien lo conducía... – se paso la mano entre sus cabellos, era tan frustrante el no encontrar la aguja en el pajar, sorbió un poco de su café. Sobre su escritorio posaba el expediente de ese caso, las fotografías, las muestras, las hipótesis; pero nada le llevaba a un caso en particular. A modo de despejar su mente, hojeo el periódico y detuviéndose de subito en una noticia de sociedades: 

" El Compromiso Taisho- Higurashi es todo un revuelo"

_En fechas pasadas, se dio a conocer de parte de los Taisho, la noticia de compromiso del menor de los hijos, Inuyasha, con la Señorita Kagome Higurashi; de la cual ya era de saber publico su relación con el joven. Amigos cercanos a la pareja, aseguran que más pronto de lo que esperamos, nos darán la noticia de su enlace matrimonial... _

- Pero miren nada mas... eso quiere decir que era mentira – refiriéndose a una visita que recibió a inicios de la investigación de una joven, que aseguraba ser la prometida del menor de los Taisho – conque intenciones vino entonces... señorita abogada? – repaso algunos recortes que sus colegas le habían hecho llegar de esa famosa abogada. Era una de las penalistas mas subastadas por la frialdad y suspicacia con las que conducía sus casos.

- Jefe... podemos pasar? – unos policías mas jóvenes se asomaban por la puerta de su oficina

- Ginta, Hakaku; Pasen, me tienen algo nuevo?

- Lea esto jefe – pasándole un sobre membretado del gobierno, miro a sus subalternos con curiosidad y acto seguido abrió el sobre. La leyó dos veces y la volvió a meter en el sobre, tomo otro poco de su café – y que es lo que dice que lo ha dejado tan callado

- Dentro de dos días llega el forense que pedí. Al fin podremos saber quien era el conductor de nuestro jaguar ilegal... así que vayan preparando la orden de exhumación

- A donde iremos Inuyasha? – la calle se le hizo desconocida a la chica de mirada chocolate y se decidió a preguntar al chico que iba de lo más tranquilo

- quiero que conozcas un lugar al que llamo mi fortaleza

- Tu apartamento, verdad?

- Aja... esta noche, te cocinara el mejor chef del mundo – ya tenia todo preparado para hacerla pasar una noche inolvidable (no piensen mal ¬¬) a esto Kagome ya se figuraba quien seria ese famoso chef

- Y podré conocer a ese chef para darle mi aval de sus recetas?

- Y, ¿por qué tanto interés en el?

- Porque podría ser un chico muy guapo, de mirada dulce...

- Más guapo que yo?

- Tontuelo... del que yo estoy hablando eres tu; no podría enamorarme de otro

- Eso si me gusta – prestando mas atención en la calle, paro un instante y doblando en la esquina entró en una zona más tranquila, eran pocos los autos que circulaban; detuviéndose frente a un edificio de unos 15 pisos, de color azul y forma cilíndrica, y que su atractivo consistía en los cristales que conformaban la mayor parte de este – bueno, ya llegamos; ¿qué te parece?

- ¿Aquí es donde vives? – estaba sorprendida, solo en revistas veía ese tipo de arquitectura en los edificios más modernos y ahora se encontraba frente a uno y lo mejor sería que lo conocería por dentro, dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa prosiguió –Ú.s muy bonito, has de tener una vista preciosa de toda la ciudad...

- Pero no tan hermosa como tu, Kagome – dicho esto extendió su mano para que se la tomase y la guió a las entrañas del edificio, cruzaron el lobby, entrego las llaves de su auto para que lo metieran al parqueo y la condujo al elevador; que al igual que el edificio era cilíndrico y de cristal

- Es una lastima que este elevador no te dé un poco de privacidad... – suspiro al apoyarse en él

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – ya sabia a que se refería con esa expresión, pero quería oírlo de sus labios

- Por que me gustaría mucho que me besaras dentro de uno, pero como no se puede... ni modo – ambos se dirigieron miradas traviesas e Inuyasha se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás, apoyo su nariz sobre sus cabellos; Como le encantaría enredar sus dedos entre sus hebras y hacerle el amor; pero no, su princesa era especial y ese día también lo sería (N /A Aun sigo con la idea de que esto será solo meloso a un punto medio, nada mas... no digo lo mismo del fic que sigue después de este )

Como era de esperar el piso de él sería la suite del edificio, que consistía en los últimos dos pisos, dando la apariencia de tener una casa en el aire. La puerta principal era de roble, con detalles muy sencillos en el picaporte, pero no quitaban el toque sofisticado. Por dentro "la fortaleza" estaba pintada de un color marfil, que conjugado con unos cuadros de art-nouveau y la tremenda vista del edifico, lo hacían ver muy espaciosos.

Kagome estaba extasiada por la forma que en que todo estaba organizado ahí dentro, le costaba creer que este fuese el apartamento de un soltero, que particularmente solían ser desordenados o con poco espacio. Acercándose a la pared cercana al mini bar, se percato de una pintura que más bien parecía un pergamino enmarcada en un sencillo cuadro de madera, la que mostraba un follaje extenso y que en su parte más alta sobresalían amapolas blancas y rojas. Ella conocía esa pintura y se la hizo saber a él

- ¿Cómo conseguiste una replica de "las Amapolas" de Kokei Kobayashi? Sabia que solo se encontraba en Londres y Nueva York...

- Conoces la obra? – eso era extraño, ya que pocas personas se interesaban por las pinturas de Japón y menos si eran jóvenes como ella

- Pues claro, si esta pintura se hizo en medio del conflicto entre retomar los diseños tradicionales o imitar los que enseñaban en la Escuela de Artes Tecnológicas; además no olvides lo que estoy estudiando.. – en ese momento lo recordó, su chica estudiaba Antropología...

- ¿Te gusta?, Fue un regalo que me hizo mi madre cuando termine la primera carrera; creo que lo hizo para darme esperanzas de que un día estudiaría lo que realmente quería – después de mencionar a su madre, su voz se fue apagando lentamente; cosa que noto la chica

- disculpa por recordarte a tu mama Inuyasha – apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y rodeándolo con sus brazos, trato de transmitirle lo mucho que sentía la perdida

- No tienes por que, además... le hubieses gustado mucho, princesa – aun estando ella abrazada a él, la condujo a una repisa, tomo la fotografía del centro y luego se la paso a ella – Mira mama, aquí tienes a mi novia; ¿a que es preciosa?

- Tienes su misma mirada Inuyasha... tan llena de amor – quería agregar mas, pero este la aprisiono contra sus labios, llevaba ratos aguantando las ganas y al verla tan dispuesta para él, no se reprimió par demostrarle lo tanto que la quería. La mano que tenia posada en su cuello, paso rápidamente a su espalda, donde no reparo en las caricias que dejaba en él. A esto la chica solo respondió a acariciar el lóbulo derecho de él y pasar su otra mano sobre sus pectorales. Un gemido suave de ella y otro ronco de él fueron sus respuestas.

- Oye... eso no se vale – replicó él, refiriéndose a las caricias de ella

- A no? Si tu te aprovechaste de la ocasión, también tenía derecho a hacerlo

- Y si seguimos aprovechando...

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo sobre sus labios, cada día se acercaban a la identidad de su elemento alpha (así llamaban al calcinado de Banko, que por el tiempo ya era un manojo de carne y huesos) la forense se acababa de recibir en una universidad de Estados Unidos con las mejores calificaciones y en esos momentos le estaba haciendo el reconocimiento para posterior iniciar la necropsia. Además no podía obviar que la doctora era muy bella, su cabello rojizo y ojos verdes lo habían capturado desde el momento en que fueron presentados.

- Es que se va a quedar todo el rato ahí, o me quiere ayudar? – la misma que lo tenia sumergido en sus ideas, era la que lo despertaba

- no lo sé, los cuerpos en ese estado me dan un poco de repugnancia Dra...

- Ayame – lo interrumpió - ya que vamos a trabajar juntos en .dte caso, es mejor que nos dejemos de cortesías baratas, que dices Kouga?

- Si le parece bien... – un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas y carraspeo para apartar su bochorno y que ella no lo notase – que hay que hacer, Ayame.

La pelirroja le fue explicando lo que harían primero, lavar el cuerpo para apartar a los gusanos y sus larvas de este, para pasar a extraer el hueso largo del brazo: humero. Con este harían la prueba del carbono 14 y determinar la edad del occiso. Esto les llevo dos días y el siguiente buscaron el la base de datos del país, los registro dentales; Llegando al momento más satisfactorio de su jornada. La identificación final del cadáver.

- Aquí esta el reporte Jefe, es tan sorprendente lo que se puede hacer con los huesos, no? – Hakaku le entrego un sobre manila con los resultados de los estudios realizados, lo abrió y paso su mano sobre el suave papel, que descubría el eslabón más importante. En el borde superior izquierdo se mostraba una fotografía de un hombre de mirada caprichosa y del color del mar, una tez morena en un rostro bien definido.

- Creo que nunca paso por su mente que moriría de una forma tan estrepitosa, parece un niñito de papá con esa carita tan cuidada – siguió viendo el resto del informe:

Nombre: Bankotsu Sagara

Edad: 27 años

Nacimiento: 07/11/1979 (estimado)

Padres: desconocidos. Se crió en un orfanato de las afueras de Nagoya. La encargada del mismo aseguro que fue dejado en las puertas del lugar y que al cumplir la mayoría de edad fue acogido por uno de los amigos que hizo en el mismo recinto, pero que tiempo después se fue a la capital.

Residencia: aleatoria. Se hospedaba en hoteles sin seguir un patrón establecido.

Ocupación: estudiante de leyes. Escuela de Leyes de Tokio. Alumno promedio y poco asiduo a clases, por eso el rector y decano de la escuela no detectaron su falta de asistencia.

Antecedentes penales:

§ 2 infracciones por conducir a alta velocidad. Cuenta saldada.

§ 1 noche en prisión por involucrarse en carreras ilegales. Auto decomisado. Aun sigue en la division de transito y decomiso.

- esto es raro...

- ¿Qué cosa Jefe? – Hakaku, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Kouga. El caso tenía vida propia desde el instante en que se continuó con la búsqueda.

- Pues según aquí, tiene un carro modificado decomisado üSe a comparación del que condujo su ultimo día de vida, es una completa carcacha... ¿de quien era el deportivo entonces?

- Y si contamos que se colaba en la escuela de leyes... no tenía beca como para decir que no se costeaba los altos costos de las cuotas, sin contar los libros y trabajos

- Alguien cercano le estaba ayudando – releyendo, se detuvo en seco en los últimos párrafos de la hoja

Huellas dactilares: en el cadáver: inexistentes, pero en la base de datos de la division de tránsito aparecen y son compatibles en mas de 6 puntos con las encontradas en la escena del crimen de...

Especificaban tres crímenes de mujeres llevados en la ciudad de Kyoto hacia ya cuatro años, de los cuales nunca se supo quien las asesino. Hasta ahora... pero el tipo ya estaba muerto y sus crímenes... saldados.

Con una seña hizo que Hakaku saliese de su oficina, llamaría al Señor Taisho. Él era la primer persona que sabría del causante del fatídico accidente en el que su esposa había fallecido. Solo quedaba saber el autor de los desperfectos del auto. Si con la explosión quisieron tapar el crimen, no les funciono; ya que en esos casos los desperfectos eran lo que delataban la forma en que se inicio la explosión.

Cada vez que pensaba en este caso, el rostro de Kikyo se veía a su mente, era extraño, pocas veces le ocurría esto. Era como un presentimiento sobre algo de ella y su vida. Escalo desde la clase más pobre hasta llegar a un lugar mas que deseado por cualquiera. Él no era la excepción. A tan solo 25 años, ya era de las mejores. Saliendo con honores de la escuela de... ¡Leyes! La misma en que "supuestamente" estudiaba Bankotsu...

No supo lo que lo indujo a ver de nuevo las fotografía de los rotativos en los que salía la Abogada Kikyo, pero paso un buen rato observándolas. Era como si posase para aparecer siempre con su semblante frió y seguro de sus futuras victorias en los juzgados. Ya llegaba a las ultimas, en la que aparecía al lado del supuesto novio, Inuyasha Taisho y aun así no se veía un cambio significativo en su cara, únicamente esa sonrisa falsa que la hacia ver altanera y no feliz.

realmente me gusta torturarme con esto

Paso la hoja y que sorpresita le daba la vida, en esta se veía ella con u vestido negro, muy escotado y charlando con un grupo de personas. Al pie de la fotografía citaba los nombres de estos: todos abogados importantes. Escudriño cada parte de la fotografía, ya que le era extraño que saliese un poco mas animada y sin esa sonrisa fingida. En la esquina superior se veía un joven de traje negro, con su cabellera trenzada y tez morena. Tenia un leve parecido a...

No termino la idea, saco el recorte y se apresuro a llegar a sistemas. Encontró a Ginta jugando en el ordenador de lo más tranquilo. tomo el respaldo de su silla y lo alejo de la mesa.

- no sabía que los oficiales se dedicaban a jugar en sus horas de servicio...

- jefe... – el chico palideció al ver la cara de enfado de Kouga, desde que fue designado para el caso Taisho... su humor empeoro – es que no había nada que hacer, todo esta muy tranquilo por aquí...

- Haz algo de provecho – le paso la imagen del periódico – quiero que limpies esta imagen, necesito comprobar mi teoria. Acto seguido, el chico coloco el papel en el escáner y espero a que la imagen se mostrara en la pantalla. Abrió un programa especial para lo que le pedía y poco a poco agrandó la imagen. Agrandado solo se notaban los píxeles que lo formaban. Limpio la imagen antes de que su jefe lo zarandease. Efectivamente, era él; en la fotografía del reporte no se distinguía su larga cabellera, pero ahora... tenia una coartada para citar a la abogada. De seguro lo conocía o no estaría ese día en esa reunión para juristas.

- señorita Kikyo ( saben... como me cae mal ella... no me di a la tarea de buscarle un apellido XDDD) Acaba de llegar un citatorio para usted – era su secretaria, que le entregaba una carta de color blanco y con la insignia del departamento de Investigaciones Criminológicas

- Muy bien, gracias, puedes retirarte; ya no te necesitare para el resto de la tarde... – dirigió una mirada al sobre, esto no veía nada bien; sabia quien se la mandaba. ese policía de pacotilla me las esta poniendo muy difícil, debería darle un escarmiento. No dejaría que la atrapara en eso – y cancela todas mis citas desde ahora hasta pasado mañana.

- y dígame señorita, a ¿dónde quiere ir esta tarde?

- A casa única y exclusivamente, tengo mucha tarea atrasada por cierto jovencito que no me deja estudiar

- Pero si el jovencito la quiere mas que a su vida, ¿valdría mas eso que cualquier cosa?

- Si su vida me ayudara a obtener buenas calificaciones y pasar este semestre... tal vez si – no aguanto mas las ganas de reírse y lo hizo frente a un Inuyasha que la sujetaba de su mano y con una cara de total confusión.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? – pregunto al ver que no paraba de reír, aunque le gustaba verla feliz. Si sus ojos desprendían luz con solo estar tranquila; ahora irradiaban de felicidad infinita.

- Que me he despreocupado de mis obligaciones por ti y aun así salgo bien librada en las evaluaciones. Ayumi cree que tu me ayudas a estudiar

- Conque era eso... pues bien, que te parece si nos vamos por unos helados y luego te llevo a casa

- Excelente idea, solo que prepara tu billetera, porque pienso pedir lo más grande que tengan... – el comentario fue tomado como broma por él y solo se limito a depositar un tierno beso en ella. Las horas eran eternas y a la vez tan pocas, que al besarla era como si la vida les diese un respiro de la monotonía de sus rutinas.

El cuarto era pequeño, pero bien iluminado. Una mesa larga y de madera se posicionaba en el centro, con tres sillas del mismo material. Dos cámaras de seguridad colocadas en las esquinas del cuarto y una tercera sobre el cristal polarizado que cubría toda una pared del lugar. Abrieron la puerta y dejaron a una mujer que vestía un riguroso traje blanco, de gafas oscuras y el cabello recogido en una media coleta. Cruzo la pierna y mostró el color de sus zapatos de tacón: blanco.

- esta seguro de esto jefe, por que ella nos puede meter en un gran problema

- Descuida Hakaku, solo es un simple interrogatorio de rutina. Pero no olvides grabarlo. Nunca he confiado en los abogados y menos en una que salió a los 23 con honores. Debe ser una arpía

- Pero una muy hermosa, no lo cree?

- Deja de fijarte en eso, nunca debes confiarte de las abogadas bonitas, escuchaste Hakaku, nunca. Dicho esto se arreglo la corbata y se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorio – buenas tardes, Lic. Kikyo, veo que es muy puntual

- Sería una falta grave que una penalista como yo, llegue tarde a una cita y más de la que usted me ha hecho venir, aunque no comprendo el por que – retiro las gafas oscuras y las dejo sobre la mesa.

- Bueno, solo es de carácter rutinario, debo concertar citas con cada uno de los que ha convivido con los Taisho y ya que usted dijo en una ocasión ser la novia del menor de estos.

- Pero si nunca conocí a su madre. El tiempo que duré con él, ella se mantenía en Osaka, en una casa de campo que tienen allá – su voz nunca denoto nerviosismo, cosa que no agrado al interlocutor

- Si, eso también lo sé, pero mi interrogatorio gira alrededor de otra persona – extrajo de su saco gris una pagina, la coloco en la mesa y se la acerco a ella - ¿conoce a este hombre? – aquí jugaba su plan. Noto claramente que su semblante no cambio en lo absoluto, pero al tragar saliva muy despacio... le dio una señal

- Pues, la verdad... nunca lo he visto en mi vida

- ¿En serio? – claro que no le creyó – pues me parece extraño que aparezca en esta fotografía, muy cerca de usted y en una reunión muy privada, según dicen mis fuentes

- Ha de ser conocido de alguien mas, porque le repito; no lo conozco – su voz se elevo un poco

- ya me quedo claro que no lo conoce, no debería agitarse, me dará a sospechar que esta mintiendo

- sabe, usted esta buscando cosas en donde no existen, por otra parte, no sé a que sé esta refiriendo con este sujeto y el caso de los Taisho

- por que este sujeto, como usted lo llama, es el causante del múltiple accidente en el que falleció la Señora Taisho, queda claro...

- Si, gracias y como veo que esto ya no me involucra, me retiro – estrecho su mano con el policía y se retiro con las gafas de nuevo en su rostro. Solo la vio alejarse y una sonrisa de satisfacción relució en su rostro.

- Es lo que usted cree... ya veremos, que esa calma no me la trago. Haré pagar al que sea, y si es alguien importante, habré capturado a un pez muy gordo o en este caso... a una pececita... 

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Buona sera per tutti!!!

Como muchas me piden insistentemente el encuentro entre Hanyou y Miko...

Pues aquí les dejo el preámbulo...

El próximo capi estará mas que interesante y pues les agradara mucho.

Capitulo 11: Karaoke 

La semana había sido mas que espectacular, nada de trabajos y tareas era la forma en que Ayumi apostaba para salir bien librada de sus obligaciones estudiantiles, a su lado, Kagome solo meneaba su cabeza; a ella también le gustaba no tener que hacer deberes, pero era el colmo que su amiga la llevara al cine casi a rastra ese sábado y argumentando que Inuyasha se la quitaba todas las tardes y se la llevaba a Dios quien sabrá.

Aun tenia grabada la mirada atónita del ojidorados al verse alejado por una amiga furiosa de su querida novia. Y eso hizo que una risilla se escuchase en la sala del cine. Los chicos de la fila de adelante la volvieron a ver con una mirada de: esta es una película de terror, no de comedia. Se hizo la desentendida y sorbió un poco de su soda. A tomar unas palomitas, cuando una escena en la pantalla hizo saltar a las chicas que ahí se encontraban.

cada día hacen las películas de terror más tontas, eso no dio miedo

Oe, Kag... – Ayumi se acerco al oído de su amiga y le siguió susurrando -... esa no es Sango y su novio

La chica señalaba tres filas mas abajo, cerca de la pared; un chico se disculpaba al tiempo que se tocaba la mejilla con la chica de la par que lo miraba furiosa. En efectivo, era Sango, la cual se levanto de su asiento y salió de la sala, seguida muy de cerca por Miroku.

Puede que se haya propasado de nuevo y le dio su merecido – contesto Kagome

Salgamos y veamos en que termina todo

Ayumi...

No era que no le importase su prima, pero se lo había dejado bien claro a ella que Miroku no era un chico normal que se conformaba con unos cuantos besitos. Por eso tenia la fama de ser un casanovas y Sango tomo el riesgo como una aventura y se planto un lema: " Haré que Miroku deje de ser mujeriego", cosa que aun no lograba.

Miro su tarro de palomitas, estaba casi vació; así que lo dejo en el asiento y tomando su vaso de soda salió detrás de Ayumi. No tuvieron que caminar mucho, ya que frente a la salida estaba la pareja que buscaban.

Sanguito, mi amor; tu sabes que te quiero mucho – momento en que tenía las manos de ella sobre las suyas

Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y crees que con quererme, tienes derecho a tocarme? – retiró sus manos del agarre de él y las cruzo sobre su pecho

De eso no tengo la culpa, se me resbalo la mano cuando te asustaste, además, dime: ¿cuándo mas te he tocado? – colocando una carita de total inocencia

Veamos, en el centro comercial la semana pasada, en la feria. En...

Ya entendí, ¿sí? Te prometo no volver a hacerlo

Que le cuesta decirle que lo perdona y ya... –comento Ayumi, que se encontraba sentada en una banca y tapándose con un periódico

De donde... ¿de donde sacaste eso? – ahora ella estaba sorprendida, el periódico era lo suficientemente amplio para taparla a ambas

Siempre tienes que estar lista y preparada para todo momento

Ayumi es rara , Sango siempre usa la táctica de hacerse la ofendida y así mantener a raya al pervertido de Miroku – bajaron el periódico a la vez, sin fijarse que en ese instante, la pareja veía a esa dirección

¿Kagome?, ¿Ayumi, ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?

Ya no había salvación, Sango las había cachado espiándola.

Después de una charla breve con sus espías, Sango las tomo de excusa y se fue, dejando a Miroku sin una respuesta de ella. En realidad, hoy si se propaso. Tendría que buscarla y pedirle perdón por su falta. En esos momentos la vocecilla de Inuyasha llego a su mente.

_Cuando realmente te enamores, veras que no estoy tan loco como dices_

Como odiaba que su amigo tuviese la razón. Lo que sentía por Sango era muy extraño para él. Quería decirle que la quería, pero su ego de conquistador; le impedía reconocer esto ultimo. Tomo su móvil y llamo a Inuyasha.

si te ves metido en un lió de faldas, sabes que no cuentas conmigo – le dijo el ojidorados sin esperar un saludo de su interlocutor

Eres perverso amigo, sabes que tenia la intención de conversar contigo; tenemos mucho de que no salimos a parrandear

Desde que establecí mi relación con Kagome, te dije que ya no sería participe de tus salidas; además, si cierta amiga tuya te escuchase decir esas cosas... te mandaría al infierno con paliza incluida – le encantaba molestarlo con ese tema

Eso fue un golpe bajo, ¿lo sabias? ; cambiando de tema, como he de suponer, la Señorita Kagome no esta contigo; ¿podría llegar a tu depa?

Si prometes no traer alguna de esas cosas raras que compras... puedes venir

¡ Oye!, Esas cosas raras son mis instrumentos para ser un buen seductor. Llegare dentro de 20 minutos – y colgó

Primero le arrebataron a Kagome y ahora soportaría a Miroku, aunque su amigo le animaría la tarde con cada cosa que su retorcida mente creaba.

aun no puedo creer como es mi amigo

Y como no sería su amigo, si lo conocía desde la primaria y antes de enmendar el camino de la peor manera, se la pasaban de fiestas en fiestas cada fin de semana.

En un pequeño café situado en un centro comercial, se encontraban Sango, Ayumi y Kagome; disfrutando cada una de sus capuchinos. Un silencio ensordecedor opacaba a las chicas, ya que desde que caminaron del cine hasta ese lugar; no se habían dirigido la palabra, por miedo a la reacción de Sango.

Que hacían ustedes espiándome, ¿eh? – reclamo la morena a las chicas que tenia enfrente, mirándolas detenidamente

pues, después del escándalo en la sala del cine, no podíamos perdernos una pelea entre tu y Miroku – contesto una Ayumi muy serena

admítelo Sango, fuiste un poco obvia, todos en la sala te vieron y nosotras también – concluyo Kagome

Bien... han dado una buena explicación; Con eso me conformo – tapando su rostro con la copa del humeante y espumoso café. Le apenaba el hecho que la viesen en plena pelea con su novio – a veces creo que no se toma en serio nuestra relación... ¿qué me aconsejan chicas?

Piensa primero que él no esta muy acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo con alguien, dime: ¿cuánto tienen que están juntos? – cuestiono su prima

Pues cerca de los tres meses...

Ahí esta la respuesta a tus dudas, ha de estar inseguro de lo que hace. Dale un tiempo para que se acople a esto, ya que a un conquistador como él no ha de ser sencillo cambiar eso por ti, ¿no lo crees?

Si, tienes razón Ayumi, gracias.

Después de esto, la platica se desvió al típico de cualquier grupo de mujeres: ropa y chismes de la farándula. Al lugar llegaba gente y se iban, pero ellas no lo abandonaron hasta que las primeras luces iluminaron las calles.

Como Ayumi no llevaba el auto, les toco ir caminando hasta llegar a su destino, que no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Después de acompañar a la chica a su casa, Kagome y Sango siguieron su camino hasta el templo, acortando por la vereda que pasaba por el parque.

A dos cuadras del parque se encontraba el Bar de Shikon, conocido por ser uno de los más exclusivos de la ciudad y a la que ya tenían el lujo de conocer por sus novios. En las afueras de este ya aguardaban un numeroso grupo de jóvenes a que abrieran el establecimiento. Querían evitar el bullicio que estos creaban, pero un cartel colocado en un lugar muy iluminado hizo que la morena se regresase a leerlo.

Kag, ven, tienes que ver esto – le grito su prima, ya que la aludida se encontraba ya del otro lado de la calle. La pelinegra volvió a ver y cruzo de nuevo la calle

Que pasa Sango... – con voz apagada, no quería llegar tarde a la casa. Ya había avisado a su madre, pero no le gustaba hacerla esperar

La próxima semana habrá un concurso de canto en el karaoke del bar... la inscripción vale 500 yenes y el premio para el primer lugar era de 15000 dólares, ¿te imaginas la cantidad de ropa que podrías comprar con eso?

Y la razón de que alguien se gane todo ese dinero, ¿te alegra? – pregunto confundida la pelinegra

Si, ya que la que se lo ganaría... serías tu, prima

¿Yo? De donde sacas la idea de que cantaría frente a mucha gente...

De que la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de tu querido Inu... ¿qué mejor regalo que tu canción?

Mi...

Ahora la recordaba, la canción que le inspiro su ahora novio. Aunque también le recordaba a Hanyou y eso era una punzada muy dolorosa en su corazón. Desde su ultima conversación, solo se habían dejado correos que distaban mucho de lo que ella creyó en un inicio.

Se contaban escuetamente sobre sus vidas y nada más. Alguna asesoría que le pedía a él era lo que más que quedaba entre ellos y esto. Dolía y mucho. Ahora mas que nunca tendría que sacarse a Hanyou de la cabeza, a como diera lugar.

Si su canción fue bien recibida por un extraño, talvez... podría obsequiársela a Inuyasha, ya que la búsqueda del regalo perfecto para él había sido en vano. Quería comprarle algo especial, ni muy caro ni barato; pero que le diese a entender lo mucho que lo amaba...

es extraño confesar que lo amo, sin decírselo

Pues si la fuente de inspiración para su canción fue su querido Inuyasha, ¿por qué no darle el gusto de decirle todo de una sola vez, expresándolo frente a un escenario?

La cuota de inscripción es de 500 yenes... ¿por qué no intentarlo?

Eso quiere decir que...

Que acepto el reto, además, si no gano; Le poder dar su regalo a Inuyasha, ¿verdad?

Así se habla Kag – una Sango emocionada por ver a su prima cantando en un concurso, la tomo de una de sus muñecas y se dirigieron a la parte trasera, en donde se hacían las inscripciones.

Después de la cena, ambas chicas decidieron encerrarse en el cuarto de Kagome para ensayar la canción. La primera noche les sirvió para que la cantante se acoplara al ritmo que Sango le dio a esta.

Ya estaban por el octavo ensayo y por fin... les salió la melodía completa y con todo y la letra. Ambas estaban súper emocionadas de sus alcances, así que dejando su practica para el día siguiente, se fueron a dormir

Aunque Kagome no pudo

Un sentimiento contradictorio no la dejaba descansar en paz. Las mismas emociones que le despertaba Inuyasha, eran exactamente iguales a las que Hanyou le producían...

puede esto ser posible?

Era la única interrogante que se cruzaba por su mente.

Se mantuvo en la misma posición hasta el alba, cuando la melodía de su móvil se dejo escuchar de repente y despertando de su ensoñación a la chica.

Conocía perfectamente el dueño de esa melodía y con una cara de culpabilidad por sus anteriores pensamientos, le contesto.

¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien? – sabia que él vivía solo y tal vez la estuviese necesitando...

si, perfectamente, disculpa por llamarte a esta hora, pero como no te vi hoy... no podía dormir tranquilo sin antes escuchar tu voz

Con respecto a eso, quiero que disculpes a Ayumi; creo que la he dejado mucho tiempo sola y se quiso desquitar contigo

Vaya, y de que manera... ¿estabas dormida?

No, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar para poder conciliar el sueño

Muchas cosas, ¿eh? ¿Y será que un guapo chico como yo le este robando el sueño a la princesa?

La verdad... si, además aprovecho para contarte que me inscribí en el concurso de canto que hará el Bar de Shikon la próxima semana

¿Concurso? – ya recordaba, esa tarde Miroku le comento sobre ese tema y de las posibilidades de llevar a las chicas esa noche- Es que acaso tienes una canción para cantarla?

Aja y lo mejor es que quiero que mi Romeo me escuche cantarla, por que me inspire en él para darme valor

Suena interesante, aunque sería una mejor idea que me la cantaras al oído antes de irme a dormir, anda, canta un poquito

No, no, no mi estimado Inu, será una sorpresa para ti

Hey! No es justo... – momento en que inflo las mejillas como niño chiquito

Si lo es, ya que quiero que sea una sorpresa para ti...

Entonces... – no termino la frase en espera de la reacción de ella

¿Entonces que?

Tendrás que hacer algo para apagar mi curiosidad...

Algo como que...

Que tal si me vienes a hacer compañía un día de estos a mi departamento... estoy muy solo y contigo aquí, ya no lo estaría, ¿qué te parece?

¡Inuyasha! – los colores se subieron de golpe a su rostro. Eso era mas que una invitación a estar... – no digas esas cosas

¿Qué? Lo único que quería era invitarte a ver el atardecer mañana aquí, ¿en qué estabas pensando? – su insinuación fue perfecta y casi podía ver a Kagome hecha un tomate.

Creo que la falta de descanso me esta afectando, ya debo dormirme o no me levantare mañana par ir a clases

¿Aceptaras? – ella estaba ahuyentando el tema de la invitación y no le dejaría que se saliera con la suya

Sí, después de clases. Ahora vete a dormir y nos vemos en la mañana, ¿vale?

Vale. Buenas noches Princesa

Buenas noches, Príncipe mío... – y la conversación se corto.

Ahora miraba su móvil como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Su cerebro trabajó a mil por hora al escuchar su invitación y la interpretación que le dio a esta.

Baka Kagome baka

Meneo la cabeza para disipar las escenas que su mente trataba de recrear para ella. En las cuales se encontraba con Inuyasha en unas posiciones no muy decorosas.

Imaginarse a un Inuyasha sobre ella, diciéndole cosas bonitas mientras acariciaba su cuerpo...

ya basta Kagome

Tendría que dejar de pensar en eso. Esa no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero cada vez que lo pensaba; las escenas eran mas graficas y su cuerpo resentía que no fueran reales. Un fuego dentro de ella se encendía cada vez que tenia esos pensamientos. (N/A: El hecho de no hacer lemons en este fic, no me quita las ganas de crear algunas escenitas, aunque estas sean de mentiritas)

Se puso mejor a cantar para quitarse las ideas morbosas de su cabeza y lentamente se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, mientras su reloj despertador marcaba las tres de la madrugada.

La idea de que su amiga Kagome cantara, fue muy bien recibida por Ayumi, la cual la respaldo en todo para la noche especial. Se pusieron de acuerdo con Sango para ir de compras y buscarle el mejor atuendo a la chica. Tal vez no ganase, pero le daría u buen taco de ojo al festejado...

Tal como lo planearon, después de clases, Inuyasha y su novia fueron al departamento, tomaron un poco de champán mientras veían la hermosa vista que tenían frente a ellos. Se encontraban sentados en el piso, con un Inuyasha rodeándola por detrás y que apoyaba su mentón sobre su hombro derecho.

Hueles delicioso – fue lo primero que dijo, aspirando un poco mas el perfume de ella: Jazmines. Ante esto, la chica solo soltó una risilla nerviosa - ¿te hago cosquillas?

Un poco... – giro su rostro y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Le gustaba como sus miradas se dulcificaban y más la de él. Era como si quisiese transmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella – Inu... – paso su mano sobre su mejilla y la acaricio – no sabes lo feliz que me haces, te amo

Yo también Kag, yo también – y sello sus palabras con un beso que se fue convirtiendo cada vez en uno apasionado. Enrolló sus dedos en su sedosa cabellera y la recostó sobre la alfombra peluda que cubría el piso.

Kagome solo obedeció a sus impulsos y lo acerco mas a ella. Una de sus manos masajeaba su espalda y la otra paseaba sobre su lóbulo. Este solo soltó u gruñido ante la osadía de ella. Tendría que separarse o le haría el amor ahí mismo. Se alejo un poco de su rostro y la miro detenidamente, mientras ella aun seguía con sus ojos cerrados, las mejillas muy encendidas y sus labios hincados por sus besos.

muy bien podríamos alimentar una fragua eternamente, princesa

Inu... Yasha... – sus ojos destellaban una pasión inconclusa y su respiración, entrecortada

Shhh... deberíamos dejar esto para otro momento, ¿sí? – quería por lo menos hacer algo bien para ella. Lo dejaría para otra ocasión mucho más especial – ya que lo recuerdo, ¿qué me darás de regalo de cumpleaños?

Mmmm... veamos – acomodándose en el sofá y acurrucándose en él, prosiguió - ¿qué tienes pensado que te regale?

El mejor regalo sería que nunca te separes de mí, o hacer alguna travesurilla...

¡Inu!! No me insinúes tanto...

Y como no, si tengo a la mujer más bella del mundo aquí, ¿ para qué desaprovechar los pocos ratos que estamos juntos?

La semana paso rápidamente y esa era la ultima noche para ensayar. Su atuendo estaba mas que listo y también su voz, que mejoro notablemente al sentirse más segura de lo que haría frente a tanta gente.

Al día siguiente también sería el cumpleaños de Inuyasha y ya le había preparado una torta de chocolate oscuro, del cual se enorgullecía por haberlo hecho sola (sin obviar que se llevo de encuentro la pulcra y bien ordenada cocina de su madre y una buena parte de los ingredientes, hasta conseguir una torta decente) y un libro sobre la época feudal en Japón, tema que interesaba de gran manera al chico y que lo consiguió gracias a Miroku y al Señor Taisho.

Si, realmente mañana sería un gran día.

Ahora solo le quedaba descansar bien y abrigarse, ya que las primeras nevadas habían dejado la ciudad bajo una bella capa de nieve y un frió que amenazaba a todos de sufrir resfriados.

Mañana podré cantarle a Inu, lo mucho que ha hecho por mí...

Continuara...

No sé si estuvo bien el capi, pero esto fue lo que me salió...

Chicas... les prometo algo...

Si llegamos a los 40 reviews en este capi... les colocare rápidamente la conti...

Ahora me voy a terminar de estudiar Orgánica, pues quiero una buena calificación XD

Besos

Y si se quieren apiadar de mi y mi perdida de la imágenes bellas de Inuyasha que se me borraron del usb... pueden mandármelas a mi correo: les agradeceré eternamente.


	12. Te Busuqe

Hola gente linda...

No llegamos a los 40 reviews... pero aquí les dejo la conti...

Disfrútenlo mucho como yo al hacerlo a mil por hora, especialmente para cada uno de los que lo leen y mas para los que dejan sus comentarios...

**Capitulo 12: Te busque y Te Encontré...**

Ya el sol despuntaba en lo alto y aun así, el frío seguía inundando la ciudad. Las personas caminaban alegremente, como cualquier otro sábado; iban de compras, charlaban y otros mas simplemente seguían en la cama...

Como nuestra futura cantante... Kagome.

La cama estaba de lo mas calientita y solo la idea de salir al ambiente invernal que imperaba... hacía que volviese a cerrar los ojos.

Además era sábado y tendría todo el día para descansar y luego ir al Shikon para cantar y dedicar su canción a Inuyasha por su...

¡CÓMO PUDE OLVIDARLO! – se levanto de un tiro de la cama y miro su despertador: 9:35 a.m.

No era el hecho de olvidarse que esa noche cantaría su canción o de los nervios que le carcomían el alma con solo pensar la cantidad de gente que la vería; si no que justamente ese día era el cumpleaños de Inuyasha...

Hoy es su cumpleaños y yo... – durmiendo como un oso que hiberna ¿como puedes ser tan olvidadiza Kagome?

eso mismo me pregunto yo – una voz ronca la hizo brincar, miro en dirección de la voz y se sorprendió al ver al festejado sentado en el marco de su ventana – muy bien se meten a tu cuarto por aquí... esa enredadera hace todo el trabajo, Buenos días Princesa...

Hola Inu... este... Feliz cumpleaños... – termino su frase de lo mas apenada, además se encontraba vestida con la misma ropa del día anterior -... ¿qué haces aquí?

Probaba mi moto nueva... y quise visitarte

Para eso existen las puertas...

Eso es demasiado convencional, ¿ a que sería un buen Romeo para mi Julieta?

Ante tal comentario, ambos rieron. Aun riéndose, Kagome tomo un paquete de color negro y una chonga plateada y se lo entrego al chico.

iba a ir a dejártelo a tu departamento, pero ya que viniste... espero que te guste

Y vio como el chico trataba de calcular de que se trataba. El paquete era pesado y los posibles regalos que pudiese contener pasaron por su cabeza. Con sumo cuidado retiro el envoltorio y para su sorpresa se encontró con la cubierta de la edición DE Lujo y de existencia limitada del libro: " La Historia del Sengoku Jidai". Ese libro apenas se encontraba en su primera semana de ventas y ahora lo tenia sobre sus manos. Lo que más le gustaba era la ilustración del libro, una pintura hecha al lienzo de un árbol majestuoso en el centro y que paradójicamente era el mismo que se encontraba en el patio del templo. Este regalo lo tomo por sorpresa

Esta fabuloso Kagome, ¿cómo supiste que me gustaba? – la miro sorprendido y aun sin creer que ese libro ya era suyo

Pues dos pajaritos me dijeron del libro y ya que a mí también me interesa la historia de Japón... decidí comprarlo, con la esperanza de que me lo preste cuando lo termines de leer

Me hago la idea de quienes pueden ser esos dos pajaritos... – dejo el libro sobre la cama de la chica y le termino de agradecer con un sutil beso – gracias

Oe... para el regalo que te di me merezco un beso más grande – inflo sus mejillas sin borrar la sonrisa y la mirada picara.

Conque quieres un agradecimiento mayor, ¿eh? – sus ojos brillaron mas de lo normal y se dedico a complacer a su novia con un lento y apasionado beso; el cual hubiese sido perfecto si la Señora Higurashi no tocase su puerta para avisarle que su desayuno estaba listo.

Bajo enseguida mama, gracias – aun con el rostro colorado por la situación en que se encontraba con Inuyasha – creo que deberías irte...

Con lo bien que estábamos...

No olvides que hoy es mi noche en el Shikon...

Cierto, aunque aun sigo algo molesto con cierta personita que no me quiere cantar su canción -. Mirándola detenidamente y con los brazos cruzados

Y esa personita te dijo que no esas impaciente y que esperes como los demás, ni siquiera mi madre la conoce

Pero Sango si y ella es tu prima – le reprocho el chico

Y la persona que subirá al escenario conmigo para tocarla la melodía. Solo faltan unas horas más.

Solo por que se que esta princesita la cantara, se que me gustara mucho – la beso rápidamente y tomando el libro entre sus manos se acerco a la ventana – nos vemos a las nueve en el Shikon, ¿no?

Si, pero llega temprano para buscar un buen lugar.

De eso se encargara Miroku, con tal de ver a Sango en un escenario, mataría al que estuviese en un lugar mejor que él.

Vio lo fácil que era bajar por esa parte de su casa y tal como lo dijo Inuyasha, era sencillo abrir su ventana desde afuera por el deterioro del pestillo y de una de las bisagras. Le pediría a su abuelo que lo arreglara o en la próxima tormenta moriría congelada.

esta noche te llevaras una gran sorpresa Inuyasha...

Sin saber el peso de sus palabras, cerro la ventana y salió en busca de su desayuno. Comería tranquilamente y descansaría un poco por la tarde hasta que Ayumi llegase y la ayudase a maquillarse.

Si ella creía que él único sorprendido esa noche sería su novio... aun no sabía lo que les deparaba el destino a ambos...

Oye, Inuyasha; no dijiste que no pasaría nada mas con la señorita Kagome hasta casarte con ella – la voz inconfundible de Miroku sonó sobre su espalda

¿De que rayos hablas tu?

Pues por lo que sé, las personas salen por las puertas de las casas, no por las ventanas, ¿verdad? – la voz se fue convirtiendo en una más juguetona – anda, cuéntalo... – dándole unos golpecitos sobre sus costillas y guiñando un ojo

Kuso...

¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? – lo miro con cara de inocencia

solo vine a saludarla, y me dio mi regalo de cumpleaños...

Tu regalo, eh... ya quisiera que mi adorada Sanguito me diese un regalo así; la otra vez casi me mata cuando se lo insinué

¡Miroku! Deja de malinterpretar todo, ¿quieres? – había olvidado que su gran amigo era un malpensado y que muchas mujeres lo tachaban de pervertido... – mi regalo fue este - mostrándole el libro – no lo que tu retorcida mente piensa

El libro del Sengoku Jidai... muy buena idea de ella, ¿no lo crees?

Si, aunque aun no me queda claro él por que estas aquí

Aah, bueno, es que vine a por Sango. Quiero llevarla al centro comercial para comprar su vestido de esta noche.

Tienes suerte amigo, ya que Kag no me ha dejado ver ni eso; quiere que sea una sorpresa lo de la noche.

¡Tigre! – dijo divertido Miroku con su típica mirada pervertida

¿Tigre? – hoy si, estaba asustado. Desde que dejo de ser un casanovas, dejo todo eso de las palabras o miradas comprometedoras, pero por lo visto; Miroku las afino y las perfeccionó – deja esas cosas para ti, yo las paso

que aburrido te has hecho... y pensar que antes eras el dúo perfecto

Tú lo has dicho, Antes... – miro nuevamente en dirección de la alcoba de la chica que lo hizo cambiar. Se despido de su amigo y se fue en busca de ese algo que daría esa noche.

El desayuno estuvo muy energético para su cuerpo, ya que después quiso salir a cumplir una de sus obligaciones en el templo que descuidaba a ratos: sus servicios de sacerdotisa. Los cuales consistían en recibir a la gente, orar por ellas y vender algunos amuletos. Por lo cual

Esa era una de las razones de las que en su nick del Dating era el de Miko. Por su relación con su templo y la creencia que era una de ellas. A veces dudaba de esos poderes que su abuelo le contaba que ella poseía.

Rayos... por que ahora, por que hoy

sin querer había vuelto a pensar en Hanyou...

por extraño que pareciese, siempre que lo recordaba se imaginaba a Inuyasha...

deja de imaginar cosa que no son

Cada vez que lo pensaba, su voz interna le gritaba que no desconfiara en sus poderes.

Y sus conclusiones siempre eran las mismas: ¿cuál era la posibilidad de que tanto Hanyou como Inuyasha, fuesen la misma persona? Eso era totalmente improbable para un mundo tan cuadrado como en el que vivían.

Que tan equivocada estaba nuestra chica al pensar que el destino nos juega siempre a la ofensiva en temas tan complicados como el amor...

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y ahora se encontraba frente a un espejo, mientras era maquillada por Ayumi, la cual llevaba unos jeans desgastados color azul, blusa sin magas amarilla y unas zapatillas negras. Había llegado con una gran maleta, llena de maquillaje y una cámara de video; ya que tenia la idea de grabarla cuando estuviese sobre el escenario.

deja de parpadear, harás que te meta la punta del delineador en el ojo – regaño Ayumi a la chica que no dejaba de mover sus párpados

entiéndeme, nunca he sido amiga intima de estas cosas...

entonces relájate, solo me falta un poco

Como pudo termino de maquillarle los ojos, claro que lo tendría que resaltar mas en ella eran sus labios, con la tonta idea de: "tus labios serán el centro de atención, tienen que verse espectaculares" esa fue la excusa de su amiga.

Su vestido constaba de uno de seda color fucsia de tirantes que le rozaba las rodillas por la forma alechugada de este. Sus cabellos eran alisados por Sango, aunque sus puntas nunca cedieron, se las dejo en su rizo normal.

Dentro de una hora mas se subiría al escenario y por vez primera, el nervio la ataco

chicas... y si esto sale mal, se me olvida la letra o me caigo... saben que – levantándose de la silla encaró a ambas chicas – me doy de baja

¡QUEEEE!- dijeron ambas chicas al unísono

no nos puedes hacer esto prima – reprendió Sango – tu aceptaste de buena manera, no puedes echarte para atrás

además de esa presentación de la cenicienta en la escuela, esta será la oportunidad de grabarte en vivo amiga, te ves fabulosa esta noche y no desperdiciaremos mi esfuerzo para que se vaya a la basura – gimoteo y se llevo sus manos a la cara – y yo que lo hice con tanto cariño para ti y ahora tu... - (N/A Soy yo o Ayumi tiene un parecido con Tomoyo...)

Kag, mírala – refiriéndose a la otra chica que lloraba como Magdalena en Viernes Santo - hazlo por ella y por el chico que amas – abrazando a Ayumi, para seguir con el soborno

Es cierto, Inuyasha ha esperado oírte y ya que no dejaste que te escuchase cantar al igual que yo...

Esta bien... lo haré – concluyo la pelinegra y no por la mala actuación de Ayumi, sino por la promesa antes hecha a su novio.

solo por esta noche date valor Kagome

hazlo por él, es parte de su regalo de cumpleaños y ya que no te despertaste temprano...

A esas horas un bar se encontraba desierto, pero ante el evento que ocurriría; La mayoría de mesas se encontraban llenas. Le costo llegar muy temprano para lograr el puesto que ahora resguardaba y del cual estaba orgulloso

ahora esperare a que lleguen los demás – recostándose y dando un vistazo al lugar se topo con la imagen de una chica rubia que lo saludaba desde otra mesa. Se le ocurrió ir a "saludarla" pero las palabras de Sango hicieron acto de aparición sobre su cabeza Iras al bar, guardaras la mesa más cercana al escenario y por ningún motivo, te alejes de ahí; especialmente si hay faldas de por medio, ¿entendiste? - no voltees Miroku o serás el próximo que aparezca muerto...

¿De que hablas? – la voz ronca de su amigo lo asusto – se ves que estas un poco nervioso...

Nervioso es poco... – levanto la mano y un mesero se acerco a la mesa – quiero un High Ball doble por favor, y tu? – preguntando a Inuyasha

un framboise, nada mas – el mesero que ya había tomado su pedido se alejo rumbo a la barra.

¿Framboise? Eso es raro... ¿por qué un Framboise?

Por que desde la ultima resaca... no quiero nada mas que cosas suaves; aunque veo que otros no han escarmentado...

Realmente lo necesito, algo raro pasa conmigo – acerco mas su asiento al de su amigo – ves a la rubia de la mesa próxima a la barra? – el ojidorados hizo como si buscase alguien y ahí la vio. Viendo para esa misma dirección, solo que miraba a su amigo

Si ya tienes una cita con ella, será mejor que Sango no sé de cuenta...

No es eso, lo que pasa es que iba a hacerle compañía como el buen caballero que soy, pero la imagen de mí adorada Sanguito no me dejo

No te de... – soltó una carcajada que dejo atónito al otro

Deja de burlarte, ¿si? Yo que confiándote mis cosas y tu como eres... – llego de nuevo el mesero y les dejo las bebidas en la mesa con una notita naranja.

Amigo... te tengo que dar una mala noticia, lo que te pasa es nada mas que al fin te has enamorado...

¿QUEEE?- grito este al oír la estúpida conclusión – tu sabes quien soy, ¿verdad? Soy el casanovas mas experimentado de Tokio... no me puedo enamorar

Entonces si eres eso que dices, ¿por qué no vas con la rubia y la conquistas?

Lo haría con gusto, pero si me viese Sango, no me lo perdonaría nunca

Perderías a Sango pero te quedarías con la rubia, ¿no?

Para nada, la rubia esta bien, pero no se iguala con mi chica; además no me imagino estar sin ella y...

¿Y? Continua, anda, dilo de una vez – sabia que esto le costaría mucho admitirlo, al igual que él al enamorarse de Kagome

Inuyasha... creo que me deje ganar por el amor... – dijo como si se quitase un gran peso de encima y esto lo hizo sentir mejor – creo que debo decírselo...

Cada vez el ambiente del lugar se iba poniendo mejor y fue hasta que un mensaje de Kag llegó a su móvil que se levanto de la mesa e irla a buscar a la entrada.

Se quedo mas que perplejo ante lo que vio. Si en la fiesta de su compromiso se veía hermosa, ahora no habían palabras con que describirla. Solo se dedico a recibirla con una gran sonrisa y un beso sobre los labios.

no le arruines el lipgloss, que me costo mucho aplicárselo – los separo Ayumi y colocándose en medio de ambos como una carabina. Inuyasha se quedo con una mirada de: ¿qué rayos le pasa a tu amiga? Y Kagome casi se muere de la risa por la actitud de la joven. Sango ni cuenta se dio de esto, ya que había corrido en busca de Miroku, el que se encontraba sentado de lado y posición que aprovechó la chica para sentarse sobre sus piernas, dejar su guitarra en el piso y plantarle un beso rápido.

¿Me extrañaste?

Mucho...

¿No has estado coqueteando con otra?

Para nada, tú eres la única

Muy bien, vamos Kag tenemos que ir a ver que numero te toca – dejando en la mesa a los chicos y a Ayumi que preparaba su cámara.

Vamos chicos, díganme sus expectativas de la noche. ¿ Están impacientes como yo a escuchar a nuestra Kagome cantar?

Yo te diré que soy él mas impaciente por verla, ya que nunca me dejo escucharla en sus ensayos – inicio el ojidorados

Y yo por ver a mi chica allá arriba toca la guitarra y si, la idea de ver a la señorita Kagome cantar se me hace muy tentadora...

¿Creen que ganara? – la pregunta quedo en el aire, ya que el presentador hizo acto de aparición en la tarima, dando las buenas noches y la bienvenida a los asistentes a la fiesta de aniversario que esa noche concluía con el show de principiantes cantando sus canciones. En eso llegaron las chicas y tomaron asiento al lado de sus novios.

A Kagome le tocaba él ultimo #, el 15. así que se daría un buen taco de sus contrincantes. La mecánica era la siguiente, el orden se debía al tipo de canción que cantaría cada uno. Irían de las mas movidas a las baladas. Después de oírlos a todos, el publico decidiría quien se ganaría el premio.

Los primeros 5 cantaron canciones reconocidas y que la mayoría corearon con los concursantes. Los siguientes 9 cantaron bien, solo que uno se quiso pasar de listo, usando Play back engaño la mayor parte de su canción, hasta que la pista se rayo y todos se dieron cuenta de la trampa.

Muchas gracias por la bromita... bueno y como nuestra ultima participante, recibamos con una calurosa bienvenida a Kagome Higurashi, la cual cantara una canción de su autoría, llamada "Te Busque" y acompañada de su prima, Sango Higurashi en las cuerdas.

Buenas noches a todos – saludo la chica un tanto nerviosa después de que cesaron los aplausos – esta canción se la dedico a mi novio que se encuentra aquí y a todas las personas que creen que el amor nunca llegara a sus vidas – miro a Sango, la cual sentada a su derecha comenzó con los arpegios...

Estuve bien estuve mal  
Tuve rabia tuve paz  
Y todo lo que te-di  
Por un tuvo se fue  
En el cielo me sentí  
Y en el suelo me vi  
Una vida así  
No es posible vivir

Cerrando un poco sus ojos dijo los primeros versos, se sentía tan calmada que olvido que se encontraba en una tarima

no canta nada mal, aunque la letra se me hace un poco conocida pensó Inuyasha sin perder de vista a su princesa.

Quiero sentir-me mejor  
Quiero sentir-me mejor  
Cariño mío sentirnos mejor  
Por eso

anda Kag, tu puedes; Todos te están mirando... tu ganaras Sango pensó antes de llegar al coro que se volvía un poco mas movido.

Te busque de bajo de las piedras y no te-encontré  
En la mañana fría y en la noche te-busque  
Hasta enloquecer  
Pero tú llegaste a mi vida como una luz  
Sanando las heridas de mi corazón  
Haciendo me-sentir viva otra vez

Inuyasha al oír el coro se quedo hecho piedra. Ya sabia en donde había escuchado esa letra, solo que no le quedaba claro de donde Kagome la conocía si el mismo había leído que...

Kagome vive en un templo, tiene un abuelo medio loco y que cuenta historias extrañas, estudia Antropología y tiene... su cabeza se lleno de tanta información en un santiamén que tuvo que inclinarse.

No podía hablar  
Ni tampoco comer  
No quería cantar  
No sabia que hacer  
Esa herida sangro  
Y mis ojos perdí  
Pero ahora yo soy el futuro de los dos

Los congregados en el lugar le daban mas que el visto bueno a la canción. Era una historia de amor que cualquiera vive y muchos se sentían identificados. Merecía ganarse el dinero. De eso no había dudas y los otros participantes se dieron cuenta de ello.

I look in the mirror the picture's getting clearer  
I wanna be myself but does the world really need her  
I ache for this earth  
I stopped going to church  
See God in the trees makes me fall to my knees  
My depression keeps building like a cup overfilling  
My heart so rigid I keep it in the fridge  
It hurts so bad that I can't dry my eyes  
Cuz they keep on refilling with the tears that I cry...

Quiso reírse de la tremenda coincidencia de sus vidas. Esto si era para verlo y no creerlo. Como dos personas podrían conocerse en persona y en la web y nunca relacionarse una con la otra.

… en ocasiones, cuando estoy con él, tengo la leve sensación de que estoy contigo y cuando nos escribimos, siento muy presente el aura de él... todo es tan confuso; no es intencional, pero esto se vuelve más intenso en mis sueños...

Kagome ya lo había hecho y él no le tomó importancia; al contrario, la trato de alejarla.

Inuyasha... soy yo o esa canción no es la que me prestaste y dijiste que era de tu Amiga...

Si, la cual se encuentra cantando allá arriba.

¿La señorita Kagome y la otra son la misma?

Correcto y yo he sido un ciego todo este tiempo...

Te busque de bajo de las piedras y no te-encontré  
En la mañana fría y en la noche te-busque  
Hasta enloquecer  
Pero tú llegaste a mi vida como una luz  
Sanando las heridas de mi corazón  
Haciendo me-sentir vivo otra vez

Concluyo de cantar la chica con una fuerte ovación del publico. Miro a Inuyasha y se sorprendió al ver la alegría que desbordaba su mirada. Se inclino una vez mas y espero a que los demás concursantes (exceptuando al 14 que ya había retirado)

Los aplausos eran moderados con todos, pero cuando el presentador la señaló, estos se volvieron más fuertes y más de alguno le tiro un chiflido. Era sin duda la ganadora y la forma en como Sango brincaba a su alrededor le decía que el dinero era de ellas. Recibió el cheque y bajo ante el aplauso de todos.

¿Cómo te sientes de ser la indiscutible ganadora Kagome? – interrogo Ayumi que la seguía grabando

Extrañada, no puedo creer que haya ganado.

Kagome... ¿podemos hablar? – se interpuso el ojidorados

Sí, claro; ya regresamos – dijo ella

¿Qué habrá pasado? – dijo Sango

La cosa mas extraña del mundo – contesto Miroku.

Llegaron cerca de los baños, donde el bullicio del lugar era menor. Inuyasha la tomo sobre los hombros y la abrazo fuerte. Kagome se quedo paralizada ante esto y mas al sentir su aliento sobre su oido derecho.

¿por qué fuimos tan ciegos, MikoChan?

Continuara...

Por fin...

Ya sabe Inu quien es Kag...

Y, ahora...

¿Qué pasara?. ¿Se enojara? O ¿se reirán de ser tan tontitos?

Se despide

Agatha Miller


	13. Aclarando el Panorama

Bueno chicas.. 

No me pude resistir

Y aquí les dejo la conti...

El capi penúltimo para

Ser mas especifica...

Capitulo 13: aclarando el panorama

¿Por qué fuimos tan ciegos, MikoChan? – la frase resonó sobre su sien. ¿Aah¿Cómo me dijo? Sé repetía una y otra vez. Quería explicaciones y el único que se las daría era él. Aunque sus vocecitas interiores le daban alertas sobre esto.

Inu... ¿cómo? – aun seguía sin entender, la única persona que sabia de ese nombre era... y como si le cayese un baldazo de agua fría comprendió todo - ¿eres Hanyou? – levanto una ceja y su mirada mostraba el desconcierto de la chica

Podíamos decir que... – pasando su mano sobre su mentón, sin quitarle la mirada divertida sobre ella – sí

¿Cómo rayos se dio esto? – pasando su mano sobre la mejilla del chico

no tengo ni la más mínima idea, aunque es gracioso...

¿Gracioso? No te entiendo...

Que primero nos vimos en la calle, luego te "conocí" por esa pagina loca y después pude localizarte en persona; Después de prometernos no citarnos para conocernos¿lo recuerdas?

Como no recordar eso, si ella misma sugirió el mantenerse en el anonimato y solo llevar una relación amistosa con su ciberamigo...

No debes olvidar que todo se lo debemos a Miroku, ya que él te indujo a entrar a la pagina de citas... luego me encontró en el parque, me tomo una fotografía; luego huyó de ti en la panadería y días después te tenía frente al templo...

Ves, la ruleta siempre nos quiere favorecer

Aunque tengo muchas cosas que aclarar contigo, o mejor dicho; con Hanyou... – cruzó sus brazos y se recostó en la pared ladeando un poco la cabeza

¿Aclarar?, pues no te entiendo...

si, empezando por el alejamiento de estas ultimas semanas, a pesar de que te pedí que me ayudaras...

oye, si hubiese sabido que eras tu... nunca lo hubiese hecho

Pero yo tenia ligeras sospechas de la conexión – pensándolo un poco... talvez sí tenia poderes espirituales. De otra forma, no había explicación a eso que sentía cuando los relacionaba a ambos – y tu no me quisiste creer

Bueno, de eso me hago responsable; así que dígame¿qué debo de hacer para enmendar mi error? – apoyando su mano sobre la pared, muy cerca de la cabeza de la chica y mirándola provocativamente

Muy tentador... – rodeando su cuello con sus brazos -... veamos que tienes para mí.

Quedando dicho lo anterior, Inuyasha la beso con una vehemencia al principio, pero de roce en roce, las caricias se volvieron mas osadas entre ellos y el ambiente por extraño que pareciese se volvió mas caliente.

Paso una de sus manos sobre su cintura, la mantenía firme y con la otra jugueteaba con uno de los tirantes. Por su parte, ella subió una de sus piernas al costado de el; quería sentirlo mas cerca, además paseaba finas manos en los cabellos del chico, revolviéndolo y dándole un buen masaje que lo único que hacía era darle armas a él para emocionarse un poco...

Pero como nada en este mundo es perfecto, nuestra escenita fue interrumpida por el mequetrefe más grande que exista: Miroku, Con la excusa de ir al baño, se fue en la misma dirección de la pareja y los encontró en una posición muy comprometedora.

oigan si querían un rato de privacia, le podría pasar la dirección de un buen hotel...

Maldición!!! – dijo el ojidorados un tanto frustrado por ser interrumpido – que rayos haces aquí!!!

Como ustedes no salían nunca, me preocupe y pensé que les había pasado algo malo; soy un amigo que se preocupa del bienestar de los demás... – con una carita de un niño que no ha roto nada - debería de agradecerlo, no estar regañándome

Creo que debemos irnos ya, le prometí a Mama que llegaríamos temprano; no quiero preocuparla – dijo Kagome con la mirada sobre su prometido. El hecho que los cachara en una situación comprometedora la intimidaba mucho. Nunca creyó que en segundos, su cuerpo experimentase tantas sensaciones a la vez. Aunque se sentía avergonzada, estaba picada con lo que unos momento atrás pudo sentir al lado de Inuyasha.

Muy bien, Miroku, lleva a Sango al templo, yo me llevare a Kagome¿entendido?

Mas que eso amigo... mas que eso – la famosa cara de libidinoso apareció por pocos segundos en su rostro, gesto que no fue dejado de lado por Inuyasha.

Pervertido...

Lo que pareció en primeras una noche en la que solamente iba a cantar sobre una tarima su única canción, se volvió la mejor noche de su vida. Aun no salía del asombro. Que tanta era la posibilidad que estuviese entablando una comunicación a distancia con la misma persona que amaba y que se encontraba a su lado...

es sencillamente mágico

se repetía a cada segundo

y ahora sus voces internas saltaban de alegría...

En que piensas tanto... desde que salimos del bar estas como ida – se escucho la voz ronca de él. Ya llevaban rato de que solo la música del auto era el único sonido.

Esto debe ser un sueño, nada mas – susurro

¿Perdón? – dijo Inuyasha, ya que no entendió lo que la chica murmuró. En ese momento la chica salió de su ensoñación y miro directamente al piloto del auto. Miro mas allá de la ventana y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Es el semáforo... – recordaba esa calle con tanta claridad. Era la misma en donde lo vio por primera vez.

Si, quería traerte aquí desde hace días y me pareció la mejor ocasión para recordar que aquí te conocí – como era sábado casi rozando el domingo, la calle se encontraba solitaria y solo ellos se encontraban en medio, con el motor apagado; a pesar de que el semáforo les daba vía libre para continuar con su camino.

Pero si solo nos vimos unos segundos... aunque lo que más me gusto fue el color de tus ojos... son únicos.

Si, lo recuerdo, solo vi a una chica que me miraba embobada... – río con claridad y ella solo infló sus mejillas. Ya calmándose un poco, continuo – pero aun así te veías hermosa; aunque sospecho que con esa mirada me hechizaste

Noo, como crees, andaba tan cansada que mis poderes en la noche no tienen el mismo efecto que en el día; de eso estoy segura

Es por eso que en el metro me congelaste... Bruja – solo lo dejo decir esto, ya que se le arrojo literalmente sobre él, este chocó con la ventana de su puerta y la beso de lleno. Por mas veces que lo hiciese, no se cansaba de hacerla estremecer – no dijiste que querías llegar temprano a casa?

Ah, si... cierto – reaccionó ella

Por que si seguimos así, le daré la razón a las insinuaciones de Miroku; cosa que no quiero hacer

Desde esa entrevista no podía dormir tranquila, sabia que ese policía no se iba a dar por vencido y más si estaba recibiendo ayuda de los Taisho para concluir el caso.

estúpido Naraku, tengo que deshacerme de él

Esta idea le pasaba por la mente una y otra vez. Claro que le estaba ayudando a espiar a Inuyasha y a esa patética niñita... pero si la llegaban a relacionar con su subordinado; todo estaría perdido.

Lo que esta no sabía era que Naraku ya planeaba la manera de cómo deshacerse de ella. las ordenes de una mujer despechada y resentida le estaban hartando... seguir a un par de tontos enamorados por todos lados... pero no podía dejar de lado la posibilidad de que después de todos esto, podría conquistar a Kagome.

esto iba a ser de lo más divertido

Kouga... son mas de las dos de la madrugada¿qué haces despierto? – le interrogó una pelirroja que entraba a su oficina

Trabajando, que más; a la que debería de preguntarle que haces aquí, es a ti Ayame. La aludida se sentó frente a él y contesto

Si Japón no fuese tan problemático últimamente, estaría en casa descansando; acabo de terminar una necropsia a una de las chicas que murió en el tiroteo de ayer; venia a dejárselo a la oficina del inspector, pero vi la luz encendida y quise ver quien estaba aquí.

Es cierto, Hakaku se está haciendo cargo de buscar al loco que disparo a diestra y siniestra – y diciendo esto volvió a leer el informe que desde hacia meses iba aumentando de paginas. No conseguía entender él por que aun no encontraban mas pistas sobre el autor intelectual del accidente. Tenia serias sospechas de Kikyo, pero sin pruebas; No llegaría a nada.

No crees que ese caso ya debería cerrarse... digo, ya llevas mucho tiempo en eso y no consigues nada. A menos que tuvieses un video... – a Ayame se le iluminaron los ojos, eso era; un video – Kouga¿no se supone que en esa autopista se colocaron cámaras de video en todo el tramo? – no supo si le prestaba atención. Desde que lo conoció se dio cuenta que era un testarudo a la hora de trabajar y que pocas cosas lo sacaban de concentración. El policía de un brinco se paro y comenzó a dar vueltas por la oficina, con una mano sobre su mentón y la mirada perdida en algún lugar del piso.

Ya lo hicimos, solo que el conductor entro en una de las entradas laterales. Y desde ahí ya no paró hasta... chocar – era una verdadera lastima, la única solución era el buscar de nuevo a esa abogada para interrogarla.

Oiga jefe, acabo de regresar de la sala de cámaras y acabo de ver un video del interrogatorio con la abogada – la voz de Ginta se dejo escuchar después del molesto silencio que se formo ahí

¿Qué cosa dices, Ginta? – Kouga lo miro asombrado y acercándose rápidamente a él – repítelo

Creo que no apagaron las cámaras de la sala de interrogatorios y la vista se encuentra junto con las otras que hicimos ese día, señor. Además usted me pidió que lo grabara, no lo recuerda...

Vamos – salió más rápido que un cohete a la sala de cámaras. Como diablos lo había olvidado, si el mismo le pidió que lo hiciera. Llego a la sala, en la cinta se encontraba grabada la vista que tuvo con Kikyo. Primero la vio por completo y poco a poco la fue cortando hasta llegar a un punto que lo miraba una y otra vez

- Si, eso también lo sé, pero mi interrogatorio gira alrededor de otra persona ¿conoce a este hombre?

Vio como su cara cambio repentinamente, la misma que vio el día de la cita, solo que ahora tenia una reacción que el no pudo percatar: Sus manos se entrelazaron debajo de la mesa y sus dedos índices jugaban nerviosamente.

Esto solo le indicaba algo, por mas abogadita que fuese, todo humano al sentirse implicada en algo, sus reacciones indicaban nerviosismo; en unos mas y en otros menos. Y con ella no fue la excepción.

Ginta, quiero que la vigiles desde mañana. Quiero saber con quienes se relaciona.

Pero si nos descubre, nos puede demandar – apeló el subordinado. Su jefe a veces tenia ideas locas y esta era una de ellas.

De eso me encargo yo, mañana preparare la orden de vigilancia permanente, no tienes de que preocuparte

Como diga Señor...

No puedo creer que hayas ganado onee-chan, estas segura que los demás sabían cantar? – le pregunto Souta con carita de inocencia mientras la familia desayunaba

que tratas de insinuar bobo – le dio un coscorrón – estuve practicando desde día y se vio reflejado anoche

como me hubiese gustado ir a verte hija, pero esos lugares están muy llenos – acoto su madre

y no olviden el tremendo ruido que hay dentro de ellos – lamento su abuelo – ya nada es como antes, cuando todo era más tranquilo y no se escuchaban esas barbaridades de ahora

es cosa de acostumbrarse Abuelo, además Ayumi grabo toda la velada y prometió que después de editarlo, vendría a mostrárselos – contestó Sango divertida a su abuelo que siempre evocaba a sus tiempos al oírlas hablar de sus salidas por la noche

Por cierto, mama, me das permiso de salir hoy en la tarde con Inuyasha? Me quiere llevar al metro a tomar un café.

Por supuesto hija, no necesitas pedir mi consentimiento si vas a salir con él. Sabes que ya eres mayor y sabes lo que haces

Sin olvidar que ese chico es muy correcto... ahora solo espero que muy pronto nos den la noticia de su boda... – sentencio su abuelo cruzando los brazos y asintiendo a lo que acababa de decir. Kagome solo se atraganto con la gran directa que su abuelo le tiro...

casarse... si, podría ser, pero no por el momento. Apenas llevaba unos meses con Inuyasha y ahora su abuelo que se decía ser conservador; ya la tiraba a los brazos de su novio... corrección, su prometido

Abuelo... que cosas se te ocurren – viendo que todos ya habían terminado de comer y solo quedaba ella dijo – no se preocupen, yo lavare los platos. Todos haciéndole caso se retiraron de la mesa y dejándola a ella para recoger los platos – claro, como nunca lo hago, todos huyen antes que me arrepienta – suspiro y llevo los platos a la cocina para lavarlos.

Creíste que te dejaría sola, verdad? – la voz de su prima la saco de su mutismo – tu lava y yo seco y guardo, vale?

Vale – fregó los platos y se los pasaba a Sango, mientras ella los secaba, los ordenaba y los guardaba en el pantry.

Mi tía te tiene mucha confianza, eso es bueno

Pensé que después de lo de que me paso antes, no se dejaría llevar tan rápido con mi nueva relación

Y como quieres que no, si el susodicho ya te llevo a conocer a su familia y sin mencionar que ellos y la nuestra se llevan de maravillas. Souta me contó que ayer por la noche vino el señor Taisho a jugar ajedrez con el abuelo.

Wow... vemos que ya no nos obligara a jugar con él.

Oye... – acercándose mas a la pelinegra -... por que Inuyasha te trajo tan tarde, te tuvimos que esperar fuera del templo para que mi tía no desconfiara

Veo que lo pervertido de Miroku se te está pegando, eh? Pero para satisfacer tu curiosidad, solo me llevo a la calle en donde nos vimos por primera vez...

¿La del semáforo?

Aja, recordamos como nos vimos por unos segundos y luego él arrancó su auto... es por eso que iremos al metro; porque fue ahí donde me vio por segunda vez.

Es decir que recorrerán todos los lugares en que se vieron antes de conocerse... ¡qué romántico! Por que Miroku no es así... Inuyasha hasta serenata te ha traído

Enójate con tu novio, hazlo sufrir por un rato y talvez haga una locura para que lo perdones.

Inuyasha llego antes de la hora y para aprovechar que Kagome aun no bajaba (el típico caso de una mujer al escoger la ropa con la que saldrá), fue a saludar a los demás y halado por Souta para que jugase con él sus videojuegos, el cual era de carreras...

20 minutos mas tarde...

¡Te gane otra vez! – grito el ojidorados

no es justo, tu dijiste que tenía ratos de no jugar, me mentiste – reprochaba el menor de los Higurashi – vamos a 3 de 5

Feh! Que culpa tengo que seas tan malo, además lo que se aprende nunca se olvida

Entonces... ¿jugaras?

Si es lo que quieres...

15 minutos mas tarde otra vez...

Mama... ¿ has visto a Inuyasha? – pregunto Kagome que por fin había salido de su habitación. Usaba un suéter color verde limón de cuello, guantes blancos, pantalón negro y unos tenis; ya que el chico le había dicho que usarían la moto.

Pues vi que tu hermano se lo llevó ala sala, tal vez este ahí...

Gracias – dio un vistazo y, lo que vio la sorprendió mucho, ya que vio que su hermano se estaba peleando con su prometido por un estúpido juego

Oye... debes aceptar cuando pierdes con alguien Souta... solo es un juego...

¿ Sabes de soccer? – cuestiono el niño muy enojado

No... ¿qué tiene que ver...? – no termino de hablar cuando el niño colocaba en la consola otro juego

Hoy si... quien gane... será el mejor – cada uno escogió su equipo y a los jugadores, mientras Kagome los veía divertida; No podía creer que aun Inuyasha se peleara con un niño por los videojuegos... siempre le creyó mas maduro que ella; Pero las personas siempre tienen sus momentos de niñez¿ o no?

Oe, Inuyasha; ya estoy lista – dijo cuando ambos se encontraban en la mejor parte del partido

Aah.. – la volvió a ver rapadamente – hola princesa – se giro hacia el monitor y siguió jugando – solo termino con esto y nos vamos

Si es que te dejo aun sin moler hermanito – contesto Souta

Conque eso tenemos... – a Kagome solo le quedo suspirar, las viejas costumbres nunca se olvidan y recordando que los videojuegos eran las drogas de él en su niñez... se sentó en el sillón y los miro hasta que concluyeron el juego

Al terminar los dos tiempos del partido...

¡Te gane, te gane! – brincaba el niño de lo mas contento por toda la sala - ¡por fin te gane¿ Que tienes que decir, eh?

Que ganaste... –dijo el otro de mala gana, pocas veces perdió en su niñez

Eso quiere decir que ya nos podemos ir¿verdad?

Kagome, discúlpame

No tienes que – lo tomo de la mano y salieron juntos del templo – además con alguien tan guapo... no me puedo enojar – guiñándole el ojo se acerco a la moto

A acaso me veo tan lindo – acercándosele por detrás, rodeándola por la espalda y colocando su mentón sobre su hombro

_Alguien te quiere,_

_alguien te espera,_

_alguien te sueña_

_y tú sabes que soy yo_

Inuyasha... – los colores subieron rápidamente a su rostro – co... como me coloco el casco

Me encanta cuando te pones nerviosa, te ves preciosa – le dio un rápido beso en los labios – déjame eso a mí. Le puso el casco y le abrocho la hebilla, después de ajustarla para que le quedara bien – ahora espera a que me suba y luego te ayudo – así como lo dijo fue. Ya estando la chica sobre la moto, el ojidorados le tomo las manos y las coloco sobre su cintura – agarrate fuerte, o sino te caerás

_Alguien te piensa constantemente,_

_alguien te busca_

_y por fin te encontró,_

_Alguien te amó y alguien soy yo_

Con la moto, pudieron pasar fácilmente el típico trafico que se formaba los domingos por la tarde en la ciudad. El viento hacia que se movieran los cabellos que sobresalían del casco de ella, mientras miraba como los demás conductores los miraban con cara de "suertudos".

_Yo no pido nada más,_

_que estar feliz y tu lo estas_

_y sentirte bien,_

_Aunque no sepas quien, quien te quiere sin más_

_Por encima del bien y del mal._

Ya llegados al metro, dejaron estacionado la moto y se dirigieron a la zona de los andenes, que a esas horas se encontraba un poco solo. Pasearon por un rato y al terminar su recorrido entraron en un café que no era el mismo en que Inuyasha entro la primera vez. (me imagino que si han seguido el hilo del fic, ya saben él porque del cambio)

Se encontraba en su casa, la que estaba hecha un desorden; todo gracias a su olvido de dejarle alimento a su perro, que era un hermoso lobo de color canela y ojos grises, que hizo hasta lo imposible por buscar que comer.

Eres un travieso lobo, discúlpame por olvidarme de ti; el trabajo ha estado tan absorbedor que casi olvido en donde vivo – el perro solo lo miraba y meneaba su cola en señal de felicidad por ver a su dueño de nuevo – veamos que te puedo dar – busco en los anaqueles y dio gracias a Kami al encontrar una lata de alimento para canes, lo abrió y lo deposito en el tazón, en el momento en que lo colocaba en el piso; Su teléfono sonó – no he terminado de llegar a casa y ya me están llamando – descolgó el auricular y contesto - ¿sí?

Disculpe que le llame cuando acaba de llegar a casa, pero le tengo algo importante¿quiere que llegue para mostrárselo?

Si no hay de otra... te espero dentro de 20 minutos, no te vayas a atrasar Ginta

Ahí estaré Jefe – colgó y se dirigió a su habitación, la única parte de la casa que aun se encontraba intacta. Busco ropa para cambiarse y se metió a la ducha. El baño fue lo suficientemente bueno para recargarle las energías perdidas. Se cambio y fue a la sala para recoger un poco el tiradero. Unos golpes en la puerta le indicaron que su compañero se encontraba fuera.

Veo que eres puntual, pasa – dándole el paso – disculpa si hay cosas fuera de sitio, lobo nunca estuvo tanto tiempo solo, ahora ¿qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme?

Usted me ordenó seguir a la abogada y pues ayer en las afueras del buffet en el que trabaja se encontró con esta persona – saco de su maleta unas fotografías que luego se las paso a Kouga – hablaron por largo rato y ella le entregó un paquete, mire – mostrándole otra fotografía – luego se me hizo más importante seguirlo a él y no estar todo el día varado ahí

¿Y cual fue el resultado? Por que no creo que te haya llevado a dar un lindo paseo por la ciudad¿encontraste algo interesante, verdad?

Pues resulto raro que se detuviese a media tarde por la universidad de Tokio, pero todo tuvo concordancia al ver a las personas que seguía o vigilaba en este caso – saco otro paquete y extrajo una única fotografía – mire usted mismo quienes eran – su superior se llevo un susto de la impresión, pero de pronto una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios. Las personas que aparecían en las fotografías eran nada mas que Inuyasha Taisho y una hermosa joven de cabellos azabaches, que dada las miradas, era la prometida del joven – ella es la señorita Higurashi¿verdad?

Sí señor, la misma

Que suerte tienen algunos, esta chica es muy hermosa – no sabia él porque pero era la primera vez que la veía en una toma de cerca; y el hecho de verla tan alegre le dio un vuelco al corazón – tendré que hablar con los Taisho para advertirlos de esto. Ginta, buen trabajo

Ahora ya tenia una coartada mas firme para acusar a esa abogada que le daba tan mala espina. Solo tenia que derribar a algunos peones para dar el jaque mate que le daría el triunfo. Satisfecho le ofreció una taza de café a su compañero y se quedaron por mas tiempo, planeando su siguiente jugada. Esto solamente sería cuestión de tiempo para que el rompecabezas fuese completado.

Inuyasha¿dónde estas? – la voz de su padre sonaba al otro lado de la línea

En casa de Kagome¿por qué? – eso era raro, ya que las veces que su padre le hablaba al móvil era para saber como estaba y no donde estaba.

Muy bien, entonces quiero que la traigas a ella a la casa, necesito hablar con los dos. Los espero en una hora¿esta bien?

Como quieras papá, ahí estaremos – y la comunicación se corto

¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? – dijo la chica al ver la cara de desconcierto de él

Mi padre quiere que vayamos a la casa, los dos y ahora mismo; una cosa importante me dijo...

Entonces avisare que saldremos, sí; Espera un momento – ambos se encontraban sentados sobre el pasto que rodeaba al frondoso árbol que se encontraba en el patio. La chica desapareció por la parte trasera de la casa y momentos mas tarde apareció para irse con él.

Llegaron antes a la mansión y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que en las afueras se encontraba un carro patrulla. Ambos se observaron, pero ninguna respuesta llegó a sus mentes. La anciana Kaede los esperaba en la entrada, no le quiso dar mayores detalles de lo que pasaba y los hizo pasar al despacho de Inu no Taisho. Su padre yacía en uno de los sillones que ahí había, solo que ahora estaba acompañado de Sesshomaru y de otros dos sujetos que por las ropas, dedujeron que eran los policías. El señor al verlos se levanto de subito y se acerco a los recién llegados

Que bien que llegaron antes¿tuvieron algún problema para llegar? – la voz se le notaba tensa y hasta nerviosa, pensó Inuyasha

Para nada¿qué esta pasando padre¿Por qué tanta urgencia por vernos a ambos?

Kagome, hijo; les presento al investigador Kouga Tokugawa y su asistente Ginta; ellos les explicaran mejor el asunto- Kagome observo mejor al investigador y se sorprendió que dentro de la policía existiesen hombres guapos; ya que siempre los estereotipó como gordos y feos. Por su parte Kouga no podía quitarle la mirada, en persona esa chica era mas que hermosa y por el momento Ayame paso a 2º plano.

El que hablo primero fue Ginta, explicando que aun seguía investigando quien era el autor intelectual de la muerte de Izayoi Taisho y que eso los había llevado a una sospechosa: Kikyo. Al oír esto la serenidad en el rostro de Inuyasha fue reemplazado por uno de enojo. El solo oírla mencionar le revolvía él estomago. Y pensar que casi pierde a Kagome por ella. Su rostro dejo de tensarse al sentir que su prometida le tomaba la mano y la apretaba fuerte. La miro y una sonrisa conciliadora lo calmo de nuevo.

El caso es que hace unos días comenzamos a seguir los pasos de ella y nos dimos cuenta que un hombre de mala reputación la buscaba en el buffet para el que trabaja y pues se me hizo mejor seguirlo para averiguar que hacía para ella. La sorpresa es que este sujeto los espero a ustedes dos en las afueras de la universidad a la que asisten y luego los siguió hasta percatarse de mi presencia... - mostrándoles una fotografía del sujeto en donde se veía con toda claridad. Al verlo Kagome soltó un gritito

¿Qué sucede princesa, lo conoces?

Es el tipo que vi en el parque la ocasión que choque contigo y que me dijiste si estaba huyendo del diablo¿lo recuerdas? Él fue quien me asustó

Estas segura

Claro que lo estoy, no podría olvidar a alguien tan arrogante, es decir que todo este tiempo nos ha seguido... – abrazó a Inuyasha en busca de protección y este se la dio

Efectivamente, su nombre es Naraku; el cual era muy amigo del occiso

Bankotsu... – soltó el joven de golpe. Con ese lo engañó esa arpía. Si eran tan amigos y ahora ese tal Naraku era conocido también de ella. sin olvidar que su nuevo amiguito tenia mala reputación...

Tengo la coartada para acusar a la señorita Kikyo de ser la autora intelectual del accidente

Pero si ella no conocía a mi madre...

Pero si al que le arruinaron los frenos, el hecho no esta en que ella mandase a otro para el trabajo sucio, sino que se viese involucrados terceros, en este caso; su madre y otras dos personas. Se puede hacer la relación de esta con Bankotsu y con Naraku. Ahora nos queda nada mas que acorralar a este sujeto, hacerlo hablar y que suelte la verdad.

Continuara...

Bien como dije

El siguiente es el final...

Asi que nos vemos en la proxima.


	14. Chapter 14

Como ya les adelante; este es él ultimo capitulo... algo corto el fic, pero... estoy empezando, bueno gente antes que nada. Agradecer a tods por su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia que tuvo de todo.

Sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo lo que tanto esperaban... ¡Enjoy it!

Capitulo 14: Decisiones

¿Entonces, ya tienen algo planeado? – dijo Sesshomaru, el cual se había limitado a escuchar todo el discurso de los policías

Hay dos alternativas – contesto Kouga – vigilar al señor Taisho y a su prometida a fin de mantener a raya a Naraku y segunda; abordar directamente a la abogada- ahí estaba la decisión a tomar, cualquiera les llevaba a dos tediosos procedimientos, solo que la primera, podrían favorecerse con un cómplice que hablase y soltara toda la sopa. Claro estaba que la respuesta no la tenia él, sino los involucrados

Cuídelos a ellos... son nuestra prioridad – sentencio Inu no Taisho, mirando a su hijo a los ojos. No permitiría que otra tragedia ocurriese.

Padre, pero no crees que tienen que agarrar primero a _**esa- **_no quería ni mencionar su nombre. Ahora se daba cuenta de que fue un tonto al salir con una mujer tan fría como ella y que encima de eso era una abogada, sinónimo que saben mentir (N/A sí hay alguien que estudie derecho, leyes o como le digan en su país, no se sientan identificados, es que a pesar de todo; esto tiene un poco de razón)

Por no dejar el trabajo, deje que tu madre viajase sola y mira lo que paso; ahora quiero prevenir cualquier circunstancia, así que tanto tu como Kagome estarán mas seguros si alguien los cuida – Inuyasha hizo un ademán de protesta al que su padre corto de inmediato – no digas nada, que eres lo suficientemente grande para protegerte y protegerla a ella; que nunca esta de mas la ayuda que nos pueden prestar ellos.

Entonces, quiere decir que Rin y yo...

Sí, Sesshomaru; ustedes dos también – termino el padre sin volverlo a ver

Muy bien, voy a llamarla si no tienes nada mas que decir – recibió una negativa y el mayor de los hermanos salió en dirección a la cocina a por un vaso con agua. Las cosas se complicaban y por mas que odiase que alguien le siguiese, tenia que hacerlo por ella... por Rin.

Oe, Kag; ¿ Quiénes son esos que están allá abajo? – pregunto Ayumi, la cual no dejaba de ver hacia la ventana y es que apostados en la entrada de la facultad se encontraban dos tipos muy extraños: de gafas oscuras, trajes negros y lo que parecían unos apuntadores en sus oídos.

Guardaespaldas del señor Taisho – contó por lo bajo, mientras su profesor les daba una cátedra sobre la edad medieval – los que están fuera del aula – apuntando a las sombras que se divisaban en la puerta – son de la policía

Pues que ha pasado, tienes que contármelo – lo escribió en un papel, ya que el profesor se había girado hacia el alumnado

Luego de la clase, vamos al cafetín, ¿sí? – le contesto y presto mas atención. Eran las ultimas clases del ciclo y lo que menos quería era fallar en las pruebas finales, que para desgracia de todos... eran acumulativas. Salieron del aula y siendo vistas por todos al ver que detrás de ellas iban los dos policías que por mas que trataron de disimular con el vestuario, a leguas se notaba que iban custodiando a las chicas. Llegaron al cafetín y cada una pidió un chocolate caliente y se sentaron en una de las mesas mas alejadas para tener mayor privacidad – lo que pasa es que... – (es muy tedioso volver a contar lo que la tonta cadáver andante quería, así que omitiré esta parte, ¿sí? XD) – así que eso es lo que pasa, es algo muy frustrante ver gente que te cuida a toda hora; pero que le vamos a hacer

Aunque he de admitir que ese de ahí... no esta nada mal

Ayumi... no cambias, no cambias – meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Hay que sacarle el lado bueno siempre a las cosas, ¿no?

S, pero para ti; el lado bueno tiene que ver precisamente con los hombres

Y hablando de ellos, miren quien viene para acá... – recién entraba Inuyasha y se dirigía a la barra con una cara de pocos amigos. Ambas chicas lo observaron y Kagome fue a ver que le pasaba

¿Qué te pasa Inu? ¿A que se debe tu mal genio? – colocando su mentón en su hombro y mirándolo con ojitos de borrego

Kag... – la abrazo y la beso frente a todos los presentes, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojase

A... aun no contestas lo que te pregunte

Me pone de mal humor que me estén siguiendo a todos lados – refiriéndose a los que los vigilaban – me siento acosado, ¿cómo te va a ti? –pago lo que había pedido y se fueron a la mesa en donde los esperaba Ayumi

Todos me miran como bicho raro; aunque a ella – refiriéndose a Ayumi – ya le ha echado el ojo a uno de ellos – se sentaron y platicaron un poco para disipar el mal genio del chico; que a cada ocurrencia de la amiga, mejoro notablemente.

Rayos! Como las cosas pudieron salir de su control, estaba mas que segura que nunca la descubrirían, pero ahora sentía como la policía cada día le acortaba los pasos...

¡Maldito Naraku! Ahora que más lo necesitaba; él se había fugado.

Fue una tonta en creer ciegamente en alguien que nunca le ofreció garantías de lealtad y confianza.

Al igual que con Bankotsu

Flash Back 

Estaba mas que ocupada en resolver un buen caso que de ganarlo, le daría una gran tajada de dinero y su ascenso como asociada del buffet. Tenían que reconocer al fin que tenerla como ella en un puesto no muy lucrativo, cualquier otro la convencería de aliarse. Esta sería su oportunidad y no la dejaría escapar.

_señorita Kikyo – interrumpió su secretaria en el intercomunicador, mientras ella tenia sus sueños de grandeza_

_¿Qué quieres? – odiaba que la interrumpiese de esa manera_

_Tiene una llamada del señor Naraku, ¿lo comunico?_

_Claro, cancela todas las citas de hoy en la tarde, ¿quieres?_

_Como diga, esta en la dos._

_¿Qué me tienes ahora? Espero que sean buenas noticias_

_Pues tendrá que buscarla usted sola, porque ahora la policía me persigue y no me han dejado acercarme a ellos; Los mantienen custodiados._

_¿Te descubrieron? Eres igual a Bankotsu; los dos son un par de incompetentes. Te quiero aquí dentro de una hora, ¿sí?_

_Creo que es usted la que no entiende; las cosas se han puesto peor de lo que pensaba, renuncio a sus juegos_

_¡No puedes renunciar maldito! – saco toda la cólera que se cargaba desde hacía días – me entiendes, ¡no puedes!_

_Ande, trate de impedirlo, usted nunca sabrá que fue de mí. Fue un placer trabajar contigo... Kikyo – y la comunicación se corto, ella trató de identificar él numero, pero esto le fue imposible. Era un número codificado. El muy maldito se había conseguido cosas a sus espaldas._

_Desde ese día ya pasaban dos semanas, de las cuales se convirtieron en un paulatino infierno para ella. Salía de los juzgados por las tardes y siempre veía policías que la merodeaban._

_Kikyo cálmate, té estas volviendo paranoica_

_Sacando un tubo de plata de una gaveta de su escritorio, giro la tapa e inhalo un poco de polvo blanco que hay guardaba. Esto la calmaría un poco. Ya faltaba poco para que la defensa del acusado se rindiese y por fin se daría los lujos que siempre quiso desde pequeña._

_Ya casi no recordaba desde cuando dejo de drogarse, pero en situaciones desesperadas... hay que tomar acciones desesperadas, como ahora._

End Flash Back 

Miroku... estas seguro que esto le gustara

Claro, mira no es tan ostentosa; pero la piedra es una de las más finas de esta joyería – a lo que se referían ambos jóvenes era a una sortija de matrimonio que pensaba comprar el ojidorados para mí, digo... para Kagome ( N/A Hay sí como no... yo y mis sueños despierta) – no me digas que ya te arrepentiste?

No es eso... es que estoy muy nervioso de solo pensar como reaccionara... y, ¿si me dice que no?

Inuyasha, amigo; Tranquilízate quieres- tomándolo por los hombros y revolviéndole el cabello agrego - la señorita Kagome esta tan loquita por ti como tú de ella; Así que lo mas que puede hacer es quedarse muda o desmayarse de la impresión, nunca decirte que no.

Bien, entonces señor; me llevo esta – señalando la que tenia una preciosa piedra de diamante en el centro e incrustada en una sortija de oro – cárguela a mi tarjeta – era ahora o nunca Inuyasha... tienes que hacerlo – tengo que hacerlo – expreso esto ultimo en voz alta, dejando a un Miroku perplejo ante el comentario

¿Qué tienes que hacer?

Nada, nada... olvídalo, ¿sí?

Cómo quieras... pero ya con el anillo en tus manos, ¿qué planeas hacer? Ya la llevaste a un restaurante, al parque de diversiones, al centro comercial, al cine y no olvidemos la serenata cuando se pelearon... ¿así qué? – mirándolo con su típica carita de inocencia falsa que ponía cada vez que quería sacarle información a su amigo.

No seas curioso, ya lo sabrás por medio de Sango... ella te lo contará mejor que yo

Eres un malvado Inuyasha Taisho y yo que te consideraba un amigo leal y el que siempre me contaría sus cosas...

Déjate de dramatismos, ayúdame con otro encargo y tal vez te cuente algo

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron al auto del ojidorado; por fin sentaría cabeza; Cosa que alegraba de sobremanera a su padre, por fin uno de sus hijos se casaría... pero para él la idea de encontrar a la mujer indicada era tan utópica, por esa razón se le hacia tan extraña y a la vez tan excitante el pedir matrimonio a su pequeña. Tendría que ir buscando una casa y todo lo que incluyese el paquete de "recién casados". La idea sonaba bien... mas que bien.

Y todo este cambio se lo adjudicaba a una sola persona... a su Kagome

-Hermana... – pregunto Souta en la puerta de la habitación de la pelinegra - ¿estas ahí?

si buscas a Kag... esta allá afuera hablando con el detective – respondió Sango saliendo de su habitación con una barra de chocolate

gracias, es que el hermanito Inu quería hablar con ella – señalando el auricular del teléfono

Déjamelo a mí, yo – respiro un poco y hablo con el chico – hola Inuyasha, soy sango; Kagome esta conversando con el detective de su caso..

¿Detective? – dudo un rato... se suponía que ese entrometido solo hablaría con los Taisho, no con Kagome - ¿cuánto lleva ahí?

Como unos 30 minutos... creo que quiere averiguar lo del acercamiento que tuvo un tipo con ella

¿Naraku? – preguntó él

Sí, ese mismo; han traído a un profesional para hacer un retrato hablado

bien, entonces llegare dentro de 20 minutos, nos vemos sango

Adiós... – una sonrisa se formo en su comisura, había notado el tono de irritación en la voz del chico y no era para mas, pues el detective era apuesto y se veía que Kagome no le era indiferente.

Bueno, ¿está mejor así? – le interrogo el diseñador a Kagome sobre la imagen virtual de Naraku

Si, solo que su cabello era algo mas largo, hasta los hombros y su mirada era más tétrica – termino por contestar ella en medio de una cara llena de miedo al solo recordarlo

Sé que no es muy grato recordar cosas feas, pero es para poderlo capturar más rápido; tiene documentos falsos con nombres distintos y en la base de datos no se le ha encontrado aun

Y con esto... ¡lo encontraran! – una leve esperanza se ilumino para ella. Si encontraban a ese sujeto y lo capturaban al igual que Kikyo... ya no tendrían que ser seguidos a todos lados por los guardaespaldas que ya había formado tanto revuelo por todos lados.

Compararemos este retrato hablado con todas las fotografías que se encuentran en la base de datos del estado, y le aseguro que muy pronto lo encontraremos

Bien, pues ya quiero quitarme a todos estos policías sobre mí, nunca fui tan cuidada hasta ahora y he de confesar que no me agrada

La comprendo, haremos todo lo posible para que su vida vuelva ala normalidad cuanto antes – le sonrió Kouga, la compañía de esa chiquilla le gustaba mucho, era tan natural, sencilla y amigable que muy pronto se llego a sentir extraño a su lado, ni Ayame lo ponía así; aunque no debía olvidar que era la prometida de Inuyasha Taisho... La suerte que poseen algunos - entonces... como ve la imagen ahora

Así es... – determinó ella y recordó las únicas palabras que cruzo con ese bastardo

que hace una chica tan preciosa como tu, vagando sola en el parque... no te asustes pequeña, yo simplemente pasaba por aquí y la mire, solamente

¿Se siente bien señorita Higurashi? – Kouga coloco una de sus manos sobre su espalda y se le acercó un poco, para corroborar el estado de la muchacha

estoy cansada, nada mas... – y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, dejando anonadado al ojiverde – ya terminamos...

Sí, claro; Gracias por su ayuda, nos retiramos – estrecho su mano con la de ella y al leve contacto se le erizo la piel... sus manos son tan suaves pensó este.

Solo espero que le sean de gran utilidad - eso era todo y se giro contenta, solo para que la sonrisa se le borrase de inmediato al ver a Inuyasha posado en el gran árbol, el cual la miraba no muy contento y rápidamente se dio cuenta de la razón. El detective, pues cuando se saludaron lo hizo de una manera ruda y al darse la vuelta solo lo fulminó con una mirada fría.

¿Qué hacías con **él** aquí afuera? – pregunto sin quitarle la vista a la muchacha, mientras la acercó al tronco del árbol en donde la acorralo

Mi madre hacia la limpieza y... estaba dándole un retrato hablado de Naraku... – se sonrojo, no por el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, sino por la forma como este la miraba. Talvez fue por el rostro que la chica le mostraba, pero pareció que el enojo se le paso enseguida

Ese tipo – refiriéndose a Kouga – no me da buena espina

Pero si solo esta buscando los culpables del accidente – contesto esta

No me refiero a eso, te ve de una manera que no me gusta para nada

Aaah... – sus dudas fueron aclaradas con esto ultimo – Inu baka, ¿cómo vas a creer que me interesaría en otro que no seas tu? Tontito... – le pellizco la punta de su nariz

Oye- tocándose la nariz - nada de baka; solo quiero proteger lo que es mío – sello esto con un beso que los dejo sin aliento - ¿comprendes?

No, aun no; ¿me ayudas a entender? – lo miro con inocencia en su rostro, al que el ojidorados respondió con una llena de picardía

Lo haría, pero hay una cosita que antes quisiera concluir...

Etto... no entiendo – sacudió su cabeza, Inuyasha por veces decía cosas que no comprendía

No seas impaciente, a su tiempo lo sabrás...

Así que tú eres Naraku, ¿no? – interrogo un sujeto que se encontraba en las penumbras de la estrecha sala, en la que la única iluminación era una pobre luz de una lámpara, situada en una mesita.

No, soy Itako Hitaki – contesto el aludido muy seguro - ¿podría saber él porque me detuvieron en el aeropuerto? Tengo compromisos que cumplir en el extranjero...

¿Cómo cuales? – dijo Kouga saliendo del rincón en el que se encontraba – ¿el esconderse de la ley era una de ellas?, Sé que sus documentos dicen que es este tal Itako, pero al parecer son falsos – arrojándoselos sobre la mesa – no pasaron el control de aduana; Por eso lo arrestamos en primer lugar, hasta que vimos su fotografía, señor Naraku – concluyo el detective con una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Por su parte Naraku, al verse descubierto, obedeció a su instinto y se le arrojo a su interrogador, sin contar que este pudo esquivarlo y que dentro se encontraban otros dos oficiales, que lo recogieron a duras penas del suelo y lo esposaron a la silla para que no tratara de huir – no lo hagas mas difícil maldito – se sacudió su camisa y se sentó frente al sospechoso – si nos colaboras, puedes tener mi palabra que saldrás de todo esto por pago de fianza o unos pocos años en la cárcel

¿Y si no coopero con lo que ustedes creen que sé o hice? – trató de zafarse de las esposas, pero nada, estaban bien aseguradas.

Pues pasarías muchísimos años pudriéndote dentro, al igual que la abogadita a la que ayudabas, ¿cómo es que se llamaba? – se rasco el mentón – ah... sí Kikyo, ¿no? Creo que la conoces – vio que a la sola mención de la mujer, la venita sobre su frente se sobresalto y este trago fuerte.

No me queda de otra, ¿verdad?

Pues creo que no...

Entonces jure que esa perra pagara por todas las que me debe a mí y a mi amigo Bankotsu

Kouga se sorprendió ante esto, creyó que solo sería la confesión de la complicidad del accidente, pero... ¿había más cosas que ocultaban? Esto se podría muy interesante. Si alguna vez pensó que capturaría a una pececita gorda, nunca creyó que esto se le volviese tan real.

A cada hecho que le era relatado, le era irreal que una persona tan joven, aguardase tanto rencor en su corazón; si ser pobre era un pecado, ella lo volvió un infierno... matar a su primera victima a los 14 por conseguir el dinero necesario para irse a la cuidad y buscar una mejora en su vida, y más sin sentir ningún remordimiento...

Esa mujer era un completo enigma para muchos, pero ahora; con esa confesión, aprendió a conocer el lado oscuro de algunos de escalan en los status sociales sin medir los medios a utilizar.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Tres chicas se encontraban frente al templo platicando de las cosas más banales del mundo, hasta que Sango lo cambio por uno mas personal.

chicas... tengo algo que comunicarles – con esto tomo la atención de las otras dos, las miro a ambas a los ojos y se sonrojo un poco – Miroku, quiere ir a conocer a mis padres y luego llevarme a conocer a los suyos...

¡¡¡QUEEEEEE!!! – dijeron ambas sin creer lo que les contaban. Esto significaba que...

Estamos hablando del mismo Miroku, ¿verdad? – cuestiono Kagome

si, por que el que conozco, es muy mujeriego – agregó Ayumi

Pues creo que ya no mas, ayer pasamos por el centro comercial y no le coqueteo a nadie... fue bastante extraño, pues no tuve oportunidad para pegarle o abofetearlo – estaba mas que desilusionada por no tener motivos para agredirlo, pero feliz por haber conseguido su cometido: "quitarle lo mujeriego" (así sí como no... "el árbol que crece torcido, jamás sus ramas endereza")

Eso es fantástico, bien por ti... – concluyo Ayumi – aunque ahora solo falto yo para que hagamos una boda triple...

¡¡¡AAAAAAH!!! – Esta vez fue la oportunidad para que reaccionaran las Higurashi

si, pues miren, Kag tiene al bombón de Inuyasha y tu – refiriéndose a Sango – muy bien amarrado a Miroku, así que solo falta que encuentre a mi sapo que al besarlo se convierta en príncipe y nos casemos las tres...

vas muy rápido amiga – dijo la pelinegra aun con la idea de que Inu le pidiese ser su esposa muy metida en la cabeza

Rápido, que va; Si mal no recuerdo... cumplirás un año con él dentro de un mes; es suficiente tiempo para que digan sí sí o si no...

Creo que las galletas de mi tía te afectaron la cabeza Ayumi – dijo Sango- vamos adentro para que ya no se te siga congelando la cabecita, ¿sí? – la tomo por los hombros y se introdujeron a la casa, dejando a Kagome con muchas ideas

es cierto... un año... como se pasa el tiempo, ¿no?

La ciudad realmente lucia hermosa desde donde se encontraba. Las luces nocturnas le daban un toque mágico que fuese notado mas de cerca por quien miraba a través del ventanal, si no estuviese tan sumergido en sus pensamientos.

De pronto el sonido del 4to timbre de su apartamento lo despertó y se dirigió a la puerta a ver quien rayos lo iba a buscar tan tarde y en un día como ese. El día moría al igual que su madre un año atrás... solo que ahora fue un poco más llevadero con la presencia de Kagome a su lado. Al abrir se encontró a la persona que menos esperaba

-¡TÚ! ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ? – estuvo a punto de retorcerle el cuello y verla morir ahí mismo, pero hubo algo que sé lo impidió: el rostro de su madre.

Inuyasha... tienes que ayudarme – suplico Kikyo, que se encontraba a sus pies – yo no quise hacerlo, fue accidental

Si, pero hubieron mas cosas por las que te persiguen... desde hace días; si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo, vete ¿si? – SE ZAFO del agarre de sus tobillos y se dio la vuelta, sin darse cuenta que una daga se elevaba en el aire y era clavada en su espalda. Lo único que pudo recordar, fue que sintió un fuerte dolor detrás de él, escucho la voz de ella suplicándole antes de desmayarse y rezar una ultima palabra, tan audible que hizo encolerizar a su agresora: "Kagome..."

Se sentía tan bien estar en ese trance, sabia que algo le pasaba pero no comprendía el que, solo que estar ahí era tan confortante; no sentía ese dolor que tanto le mortificaba y para él eso estaba bien, solo que por ocasiones escuchaba voces que le eran familiares; pero no sabía de donde venían...

¿en donde rayos me encuentro?

estas a la mita de dos mundos, de los cuales, tiene que escoger uno Respondió una voz 

¿quién...?

¿Quién soy?, Pues alguien que ha permanecido aquí mas de un año...

La voz se hizo más reconocible para él, claro; sabia quien era, el palpitar de su corazón se lo dijo, sin saber de donde, pues donde estaba no veía su cuerpo

¿mamá?

hasta que té fijas, siempre dije que eras despistado en algunas cosas

entonces... si tu estas aquí, es decir que morí?

no hijo, solo si tu no luchas, puede que; vamos, haz memoria de lo ultimo que recuerdas

Muchas imágenes pasaron por su mente y de un golpe le cayo el recuerdo del dolor que sintió sobre él, que lo hizo caer al suelo y perder la conciencia.

Kikyo me ataco por la espalda

si, y ahora te encuentras en coma en el hospital; ya que la daga te paso rozando el pulmón y tuviste que ser operado de emergencia para que tu otro pulmón no colapsara de tanta sangre

¿cuánto llevo así?

dos semanas contesto secamente Izayoi Inu, tienes que regresar, Kagome no se ha separado de ti desde que entraste al hospital, fue por ella que el portero te encontró en el suelo

¿y como?

tienes que aceptar el dolor que sentirás, el que has estado tratando de evadir estos días; haz esto por ella, sé que se aman y no debes dejarla sola, después de todo por lo que han pasado

tienes razón, madre

No supo como, pero cada vez que tomaba valor para regresar a donde pertenecía, la voz de su princesa se hacía mas audible, sintió la primera punzada de dolor, pero eso no lo retracto de su decisión... quería vivir... para ella y por su futuro juntos.

Vuelve Inuyasha, sé que puedes oírme- sollozaba la chica a su lado. Unas marcadas ojeras denotaban las horas sin sueño a su lado y a pesar de toda la ropa que usaba en la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos) no le quitaban las esperanzas de volver a ver sus ojos dorados de nuevo. Lo quería ver contento, enojado y hasta furioso, pero lo quería con vida – tenemos tanto por que seguir... no me puedes dejar sola con esto que siento por ti, vamos... despierta – sintió como su mano cubierta por un guante le acaricio la mejilla. Quería transmitirle todo su amor en una sola caricia. Los médicos no daban muchas esperanzas. Había perdido mucha sangre y si no fuese por que Ayumi y el señor Taisho eran de su mismo tipo de sangre, no se hubiese efectuado las transfusiones durante la operación. Kagome se reclino sobre la cama y dejo de reprimir las lagrimas guardadas desde hacía días, sin darse cuenta del leve movimiento de su cabeza y de la lenta apertura de sus ojos.

No llores... – alcanzo a decir en una voz muy áspera. Efecto de la traqueotomía que en esos momentos estaba en la fase de cicatrización ( N/A la traqueo... es una incisión transversal que se hace sobre la traquea, para evitar la sofocación del paciente) Kagome reaccionó de inmediato, lo miro y luego le beso la mejilla sobre la mascarilla

Estas vivo, lo sabia, estas vivo – dijo exaltada. Sus ojos recuperaron la alegría perdida al verlo despierto. Lo peor... ya había pasado – iré a avisarles a los médicos

1 mes y medio mas tarde...

pensé que te quedaría la voz carrasposa del inicio, pero veo que regreso a la normalidad, casi ni se nota la incisión... – comentó su amigo que lo visitaba en su apartamento

pues pensaste mal, por eso fui a terapias, tonto – dándole un coscorrón – no me iba a quedar con la voz quebrantada

Buen susto el que nos diste amigo; Hasta tu padre te daba por muerto, solo la señorita Kagome nunca se dio por vencida y hablando de ella... ¿cuándo se lo propondrás?

Mañana mismo, ya reserve un lugar para pedírselo. Estuve a punto de dejarla sola, ¿verdad?

Si, pero como ves... saliste bien librado de esta, no como otros... – a esto ultimo hizo alusión a lo que paso después de su ataque. Kikyo al verlo tirado en el piso; entro en shock y lo único "decente" que se le ocurrió fue vagar por las calles como loca, hasta que un grupo de policías la identifico y ahí fue donde la persecución empezó; la que concluyo en la Torre de Tokio, en donde quebrando uno de los cristales del ultimo piso se dejo caer, quedando estampada en el concreto, con su cráneo partido por la mitad y sus sesos a la vista de los transeúntes – pero dejemos las cosas malas para otro día, tenemos que prepárate para tu gran noche.

A la noche siguiente...

¿Adónde dijo que te llevaría? – dijo su madre

a ver una película y luego a cenar – respondió la chica

pero en su estado, no puede conducir...

nos llevara el chofer de su padre, hasta que lo dejen conducir por su cuenta

Muy bien, entonces ya estoy mas relajada, ese muchacho ha corrido con suerte.

Hermanita – grito Souta desde la planta baja – el amigo Inu te esta esperando

¡Por Kami! – exclamo la señora - ¿ha subido tantas gradas en su estado? Vamos hija, no lo hagas esperar... - realmente el que estaba en la puerta era el chofer, el cual la conduciría al auto, en donde la esperaban.

Estas divina – dijo al verla en ese vestido color verde con negro que llegaba a sus rodillas y le marcaba su figura.

Y tu ya recuperaste tu color... – este la miro extrañado -... estas muy guapo

Lo del cine fue reemplazado por la ida al departamento de él. Esto extrañó a la chica pero mejor se decidió a no preguntar el por que de cambios de planes. tal vez no se siente bien para andar en la calle

princesa... te tengo una sorpresa preparada, así que quiero que cierres los ojos

como la primera vez... – recordando su primera salida

Como la primera vez... – corroboro este al vendárselos. La introdujo con cuidado y la sentó en uno de los sillones – espera un momentito, ¿sí? – sintió una eternidad desde la ultima vez que le dijo algo

Oye... ¿qué tanto haces? Me estas asustando

Bien, bien; ya esta, solo necesitaba unos toques – le desamarro el pañuelo - ¿te gusta? – la chica abrió lentamente los ojos y quedo anonadada: la casa estaba completamente iluminada solo de velas blancas, dándole un toque extremadamente romántico, sin olvidar que el ventanal estaba al completo descubierto y mostraba la vista nocturna de Tokio.

Es precioso... ¿a qué se debe esto?

Pues primero al aniversario que no pudimos celebrar y segundo porque tengo la dicha de tener a una mujer maravillosa a mi lado – la rodeo con sus brazos y la beso despacio, saboreo sus labios y luego jugaron con sus lenguas.

Después de tanto rato de retoces... cenaron muy juntitos, riéndose de anécdotas vividas en esos meses, específicamente de su amistad cibernética... llego el tiempo para atreverse a cuestionarla. La llevo a la chimenea, la encendió e hizo que se sentaran en la alfombra, con dos copas de vino. Tomo de un trago el contenido entero y la encaro de frente.

Kagome... hemos vivido tantas cosas, conocemos nuestras virtudes y defectos y pues en todo este tiempo esta idea loca me ha carcomido el alma, como no tienes idea, así que... – parándola frente a él y arrodillándose luego - ¿quieres casarte conmigo y ser la señora Taisho? – mostrándole al mismo tiempo una hermosa sortija dentro de una cajita de cristal. Un momento, le estaba... ¿pidiendo matrimonio? Lo miro con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, era por lo que tanto había soñado y ahora se volvía realidad

**Yo que sé donde esta el amor  
En algún asteroide, en un elevador  
En un rincón, en Internet  
En el monte Himalaya o en algún café**

Si, si quiero – dejando ir a sus brazos que al encontrarse de rodillas, hizo que se fueran hacia atrás, dejándola a ella sobre él

**En el norte o en el sur  
Llegará por mí  
Puede ser...**

entonces, déjame ponerte eso – le coloco el anillo después de quitarle el anterior, ahora solo le faltaba el de bodas y todo quedaría como siempre soñó... tener una familia al lado de la mujer que amaría por la eternidad

**Yo que se donde esta el amor  
En alguna caja fuerte, en el congelador  
Tumbado en un sillón,  
Talvez en un poema o en una canción**

me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo...

No crees que nos hace falta algo; Anda ven aquí... – la giro, aun le dolía la operación y lo que más quería esa noche era disfrutar de su dicha con ella.

**En la sombra o en la luz  
Llegará por tí  
Puede ser**

**¿Cómo adivinar donde esté?**

Inu...

Mmmm...

Ashiteru

Yo también

**Yo que sé donde esta el amor  
Puede ser solamente en la imaginación (solamente)  
¿Existirá?  
Ya no sé si alguna de estas tardes lo descubriré  
En la sombra o en la luz**

Tal vez lo encontraré

**  
****Puede ser**

¿Cuánto?

Mas que a mi vida...

Inu...

¿Sí?

**¿Será para tí?  
Puede ser  
¿A que hora llegará?  
Yo que sé (y como adivinar si el amor llegará por mí)**

¿cuándo chatearemos? HanyouKun me tiene muy abandonada...

cuando quieras, no quiero que MikoChan crea que la he abandonado

pues creo que ya lo piensa, ademas cree que es por otra amiga su abandono

entonces por que no la convencemos de su error, verdad MikoChan

me parece perfecto... HanyouKun

Fin...

¿Qué tal?

Les gusto... pues aquí termina mi primer fic. Lleno de todo un poco. Y algo mas largo en compensación por abandonarlos por tanto tiempo... les digo la verdad... mi madre me castigó y no podía usar la PC...

Como escribí en un comentario... mi próximo fic se llama: "Paparazzi" y su primer capi "Graduada"

Así que por dic estará por aquí, ya que solo tengo la idea en la PC y la época de parciales esta que arde... sin obviar que voy súper mal en una materia y tengo que sacarla a flote antes que la repruebe...

Los veo en la próxima entrega.

AgathaChan

PD disculpen por no personalizar los agradecimientos, pero... la falta de dinero en el hogar hace que no tenga internet en casita...  pero se les agradece de corazón a quienes siguieron mi fic... muchísimas gracias, fue de gran ayuda para mí. Los quiero mucho


End file.
